Naruto the Exorcist with Firefox Tailed Beast
by Namikaze46
Summary: Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Tou-san adalah seorang exorcist yang hebat dan dia juga menjadi pemimpin ke 4. Tapi saat aku berumur 4 tahun, tou-san meninggal dan dia hanya memberikan sebuah Bokken padaku saat aku berulang tahun. Aku juga memiliki partner yang bernama Kurama, Firefox Tailed Beast.
1. Chapter 1

========== Chapter 1 ==========

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Aku tinggal di negara inggris. Otou-san adalah Seorang exorcist yang hebat, namun dia meniggal saat bertugas dan pada saat itu umurku masih 4 tahun. Dan Okaa-san selalu menceritakan tentang otou-san padaku bahwa tou-san itu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan selalu menyayangi keluarganya. Okaa-san adalah seorang wanita karier yang memiliki bisnis butik yang terletak di kota london dan bisnisnya itu sukses. Okaa-san juga memiliki cabang butiknya di jepang, lebih tepatnya di kota kuoh.

Kota kuoh adalah kota dimana Ojii-san dan Obaa-san tinggal. Ojii-san ku bernama Jiraiya dan dia adalah seorang penulis novel hentai terkenal. Obaa-san ku bernama Tsunade Senju dan dia adalah seorang guru di salah satu sekolah sma di kota kuoh itu. Dan mereka bukanlah orang tua asli kaa-sanku, tapi mereka adalah orang tua angkat kaa-sanku dan sudah menganggap kaa-san seperti anaknya sendiri.

Saat ini umurku masih 8 tahun dan aku sekarang juga sudah kelas 3 Elementary School. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu berlatih menggunakan Bokken(Pedang kayu dalam beladiri aikido) di halaman belakang rumahku. Dimana bokken itu adalah peninggalan otou-san ku, karena sebelum otou-san pergi dia memberikan bokkennya padaku. bokken yang otou-san berikan itu sangat berbeda dengan bokken lainnya, karena bokken itu berat seperti terdapat sebuah besi didalamnya. Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena itu adalah barang berharga yang tou-san berikan padaku. Aku memang sengaja meminta okaa-san untuk menyediakanku tempat untuk berlatih pedang. Dan dia pun menyetujuinya karena dia tau bahwa aku memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi exorcist yang hebat seperti otou-san ku. Aku berlatih pedang sambil menunggu okaa-san pulang dari kerjanya.

Saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, aku menghentikan latihanku dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku langsung menuju kekamarku untuk mandi. Setelah 15 menit mandi, aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil baju dan langsung memakainya. Aku pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu okaa-san pulang karena dia pulang pada jam 17.30 menit.

"Tadaima" ucap suara yang aku tahu itu adalah okaa-san.

"Okaeri" balasku dan aku langsung berlari ke okaa-san dan memeluknya.

"Naru-chan sudah, ayo lebih baik kita masuk. Dan kau tunggu terlebih dahulu ya karena okaa-san akan mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru kaa-san akan memasak makan malam untuk kita" ucap okaa-san.

"Baik kaa-san" balasku. Aku pun menunggu okaa-san selama satu jam.

"Naru-chan... okaa-san sudah selesai masaknya dan juga sudah aku masakkan makanan favoritmu" panggil okaa-san dari arah ruang makan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar kaa-san, naru akan segera kesitu" balasku dan akupun langsung pergi ke ruang makan. Setelah itu aku duduk dan saling berhadapan dengan okaa-san.

"Naru-chan kau tau kan apa yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu sebelum makan?" tanya okaa-sanku padaku.

"Ya naru tau kaa-san, kita harus berdoa terlebih dahulu" ucapku pada okaa-san dan akupun langsung berdoa. Aku langsung makan makanan favoritku yaitu ramen. Dan akupun menyelesaikan makanku bersama okaa-san.

"Nah naru-chan, kaa-san akan ke kamar dan tidur terlebih dahulu, karena aku sangat lelah sekarang, Oyasumi naru-chan" ucap okaa-sanku.

"Baiklah kaa-san, oyasumi" ucapku dan okaa-sanpun langsung menuju kekamarnya, sementara aku langsung pergi ke halaman belakang. Aku duduk di pinggiran rumah sambil menatap langit yang saat ini cerah.

'Ya tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi okaa-san ku, melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan juga orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku juga ingin melindungi teman-temanku serta semua orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Dan berilah perlindungan terhadap keluarga kecilku ini, mulai dari ojii-san, obaa-san, okaa-san dan aku. Aku berharap Engkau memberiku kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi semua manusia di dunia ini. Dan berikanlah otou-san tempat yang baik disisi-Mu' aku pun berdoa agar aku diberikan kekuatan yang bisa melindungi semua orang.

Setelah aku menyelesaikan doaku itu, aku merasakan tubuhku seperti terbakar oleh api yang sangat panas sekali. Namun aku terus berusaha untuk menenangkan diri agar aku bisa menahan panas ini. Saat aku sudah hampir mencapai batasku untuk menahan panas ini, aku pun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhku telah kembali ke keadaan semula. Aku pun langsung saja masuk kerumah dan pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

Saat ini aku berjalan pulang dan hari sudah hampir malam. Aku tadi setelah pulang sekolah masih mengikuti klub kendo dan juga masih pergi kerumah temanku. Akupun terus berjalan. Namun pada saat di jalanan yang sudah sepi, aku di cegat oleh mahluk raksasa.

"Aku dapat merasakan sepertinya kau sangat enak untuk menjadi makanan malamku" ucap mahluk raksasa itu, sementara aku agak berjalan mundur karena ketakutan. Namun aku yang merasa takut itu kembali mengingat-ingat pesan terakhir dari otou-san ku waktu aku masih berumur 4 tahun sebelum tou-san pergi menjalankan tugasnya dan meninggal pada saat bertugas juga.

'Nah naruto, tou-san punya pesan yang sangat penting dan kau harus mengingatnya. Jika kau mengalami kesulitan dalam menghadapi mahluk yang akan mencelakai dirimu, maka kau jangan lupa berdoa kepada Tuhan, mintalah kekuatan dan juga perlindungan agar kau dapat menghadapi mahluk itu dan juga dapat menjaga dirimu sendiri.' itulah kata-kata tou-san sebelum meninggalkanku. Lalu aku pun berdoa.

'Ya tuhan, berikanlah aku kekuatan dan juga perlindunganmu' doaku dalam hati. Setelah selesai berdoa, lalu aku mendengar suara yang muncul di pikiranku.

**'Naruto, apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan?'** tanya suara itu yang muncul dalam pikiranku.

'Ya aku membutuhkan kekuatan agar aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri' balasku pada suara itu.

**'Baiklah aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu, kekuatan ini bernama Holy Fire dan kau juga bisa membentuk Holy Fire itu ke bentuk yang kau inginkan. Sekarang kau berkonsentrasilah agar kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan ini'** Setelah itu aku pun langsung berkonsentrasi dan menggunakan Holy Fire itu menjadi sebuah pedang api yang panas, tetapi aku dapat menggunakannya.

"**HOLY FIRE SWORD**" ucapku.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya menggunakan pedang itu. Jangan harap kau bisa melukaiku" ucap mahluk raksasa itu.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, tapi aku akan terus mencoba untuk mengalahkanmu" ucapku lalu aku berlari ke mahluk itu. Namun ada yang aneh saat aku berlari, aku merasakan kekuatan yang membuatku dapat berlari sangat cepat hingga tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata manusia biasa. Aku langsung saja memotong kaki kirinya **[CRASHHH]** dan aku pun langsung berlari dengan cepat lagi dan kembali ke tempat awalku berdiri.

"Grrrr,,, kau membuatku marah, akan aku bunuh kau mahluk kecil" ucap mahluk itu sambil menembakkan laser ke arahku.

**[BLARRR]**

Aku terus berusaha menghindari serangan lasernya itu sambil berlari ke samping kanan mahluk itu dan dengan sekali ayunan pedang apiku itu, kaki kanan mahluk itu langsung saja terpotong.

**[CRASHH]**

Aku pun tidak menyianyiakan keadaan seperti ini. Aku terus saja menyerangnya. Mulai menyayat dari tangan, perut, dan kepalanya. Saat aku menusukkan pedangku di bagian dada kirinya, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh mahluk itu melebur menjadi partikel-partikel kecil lalu menghilang.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya. Terimakasih Tuhan karena sudah memberikanku pertolongan" ucapku dan sambil berkonsentrasi untuk menghilangkan Holy Fire Sword ku itu. Aku langsung saja meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

"Tadaima" ucapku.

"Okaeri dan kenapa kau baru pulang hingga malam begini?" balas okaa-san dengan nada tinggi.

"Go-gomen kaa-san, ta-tadi naru ma-masih ke rumah te-temanku" balasku dengan nada ke takutan.

"Baiklah kaa-san akan memaafkanmu, tapi aku akan menghukummu dengan tidak ada ramen selama seminggu" balas kaasan dan kata-kata terakhirnya itu membuatku seperti ingin mati saja.

"Ta-tapi kaa-san" ucapku memastikan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, jika kau mencoba mengelak lagi, maka aku akan menambahkan hukumanmu itu. Apa kau mengerti?" balas kaa-sanku yang masih dengan nada marahnya itu.

"Ba-baiklah kaa-san, naru mengerti" aku pun langsung saja menuju kekamarku.

Aku pun mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu aku kembali makan malam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, namun ada yang beda dengan malam ini karena malam ini tidak ada ramen lagi. Aku pun mengikuti semua yang kaa-san perintahkan untuk memakan makanan yang tidak aku mau itu seperti sayuran dan yang lainnya. Tapi dari pada aku mengelak, pasti kaa-san akan menambahkan hukumannya padaku. Aku pun segera kembali ke kamarku. saat aku sudah sampai dikamarku. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi dan juga aku penasaran dengan suara yang telah memberikanku kekuatan itu.

"Apa kau mendengarku. Jika kau mendengarku, segeralah jawab" ucapku.

**"Ya aku mendengarmu"** ucap suara itu.

"Aku berterimakasih tentang kejadian tadi, tapi bisakah kau menunjukkan wujudmu, aku ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu" ucapku lagi.

**"Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wujudku karena aku sekarang berada didalam tubuhmu"** ucap suara itu lagi dan apa maksudnya berada di dalam tubuhku.

"Apa maksudmu, kau berada di dalam tubuhku?" tanyaku memastikan, karena aku masih penasaran.

**"Bisa dibilang aku ini disegel ketubuhmu"** kata suara itu.

"Disegel ke tubuhku, apa aku bisa menemui mu?" tanyaku karena aku ingin bertemu dengan mahluk yang katanya disegel ke tubuhku itu.

**"Kau bisa saja menemuiku kapanpun kau mau"** ucap mahluk itu.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu?" tanyaku untuk mengetahui cara menemuinya.

**"Mudah saja, kau duduklah dengan tenang dan pejamkan matamu lalu berkonsentrasilah, aku akan menarikmu kesini"** balasnya, akupun mengikuti instruksinya. Aku duduk seperti orang bermeditasi, lalu memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi. Beberapa detik kemudian, ada sesuatu seperti menarik kesadaranku.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

**"Sekarang bukalah matamu"** ucap suara itu.

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan yang aku lihat hanyalah sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh padang rumput yang sangat sejuk. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, tepat saat aku mengedarkannya ke belakangku, aku dapat melihat seekor rubah raksasa yang berwarna kuning keemasan dan juga bercahaya di setiap bulu-bulunya dan juga rubah itu memiliki ekor berjumlah 9. Akupun mendekan ke rubah itu.

"Apakah kau yang telah menolongku waktu itu? Dan dimana aku sekarang ini?" tanyaku.

**"Ya aku yang telah menolongmu dan perkenalkan namaku Kurama, Firefox Tailed Beast. Sebenarnya aku disegel ditubuhmu itu sudah lama sekali semenjak kau masih didalam kandungan. Namun selama itu juga aku masih tertidur dan baru terbangun kemarin saat kau berdoa agar kau diberikan kekuatan dan saat itu juga aku melakukan sesuatu agar tubuhku dan tubuhmu bisa menyatu, dan aku bisa mengalirkan dan memberikan kekuatanku padamu naruto. Dan tempat ini bisa dibilang alam bawah sadarmu naruto"** ucap rubah yang bernama kurama itu.

"Emm kurama, apakah kemarin saat aku merasakan panas di seluruh tubuhku itu adalah kau yang melakukannya?" tanyaku.

**"Ya pada saat itu aku melakukan sesuatu yang sudah aku katakan tadi naruto. Jadi sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku ini. Dan mulai besok kau harus berlatih untuk menggunakan kekuatanku ini naruto dan juga kau harus berusaha untuk mengendalikannya agar kau tidak lepas kendali"** ucap kurama.

"Baiklah kurama, lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali kedunia nyata?" tanyaku karena aku belum mengetahuinya sama sekali.

**"Kau tinggal memejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah"** balas kurama.

"Baiklah" akupun langsung memejamkan mataku dan berkonsentrasi.

**END MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Beberapa detik berikutnya aku langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. Akupun langsung tidur karena hari sudah mulai larut malam.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

Aku saat ini sudah berada di halaman belakang rumahku karena saat aku sudah pulang sekolah, aku langsung saja mengganti pakaian dan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk berlatih.

"Ne kurama, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu" tanyaku.

**"Sebaiknya kau membuat kekkai terlebih dahulu naruto"** balas kurama.

"Kekkai?" tanyaku karena aku masih belum mengerti.

**"Ya kekkai. Kekkai adalah sebuah penghalang agar apa yang kau lakukan disini itu tidak dapat terlihat dari dunia luar."** balas kurama.

"Lalu bagaimana cara membuatnya?" akupun menanyakan caranya. Sesudah itu kurama langsung memberi tahuku cara membuat kekkai dan juga membantuku untuk membuat kekkai.

"Lalu sesudah ini apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

**"Sekarang kau berlatihlah untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisikmu dengan cara push-up, sit-up, back-up, dan yang lainnya. Kau harus bisa menarjetkan jumlah yang harus kau tempuh seperti 300x push-up dan yang lainnya. Jika kau lakukan itu setiap hari, maka kau akan dengan mudah mengontrol kekuatanku dan menggunakannya. Dan dengan itu kau bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker"** ucap kurama.

"Balance Breaker?" tanyaku karena tidak mengerti.

**"Ya Balance Breaker. Balance Breaker adalah mode terlarang bagi setiap pengguna Sacred Gear"** balas kurama lagi.

"Sacred Gear?" tanyaku lagi karena kurama memberiku istilah yang tidak aku mengerti.

**"Sacred Gear adalah hadiah yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepada manusia agar manusia itu dapat menjaga diri dari gangguan mahluk supranatural seperti yang menyerangmu kemarin itu"** balas kurama.

"Jadi bisa dibilang aku memiliki sacred gear?" tanyaku lagi.

**"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi berbeda dengan sacred gear lainnya. Karena sacred gear yang dimiliki oleh manusia lainnya itu berbentuk benda dan kadang dibenda itu juga tersegel mahluk lainnya. Tapi berbeda denganku karena aku disegel langsung ke tubuhmu. Bisa dibilang bahwa sacred gearmu itu adalah dirimu sendiri"** ucap kurama menjelaskan.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah aku akan berlatih mulai sekarang kurama" ucapku sambil bersemangat.

**"Kau harus ingat naruto, bahwa mode Balance Breaker ku ini berbeda dari yang lain"** ucap kurama.

"Berbeda?" ucap naruto.

**"Berbedanya, bahwa mode Balance Breaker ku ini memiliki tingkatan dan tingkatan yang harus kau capai adalah 9 tingkatan"** balas kurama.

"9 tingkatan? lalu bagaimana caranya aku mencapai ke tingkat 9 itu kurama?" tanyaku lagi.

**"Ya 9 tingkatan dan setiap tingkatan itu ditunjukkan oleh jumlah ekor yang dikeluarkan mulai dari ekor satu sampai ke ekor sembilan saat kau berada di mode Belance Breaker. Dan untuk mencapai ketingkatan yang lebih tinggi, kau harus mempunyai kontrol yang bagus agar kau tidak kehilangan kendali saat masuk ketingkatan itu yang lebih tinggi itu"** jelas kurama lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku memiliki kontrol yang bagus kurama?" tanyaku.

**"Mudah saja, kau harus melatih konsenstrasimu. Kau harus berkonsentrasi dalam kondisi apapun dan juga kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu agar kau tidak merusak konsentrasimu. Apa kau mengerti naruto?"** jelas kurama sambil bertanya.

"Ya aku mengerti. Mulai saat ini aku akan giat berlatih kurama agar aku menjadi orang hebat seperti otou-sanku dan juga mampu melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku dan juga yang aku sayangi" balasku lagi. Lalu aku mulai berlatih.

* * *

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

Sudah satu bulan aku melatih fisikku beserta penggunaan Holy Fire dalam membentuk seperti pedang, panah, dan juga bola yang dapat meledak. Bola yang aku buat itu bukan bola biasa tapi, Holy Fire yang berbentuk bola dan berputar dengan sangat cepat dimana tidak diketahui arah putaran dari bola api itu yang aku beri nama Holy Fire Rasengan dan juga memiliki daya ledak yang besar namun aku masih belum menguasainya, tapi aku terus berusaha agar aku bisa menguasai Holy Fire Rasengan itu.

**"Nah naruto. Karena kau sudah satu bulan ini melatih kekuatan fisikmu itu dan sudah memiliki kemajuan yang tinggi beserta dengan penggunaan Holy Fire itu maka sekarang kau sudah bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker dan kau juga harus tau bahwa dalam mode Balance Breaker ku ini penggunaannya tidak dibatasi oleh waktu dan juga kau dapat menggunakannya kapanpun kau mau. Itulah bedanya mode Balance Breakerku dengan Balance Breaker milik orang lain. Dan yang perlu di perhatikan dalam mode Balance Breakerku ini hanyalah kontrol yang bagus dan mulai sekarang kau harus melatih konsentrasimu beserta pengendalian emosimu. Apa kau mengerti naruto?"** ucap kurama.

"Ya aku mengerti kurama. Tapi jika aku sudah menguasai hingga ke tingkat 9, apakah ada lagi tingkatan yang bisa aku capai?" tanyaku.

**"Ada naruto, dimana itu adalah mode yang sangat terlarang dan nama modenya adalah Juggernaut Drive. Tapi untuk memasuki mode itu kau harus memiliki kontrol yang sangat bagus dan juga pengendalian emosimu. Karena mode ini adalah mode yang sulit untuk dicapai. Nah untuk penjelasan selanjutnya akan aku jelaskan saat kau sudah dapat mengendalikan balance breaker mu itu sampai tingkat ke 9."** penjelasan kurama.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya aku memasuki mode balance breaker" tanyaku lagi yang jujur saja aku tidak tau untuk memasuki mode itu.

**"Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi lalu ucapkan BALANCE BREAKER"** balas kurama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" lalu aku langsung berkonsentrasi. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku langsung mengatakan "**BALANCE! BREAKER!**".

**[FIREFOX TAILED BEAST! BALANCE! BREAKER]**

Setelah aku mendengar suara itu, tiba-tiba tubuhku pun bersinar terang berwarna kuning keemasan. Setelah sinar itu meredup, aku pun sekarang sudah menggunakan sebuah armor dimana kepalaku sekarang seperti topeng kepala rubah. Armor yang aku gunakan ini bersinar sedikit seperti warna tubuh kurama, dan terdapat seperti berlian besar berwarna merah seperti warna mata kurama di dadaku, kedua pundakku, kedua siku tanganku, kedua punggung tanganku dan dikedua lututku. Dan juga 2 ekor bercahaya yang melambai-lambai. Dan aku dapat merasakan kekuatan yang besar. Walaupun masih tingkat 2 tapi itu sudah membuatku senang.

**"Naruto, kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi akar kau dapat menggunakan balance breaker tingkat 9"** ucap kurama.

"Baiklah kurama, aku akan berlatih dengan giat dan juga agar aku bisa memasuki mode Juggernaut Drive" balasku sambil bersemangat, karena aku ingin tahu mode Juggernaut drive itu seperti apa.

Aku pun terus berlatih setiap harinya namun tidak pada saat hari libur karena ada okaa-sanku dirumah, jadi saat hari libur aku hanya menemani okaa-san. Selain aku berlatih untuk memiliki kontrol yang bagus serta pengendalian emosiku, aku juga berlatih dalam mengendalikan Holy Fire Rasenganku itu. Aku juga terus melatih fisikku juga agar staminaku terus bertambah.

* * *

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian**

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Aku sudah tiga tahun berlatih. Dan aku juga sudah bisa memasuki mode Balance Breaker tingkat 9 dimana tingkat itu adalah tingkat terakhir dari balance breakerku. Saat ini aku akan meminta kurama untuk mempelajari cara masuk ke mode Juggernaut Drive. Dan sekarang aku sedang tidur-tiduran di atas kepala kurama.

"Ne kurama, sekarang aku kan sudah dapat menguasai Balance Breaker tingkat sembilan, jadi bolehkah aku sekarang mempelajari Juggernaut Drive?" tanyaku pada kurama.

**"Kau boleh saja mempelajarinya naruto, tapi untuk masuk ke mode Juggernaut Drive itu membutuhkan mantra naruto"** ucap kurama.

"Sebuah mantra? apa kau tau mantra itu?" tanyaku.

**"Ya sebuah mantra. Dan aku tidak mengetahui mantra itu. Mantra itu hanya kau yang tahu naruto"** ucap kurama.

"Hanya aku?" aku memastikan.

**"Ya hanya kau yang mengetahuinya, dan kau harus tahu bahwa mode Juggernaut Drive itu sangat berbahaya. Jika kau lepas kendali saat memasuki mode itu, maka bisa jadi tubuhmu itu akan hancur. Kau harus bisa meningkatkan kontrolmu agar kau itu tidak hilang kendali saat menggunakan mode Juggernaut Drive"** balas kurama lagi.

"Aku akan terus berlatih kurama. Tapi aku tidak mengetahui mantra itu!" ucapku lagi karena jujur aku tidak mengetahui mantra itu.

**"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika sudah waktunya naruto. Oh ya naruto aku sampai lupa, kau bisa menggunakan EVOLUTION saat kau berada di mode BALANCE BREAKER"** ucap kurama lagi.

"EVOLUTION? maksudmu bagaimana?" tanyaku.

**"Dengan EVOLUTION, kau bisa mengontrol tingkatanmu. Jadi saat kau memasuki mode Balance Breaker, kau harus menggunakan mode Balance Breaker One Tail terlebih dahulu. Nanti kau bisa menggunakan EVOLUTION untuk naik ketingkat yang kau inginkan. Misalnya dari One Tail ke Three Tail, dari Three Tail ke Six Tail, dari Six Tail ke Nine Tail. Kau juga bisa langsung EVOLUTION ke Nine Tail, tapi saranku sebaiknya kau gunakan EVOLUTION itu secara bertahap. Kau hanya gunakan EVOLUTION ke Nine Tail saat kau itu berada dalam bahaya saja. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" **Jelas kurama padaku tentang EVOLUTION.

"Aku mengerti. Baiklah kalau begitu kurama, aku akan menemui kaa-san ku dulu karena aku akan meminta dia agar aku dimasukkan ke akademi exorcist" ucapku.

**"Semoga berhasil naruto"** balas kurama padaku. Aku pun langsung memejamkan mataku dan langsung berkonsentrasi untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

**END MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku untuk mencari dimana kaa-san ku berada. Aku terus menyusuri jalan dan sudah mengecek disetiap ruangan namun kaa-san tidak ada disitu. Aku sekarang menuju ke halaman belakang mungkin saja kaa-san ku disana. Biasanya kasan akan mengajakku jalan-jalan ataupun hanya bersantai dihalaman belakang bersamaku saat hari libur. Aku pun sampai di halaman belakang. Aku dapat melihat kaa-san yang sedang duduk di pinggiran rumah. Aku pun mendekat ke kaa-sanku.

"Kaa-san" ucapku.

"Oh naru-chan, sini duduk sama kaa-san" balas kaa-sanku. Aku langsung duduk didekat kaa-sanku.

"Kaa-san! naru boleh tidak meminta sesuatu pada kaa-san?" tanyaku pada kaa-san.

"Kau mau minta apa pada kaa-san naru-chan?" tanya kaa-san ku.

"Naru hanya minta agar kaa-san memasukkan naru ke akademi exorcist" ucapku pada kaa-san.

"Tapi naru-chan, kau tahu kan kalau menjadi seorang exorcist itu akan selalu menemui bahaya" ucap kaa-san yang memberi tahuku bahwa menjadi exorcist itu akan selalu menemui bahaya, tapi aku sudah siap dalam hal itu.

"Naru tahu akan hal itu kaa-san. Tapi naru ingin menjadi exorcist hebat seperti tou-san. Kaa-san tahu kan cita-cita naru apa" ucapku pada kaa-san agar kaa-san memberiku ijin untuk masuk ke akademi exorcist.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" tanya kaa-san.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya kaa-san, karena naru akan menjadi exorcist yang lebih hebat dari tou-san dan akan melindungi semua orang yang naru sayangi" balasku.

"Baiklah naru-chan, besok kaa-san akan daftarkan kamu di akademi exorcist" balas kaa-san dan aku langsung saja memeluk kaa-san ku.

"Arigatou kaa-san" ucapku sambil memeluk kaa-san.

"Sama-sama naru-chan" balas kaa-san.

Keesokan harinya kaa-san langsung mendaftarkanku di akademi exorcist. Saat test berlangsung, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya menunjukkan kekuatanku dalam berpedang, dan hasilnya aku lulus. Aku saat ini sudah kembali pulang kerumah dan aku akan mulai masuk ke akademi mulai minggu depan.

"Ne naru-chan" panggil kaa-san padaku.

"Ya kaa-san" balasku.

"Kau kan masuk akademinya masih minggu depan, jadi apa kau mau ikut kaa-san ke jepang untuk mengunjungi jii-san dan baa-san?" tanya kaa-san.

"Benarkah itu kaa-san? asik berarti naru akan main lagi bersama baa-san dan jii-san" balasku.

"Ya itu benar. Kau kan tidak akan pulang selama 3 tahun berada di akademi. Jadi kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu bersama jii-san dan baa-san sebelum kau masuk ke akademi" ucap kaa-san.

"Kita akan berangkat kapan kesana kaa-san?" tanyaku.

"Kita akan berangkat jam 5 sore nanti, karena pesawat kejepang akan take off pada jam itu. Jadi naru-chan cepatlah siapkan semua barang-barang yang akan di bawa ke jepang. Kita akan ke bandara jam 4 nanti" jawab kaa-san.

"Baiklah kaa-san aku akan segera siap-siap" balasku. Seletah itu aku langsung pergi untuk menyiapkan semua barang yang akan aku bawa nanti. Aku juga tidak lupa membawa bokken atau pedang kayu ku itu. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa bokken yang diberikan tou-sanku itu sebenarnya bukan bokken biasa, tapi didalamnya terdapat pedang seperti pedang samurai yang tipis dan kuat. Dan pedang itu memancarkan aura suci yang kuat dan nama pedang itu adalah **Ex-Destruction**. Dan aku mengetahuinya kemarin sore.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku saat ini berjalan menuju ke kamarku karena tadi aku masih bersantai dengan kaa-san di halaman belakang. Aku pun masuk kekamarku dan menutup pintunya. Saat aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah jendela untuk melihat daerah luar dari jendela, tiba-tiba aku melihat bokken yang tou-sanku tinggalkan padaku dan aku menaruhnya di dinding sambil aku jadikan pajangan kamarku. Aku pun mendekati bokken itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan bokken ini saat latihan. Sebaiknya aku mulai berlatih dengan bokken ini" gumamku dan akupun langsung mengambil bokken itu dan membawanya ke halaman belakang.

'Ne kurama. Menurutmu bagaimana jika aku mengalirkan aura suci ku ke bokken ini. Apa bokken ini akan bertambah kuat atau malah akan memanjang?' tanyaku pada kurama melalui pikiran.

**'Mungkin akan bertambah kuat naruto, atau mungkin bisa semakin tajam seperti pedang sesungguhnya'** jawab kurama di pikiranku.

'Baiklah aku akan mencobanya' balasku, lalu aku mengalirkan aura suciku dan detik berikutnya aku dapat melihat sinar beberapa senti di atas gagang bokken itu. Setelah sinar itu mulai meredup, aku pun dapat melihat garis yang sepertinya memisahkan antara gagang dan sarung pedangnya itu. Aku pun memegang bokken itu dengan dua tangan. Tangan kananku memegang gagang bokken itu. Tangan kiriku memegang sarung pedang itu. Aku pun mencoba menariknya sedikit demi sedikit. Dan aku dapat merasakan bahwa bokken itu seperti bergeser antara pedang dan sarungnya. Saat aku menggeser sekitar 10 sentimenter. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa bokken itu adalah pedang sungguhan dan juga terdapat seperti sebuah kertas yang menempel di besi pedang itu. Aku pun mengambilnya.

_**Surat Dari Tou-san**_

_Naruto, saat kau membaca surat ini, kau pasti sudah bertambah kuat. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama ini naruto. Tapi walaupun aku tidak menemanimu, aku tetap menyayangimu dan juga kaa-sanmu naruto. Maaf kalau aku hanya bisa memberimu ini saat kau ulang tahun dan sebelum aku pergi waktu itu._

_Pedang ini adalah pedang buatanku sendiri naruto. Dimana aku membuat pedang ini dari sisa-sisa pecahan pedang suci **Excalibur**. Namun hanya beberapa saja yang aku ambil yaitu **Excalibur Rapidly,** **Excalibur Destruction**, **Excalibur Ruler** dan **Excalibur Blessing**. Dan aku menambahkan kekuatan Destruction yang sangat besar agar saat melawan musuh dapat memberi dampak yang sangat besar. Aku sudah melapisi gagang beserta sarungnya itu agar aura dari pedang ini tidak dapat dirasakan dan hanya seperti bokken biasanya. Aku memberi nama pedang ini **Ex-Destruction** karena memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang dasyat._

_Aku berharap kau menjaga pedang ini naruto dan juga aku berharap kau bisa mewujudkan cita-cita tou-san yaitu mendamaikan dunia ini dari perang yang sudah terjadi sejak ribuan tahun yang lalu naruto. Damaikanlah ketiga fraksi itu naruto diantaranya fraksi Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis._

_Aku harap kau dapat menemui temanku naruto. Dia memiliki cita-cita sama sepertiku. Aku ingin kau membantunya. Dia dari fraksi malaikat jatuh naruto. Dan dia sering berada di jepang. Lebih tepatnya di kota kuoh dimana jii-sanmu dan baa-sanmu tinggal. Dan dia juga sering berada di pinggir sungai saat malam hari naruto. Semoga dengan petunjuk yang sedikit ini kau dapat menemuinya._

_Aku sangat menyayangimu dan juga kaa-sanmu naruto._

_Selamat tinggal._

_**Minato Namikaze**_

Aku menangis saat aku membaca surat dari tou-sanku itu. Aku sangat ingin menemui tou-sanku kembali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena tou-san sudah meninggal.

"Tou-san aku berjanji aku akan mendamaikan dunia ini. Suatu hari nanti aku juga akan menemui temanmu itu tou-san dan membantunya untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu dengannya tou-san." gumamku dan akupun langsung mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Saat itu juga aku merasakan aura suci yang kuat yang terpancar dari pedang itu. Akupun kembali menyarungkan pedang itu dan saat tertutup semua, pedang itupun kembali seperti bokken biasa yang tidak memancarkan aura apapun. Akupun segera masuk kerumah dan langsung ke kamarku untuk menaruh kembali pedang itu.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Naru-chan apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya? Sebentar lagi kita harus segera berangkat" tanya kaa-sanku.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkannya kaa-san. Dan kaa-san bolehkah aku membawa bokken yang diberikan tou-san ini" pintakku pada kaa-san.

"Tapi naru-chan, untuk apa kau membawanya?" tanya kaa-san lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga bokken ini karena ini peninggalan terakhir tou-san yang diberikan padaku. Jadi bolehkan kaa-san" ucapku meminta persetujuan kaa-san.

"Baiklah naru-chan, cepat kau siapkan semua barangmu yang akan dibawa dan letakkan di ruang tamu" ucap kaa-sanku.

"Baik kaa-san" balasku dan akupun langsung membawa semua barang-barangku yang akan aku bawa. Tapi lain dengan bokkenku yang selalu aku pegang.

Setelah itu kami pun langsung berangkat menuju bandara dan terbang ke jepang dengan tujuan tokyo yang menempuh waktu kurang lebih sekitar 12 jam dan tiba di jepang jam 5 pagi hari, Selama diperjalanan aku tertidur sambil memegang bokkenku. Sesudah kami sampai di tokyo, kami menuju hotel dekat bandara untuk beristirahat walaupun hanya 3 jam. Sesudah kami check out dari hotel, kami langsung naik kereta dengan tujuan kota kuoh yang ditempuh dalam waktu selama 1 jam. Setelah sampai kami langsung naik taksi menuju rumah jii-san dan baa-san. Kami memang tidak memberi tahukan kedatangan kami pada jii-san dan baa-san. Setelah dipintu masuk aku aku langsung mengetok pintu.

**END NARUTO POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Tok Tok Tok

"Ya sebentar" ucap suara laki-laki dari dalam. Setelah dibukakan pintu, naruto langsung memeluk jiraiya.

"Jii-san aku datang" ucap naruto pada jiraiya yang masih memeluk jiraiya.

"Eh ternyata kau naruto. Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau kesini kushina?" balas jiraiya sambil bertanya pada kushina.

"Maaf tou-san, bukannya aku tidak mau memberi tahumu. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan. Hehehee" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kalian segera masuk. Dan naruto, baa-sanmu masih mengajar di sekolanya. Jadi dia akan pulang sore hari" ucap jiraiya memberi tahu naruto bahwa tsunade masih di sekolah.

"Nanti aku akan datang kesekolahnya jii-san untuk menjemput baa-san dan sambil jalan-jalan dikota ini. Tapi sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu jii-san, aku sangat lelah" balas naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, kau boleh langsung ke kamarmu. Biar jii-san yang bawa barang-barangmu" ucap jiraiya.

"Arigatou jii-san" balas naruto dan naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya sambil membawa bokkennya yang dipegang di tangan kirinya seperti orang yang memegang pedang sungguhan.

* * *

**Lima Jam Kemudian**

"Jii-san, kaa-san. aku akan berangkat sekarang untuk menuju ke sekolah baa-san berada" ucap naruto meminta izin sambil memegang bokkennya.

"Apa kau yakin akan berangkat sendirian naruto dan kenapa kau membawa pedang kayumu itu" tanya jiraiya.

"Eh ini, aku hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja jika ada yang mencoba menyakitiku maka aku akan memukulnya" ucap naruto.

"Ya sudah naru-chan, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dijalan" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto dan naruto pun langsung pergi untuk menuju ke sekolah dimana baa-sannya mengajar.

Saat ini naruto berjalan menuju sekolah itu. Saat sampai di gerbang, naruto langsung masuk saja.

"Ne adik kecil, kenapa kau masuk ke dalam sekolah dan juga kenapa kau membawa pedang kayumu itu?" tanya seorang perempuan dari beberapa perempuan disitu.

"Maaf, aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu baa-san ku yang menjadi guru disini. Dan untuk pedang kayuku ini, aku hanya jaga-jaga jika ada yang menggangguku" jawab naruto.

"Siapa nama baa-sanmu adik kecil?" tanya perempuan lainnya.

"Namanya Tsunade Senju" balas naruto.

"Oh, Tsunade-sensei masih mengajar dan baru keluar kelas jam 3 nanti. Bagaimana kalau kau bersama kami dulu. Apa kau suka kendo atau aikido?" tanya salah satu perempuan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ya aku suka kendo maupun aikido, kenapa nee-san menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya naruto.

"Oh bagus kalau begitu, kami disini dari klub kendo. Dan jika mau kau bisa latih tanding dengan kami" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan latih tanding dengan kalian" ucap naruto dan mereka semuapun menuju ke ruang klub kendo, setelah sampai naruto langsung maju dan juga siswi dari klub kendo itu juga maju.

"Apa kau sudah siap adik kecil?" tanya lawan naruto.

"Ya aku sudah siap nee-san" balas naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap lawan naruto dan dia langsung saja melakukan serangan pada naruto.

Serangan pertama menuju ke kepala naruto yang mengayunkan bokkennya secara vertikal. Sementara naruto hanya menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri. Dan naruto masih tetap tidak menyerang dan menggenggam bokkennya di tangan kirinya seperti orang yang memegang pedang yang masih disarungkan. Lawannya itu kembali mengayunkan bokkennya secara horizontal dan targetnya adalah leher naruto. Naruto hanya menghindarinya dengan menunduk dan mundur kebelakang.

"Ne adik kecil, kenapa kau hanya menghindar dan tidak menyerangku?" tanya lawan naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan menyerangmu sekarang nee-san" ucap naruto. Naruto mulai bersiap dengan menggenggam gagang bokkennya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap nee-san?" lanjut naruto dan lawannya hanya mengangguk.

Dengan itu naruto langsung saja berlari sambil mengangkat bokkennya itu dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal dan tujuannya adalah kepala dari lawannya itu. Lawan naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja bersiap menahan serangan sambil memegang bokkennya secara horizontal di atas kepalanya itu. Saat bokken naruto menyentuh bokken lawannya, bokken milik lawannya itupun langsung patah dan naruto langsung menarik bokkennya agar tidak mengenai kepala lawannya itu. Sementara yang menonton itu hanya tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini, karena yang mereka tahu yang menjadi lawan naruto itu adalah pemain kendo paling handal diantara mereka.

'Bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sekali serang saja sudah membuat bokkennya patah' batin mereka bersamaan dan juga lawan naruto.

"Maaf nee-san aku sudah membuat bokken nee-san patah" ucap naruto sambil kembali memegang bokkennya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu hanya dengan sekali serangan saja?" tanya lawan naruto.

"Soal itu aku sering latihan pedang dirumah maupun disekolah nee-san" ucap naruto.

"Oh jadi begitu dan dimana rumahmu adik kecil?" tanya lawan naruto lagi.

"Rumah ku di london nee-san" ucap naruto.

"DI LONDON?" ucap mereka semua yang ada di dalam ruang klub kendo itu.

"Ya begitulah nee-san. Dan bisakah nee-san mengantarkanku ke baa-sanku?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang mengantarmu ke tsunade-sensei" ucap orang yang menjadi lawan naruto tadi.

Mereka berduapun pergi dari ruang klub kendo. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas. Saat mereka hampir sampai ke kelas dimana tsunade mengajar, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan tsunade keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sementara naruto yang melihat baa-sannya langsung saja berlari, saat sudah dekat kira-kira 1 meter lebih di belakang tsunade, naruto melompat tinggi dan langsung berhenti di depan tsunade sambil menodongkan bokkennya ke arah tsunade. Sementara tsunade kaget dengan kejadian itu.

"Serahkan uangmu sekarang juga, jika tidak kau akan aku peluk" ucap naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tegak dan bokkennya sudah digenggam oleh tangan kirinya.

"Kau mengagetkanku bocah. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyerahkan uangku." balas tsunade dan naruto langsung saja memeluk tsunade.

"Ne baa-san, aku kangen denganmu. Apa baa-san sekarang sudah boleh pulang?" tanya naruto yang masih memeluk tsunade.

"Aku sudah boleh pulang naru-chan. Tapi sekarang aku mau ke ruang guru dulu untuk meletakkan peralatan mengajarku ini. Kau mau ikut?" tanya tsunade.

"Ya aku ikut" ucap naruto dan naruto yang melihat nee-san yang mengantarnya berada didekat mereka, dia langsung melanjutkan "Ne nee-san, arigatou telah mengantarkanku ke baa-sanku" ucap naruto yang sudah melepas pelukan baa-sannya dan membungkuk hormat pada nee-san yang mengantar tadi.

"Jadi kau yang menjaga naru-chan dari tadi ya. Arigatou sudah menjaga cucuku ini" ucap tsunade pada siswi yang mengantar naruto.

"Ah sama-sama adik kecil dan tsunade-sensei. Sensei saya pamit dulu, karena masih ada kegiatan klub" ucap siswi itu lalu membungkuk dan segera pergi dari situ.

"Ayo kita pergi naru-chan" ajak tsunade dan naruto hanya mengangguk.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Sekarang naruto dan tsunade sudah pulang dan sampai dirumah.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto.

"Okaeri" ucap suara perempuan dari dalam rumah yang diketahui itu adalah kushina. Dan merekapun sekarang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"Kushina, kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau mau datang kesini?" tanya tsunade.

"Maaf kaa-san, kami kesini buru-buru kemaren" jawab kushina.

"Kenapa kau bisa buru-buru kushina?" sekarang gantian yang tanya adalah jiraiya.

"Maaf tou-san kaa-san, mungkin tiga tahun kedepan naru-chan tidak bisa kesini lagi. Jadi naru-chan kesini untuk yang terakhir kalinya hingga tiga tahun kedepan" jelas kushina.

"Memangnya naru-chan kenapa kok tidak bisa kesini hingga selama itu?" tanya tsunade.

"Dia akan masuk ke akademi exorcist yang berada di roma italia. Dan dia ingin menjadi seperti tou-sannya, yaitu menjadi exorcist yang hebat" balas kushina.

"Tapi kushina, kau tau kan menjadi exorcist itu sangat berbahanya" ucap tsunade.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri baa-san, dengan bokkenku ini aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap naruto.

"Tapi naruto, itu hanya pedang kayu dan jika lawanmu nanti pedang sungguhan, kau bisa terkena bahaya naruto" ucap jiraiya.

"Ini memang pedang kayu biasa jika diliat dari luar, tapi jika dari dalam sebenarnya tidak" ucap naruto lagi.

"Maksudmu apa jika dari dalam sebenarnya tidak?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan bokken biasa, tapi ini adalah bokken yang dibuat tou-san sendiri khusus untukku. Dan didalam bokken ini terdapat pedang yang sangat hebat dan memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat dasyat" ucap naruto lalu naruto mengalirkan aura sucinya ke bokkennya dan bokken itu bercahaya. Saat cahayanya sudah meredup, dapat dilihat di dekat gagang bokken itu terdapat garis yang memisahkan antara gagang dan sarungnya. Dan naruto segera menarik pedangnya hingga keluar semua. Sementara itu yang lainnya kaget karena bokken itu bukan bokken biasa, tapi terdapat pedang asli didalam bokkennya.

"Na-naruto bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu dan sebernanya pedang apa itu?" tanya jiraiya.

"Ini diberinama **Ex-Destruction** oleh tou-san dan juga tou-san membuat pedang ini dengan menggabungkan sisa-sisa serpihan beberapa pedang yang memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat dan tou-san juga menambahkan kekuatan destruction yang sangat besar" jelas naruto dan dia langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya itu dan sekarang dapat dilihat bahwa pedang itu hanya seperti bokken biasa. "Aku harap kalian dapat merahasiakan pedang ini sampai aku lulus dari akademi exorcist nanti" lanjut naruto. Dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban iya. Lalu merekapun melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

========== Chapter 2 ==========

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Naruto sudah siap-siap untuk pergi keluar. Dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang keluarga dimana disana keluarganya berkumpul.

"Ne Kaa-san, Baa-san, Jii-san. Aku mau keluar sambil jalan-jalan di kota ini" ijin naruto pada mereka.

"Tapi naru-chan, ini kan sudah malam. Kau tau kan kalau malam hari itu sangat berbahaya?" tanya kushina.

"Naru tau itu kaa-san. Tapi naru mau menemui seseorang kaa-san" balas naruto.

"Siapa yang ingin kau temui dikota ini naruto?" tanya jiraiya yang penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang sekarang, karena aku juga belum tahu nama orangnya dan suatu hari nanti mungkin akan aku beritahu. Jadi boleh ya kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san!" pinta naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan, tapi ingat kau harus berhati-hati." ucap tsunade memberi ijin cucunya.

"Arigatou baa-san, jii-san, kaa-san" ucap naruto. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu keluarnya dan dia membuat kekkai untuk rumahnya itu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu keluarganya.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menyusuri kota kuoh dimalam hari sambil membawa bokken di tangan kirinya. Dan yang menjadi tempat tujuan naruto paling utama adalah kedai ramen di kota itu. Dia saat ini sudah berada didepan kedai ramen itu, lalu dia masuk ke kedai itu.

"Yo teuchi jii-san, apa kabar?" tanya naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk. Naruto memang sudah kenal dengan pemilik kedai itu. Karena setiap liburan sekolah naruto selalu ke jepang dan setiap harinya kadang-kadang selalu datang ke kedai ramen milik orang yang bernama teuchi ini dan juga anak dari pemilik kedai ini juga yang menjaga butik milik kaa-sannya naruto. Jadi mereka sudah sangat kenal.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto, aku baik-baik saja. Kapan kau datang?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku baru sampai tadi pagi jiji, dan aku pesan miso ramen jumbo" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah miso ramen jumbo akan segera datang" ucap teuchi.

Setelah menunggu lama, ramen pesanan naruto pun datang dan dengan segera naruto memakannya walaupun masih panas tapi dia tetap memakannya hingga habis.

"Jiji, uangnya aku taruh dimeja. Aku pergi dulu teuchi jii-san" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, datang lagi ya" ucap teuchi.

"Ya" jawab naruto.

Setelah selesai diapun langsung membayar dan pergi dari kedai ramen itu. Dia sekarang berjalan ditrotoar jalan raya yang berdekatan dengan sungai. Setelah berjalan lama, naruto pun merasakan ada aura yang berada di daerah itu.

'Kurama apa kau merasakan aura ini?' tanya naruto pada kurama.

**'Ya aku merasakannya juga naruto, dan aura ini seperti aura malaikat jatuh'** ucap kurama.

'Malaikat jatuh ya' balas naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dan menemukan satu-satunya orang yang sedang duduk dipinggir sungai sambil memancing. 'Apakah dia yang kita cari kurama?' tanya naruto.

**'Mungkin saja, dan auranya juga ditekan ketitik yang paling rendah'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mendekatinya' ucap naruto. Dan naruto langsung saja turun kesungai itu dan mendekat ke malaikat jatuh itu.

Sementara malaikat jatuh itu juga merasakan ada aura yang datang. Dan yang dia rasakan adalah aura suci yang walaupun sangat kecil sekali tapi tetap dapat dirasakan olehnya walaupun samar-samar karena dia itu Ultimate Da-Tenshi.

'Siapa manusia yang datang ini dan aku dapat merasakan aura suci dari dalam dirinya walaupun itu sangat kecil sekali tapi masih dapat aku rasakan walaupun itu samar-samar' batin malaikat jatuh itu.

"Yo paman malaikat jatuh, sedang apa malam-malam disini?" tanya naruto yang sudah berada disamping malaikat jatuh itu.

"Ah iya aku disini hanya melakukan hobiku saja dan bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku ini malaikat jatuh?" ucap malaikat jatuh itu yang kaget karena naruto dapat mengetahuinya.

"Oh itu, aku mengetahuinya dari auramu itu. Yah walaupun kau itu menekannya hingga ketitik terendah." balas naruto dan sementara malaikat jatuh itu tambah kaget lagi karena dia sudah menekan auranya ketitik yang paling rendah dan yang dia tahu tidak ada manusia yang dapat merasakan auranya jika manusia itu hanya memiliki aura suci yang samar seperti lawan bicaranya itu. "Dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" lanjut naruto.

"Aku azazel, gubernur malaikat jatuh" ucap malaikat jatuh yang bernama azazel itu.

"Oh jadi kau pemimpinnya ya. hahaaaa... jika aku memukulmu dengan bokkenku ini pasti nanti akan terjadi pertarungan ditempat ini dan akan menimbulkan peperangan" ucap naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? aku tidak akan terluka jika hanya terkena pedang kayu seperti itu! Dan juga aku tidak ingin terjadi peperangan lagi" ucap azazel.

"Ya jika aku memukulmu kan akan terjadi pertarungan antara aku dan kau paman. Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu itu paman? ya aku harap juga begitu paman" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku sangat yakin itu" balas azazel.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak-tidak, aku sekarang tidak ingin bertarung. Dan lagi aku hanya ingin tahu apa bokken itu bisa melukaiku?" tanya azazel.

"Bisa paman. Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan" ucap naruto.

Lalu naruto mengalirkan aura sucinya ke bokkennya dan detik berikutnya dia langsung menarik pedang **Ex-Destruction**-nya itu. Sementara azazel kaget karena merasakan aura suci yang kuat yang terpancar dari pedang itu tapi yang membuatnya makin kaget adalah dia tidak dapat merasakan aura apapun saat dalam bentuk bokken biasa tadi.

'Pedang apa ini. Kenapa aura sucinya kuat. Dan kenapa waktu masih berbentuk bokken tidak terpancar aura yang kuat ini. Aku tidak pernah mengetahui pedang ini selama ini dan juga dapat menekan auranya itu hingga tidak dapat dirasakan oleh siapapun. Dan kenapa anak kecil ini yang memegang pedang kuat seperti ini' batin azazel.

"Apa kau percaya sekarang paman?" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku percaya. Tapi pedang apa itu, kenapa pedang itu memancarkan aura suci yang kuat. Dan juga siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa anak kecil sepertimu yang memegang pedang kuat seperti itu?" tanya azazel bertubi-tubi.

"Pedang ini diberi nama **Ex-Destruction** karena pedang ini memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang sangat besar dan melebihi kekuatan penghancur pedang Excalibur Destruction. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu itu. Aku mau bertanya pada paman. Apa paman mengenal orang yang bernama Minato Namikaze?" tanya naruto. Azazel kaget karena ada orang yang menanyakan nama temannya yang sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu dengan Minato Namikaze?" tanya azazel.

"Sudah jawab dulu pertanyaanku itu, nanti akan aku beri tahu" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah. Dia adalah temanku dan dulu sebelum dia meninggal, dia juga menjadi pemimpin exorcist ke empat. Dan juga pemimpin Exorcist yang sangat hebat dari semua pemimpin exorcist yang pernah ada sejak dahulu. Namun pada 7 tahun lalu, dia itu pergi menjalankan tugas untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang di tangkap oleh para iblis dari keturunan maou lama. Dia yang membebaskan semua exorcist bawahannya dan menyuruh semuanya segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi dia tetap ditempat itu karena dia melawan golongan para maou lama itu. Dan dia meninggal karena dia dikeroyok oleh iblis keturunan maou lama itu. Namun dia itu telah banyak membunuh iblis dari keturunan maou lama itu. Dan setelah itu dia diberi gelar sebagai seorang pahlawan bagi para exorcist" jelas azazel.

"Jadi begitu kebenarannya ya. Hmmm..." ucap naruto.

"Dan sekarang siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa anak kecil sepertimu yang memegang pedang kuat seperti itu?" tanya azazel lagi.

"Sebelum aku menjawab. Aku mau tanya apa kau tau siapa yang membuat pedang **Ex-Destruction** ini?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Dan aku juga baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Karena dari dulu tidak ada informasi tentang pedang Ex-Destructionmu itu" jawab azazel.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya yang membuat pedang ini adalah tou-sanku. Dan dia memberinya padaku pada saat aku berulang tahun. Saat itu umurku masih 4 tahun." ucap naruto.

"Tou-sanmu?" tanya azazel.

"Ya dialah yang membuat pedang ini. Dan nama tou-sanku adalah..." ucap naruto.

"Adalah?" tanya azazel.

"Minato Namikaze" lanjut naruto. Dan itu membuat azazel kaget.

"A-apakah itu benar. Dan benarkah kau anak dari minato?" tanya azazel.

"Ya itu benar. Tou-sanku memberikan ini sebelum dia meninggal saat tugas. Sekarang aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya tentang kematian tou-san" jawab naruto.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? bukannya minato dulu tinggal di Inggris? dan bagaimana kau bisa langsung menanyakan tentang minato padaku?" tanya azazel.

"Aku disini karena aku sedang di rumah baa-san dan jii-sanku. Dan aku masih tinggal di Inggris. Aku menanyakan itu karena aku mendapat pesan dari tou-san dan juga didalam pesan itu dia menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Dan untuk menemuimu, dia memberi petunjuk kepadaku. Dimana orang yang harus aku temui itu sering di pinggir sungai saat malam hari dan juga seorang malaikat jatuh. Dan kata tou-san, paman memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti tou-san?" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku memang memiliki cita-cita yang sama seperti tou-sanmu naruto. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu naruto?" tanya azazel.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu mewujudkan cita-citamu itu paman" ucap naruto.

"Tapi kau itu masih kecil naruto dan juga kau membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar untuk mewujudkan itu naruto" ucap azazel.

"Kau tenang saja paman. Aku sekarang ini masih mau masuk ke akademi exorcist. Dan juga berlatih disana. Jadi jika sudah saatnya tiba, aku akan membantumu paman" ucap naruto. Namun naruto beserta kurama merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat.

**'Naruto apa kau juga merasakan aura ini?'** tanya kurama.

'Ya aku merasakan auranya kurama, tapi aku tidak tau aura apa itu karena dia memiliki dua aura?' tanya naruto.

**'itu aura iblis dan juga naga naruto'** jelas kurama.

'naga?' tanya naruto. Namun sebelum kurama menjawab, orang yang dibicarakan sudah datang.

"Azazel, siapa anak kecil ini dan kenapa kau malam-malam berada diluar rumah seperti ini?" tanya seseorang yang baru datang itu.

**'Dari auranya, tidak salah lagi, dia itu salah satu dari naga langit. Yang dikenal sebagai Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Dan orang ini bisa dikenal sebagai Hakuryuukou'** ucap kurama.

"Dia itu naruto, vali. Dan dia juga anak dari teman lamaku" ucap azazel.

'Baiklah kurama' ucap naruto lewat telepatinya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya anak kecil yang takut akan malam hari ya. Jangan bercanda kau Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon" ucap naruto.

'Bagaimana bisa dia tau tentangku, padahal aku tidak menunjukkan kekuatanku dan lagi dia hanya manusia biasa, apa dia memang bisa merasakan aura dragon ku ya!' batin vali.

**'Vali, kau harus berhati-hati dengannya. Karena sepertinya anak ini bukan anak sembarangan. Aku tahu bahwa dia itu menekan auranya hingga tidak dapat dirasakan olehmu vali. Bahkan aku saja hanya dapat merasakannya samar-samar'** ucap albion di dalam pikiran vali.

'Bagaimana naruto bisa mengetahuinya, padahal vali tidak menunjukkan kekuatannya dan juga dia datang kesini hanya dengan berjalan. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir memang benar naruto dapat merasakan aura walaupun ditekan hingga ketitik paling rendah. Seperti dia yang merasakan auraku tadi.' batin azazel.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya anak kecil? dan kenapa kau menekan auramu hingga tidak dapat dirasakan olehku, bahkan albion saja hanya dapat merasakan auramu samar-samar?" ucap vali.

"Kau benar vali, aku juga hanya dapat merasakannya sangat samar sekali. Apa kau memang menekan kekuatanmu naruto?" tanya azazel.

"Hah, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku hakuryuukou. Yang perlu kau tahu bahwa aku ini hanya anak kecil yang takut akan kegelapan malam. Hehehee..." ucap naruto sambil menyeringai.

"Kau memuatku jengkel" ucap vali, lalu dia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap naganya sambil berucap "**BALANCE! BREAKER!**".

**[VANISHING DRAGON! BALANCE! BREAKER!]**

Lalu tubuh vali bersinar dengan warna putih dan setelah itu vali sekarang menggunakan armor naga putih dengan sepasang sayap berwarna biru yang bersinar dan juga berlian yang berwana biru tua.

"**Divine Dividing: Scale Mail**" ucap vali.

"Kau ingin mengajakku bertarung ya? Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya ingin menemui paman azazel saja, tidak untuk bertarung" ucap naruto.

**'Naruto, kau harus ingat. Jangan sampai kau terkena sentuhan dari si hakuryuukou itu. Dia itu bisa membagi kekuatanmu dan menjadikan kekuatannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, kau akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu itu dengan EVOLUTION.'** ucap kurama.

'Arigatou kurama' ucap naruto melalui telepatinya.

"Sudah cepat kau keluarkan kekuatanmu itu dan tunjukkan padaku" ucap vali.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin bertarung. Tapi kalau itu maumu, mau bagaimana lagi. Dan kau sepertinya masih belum bisa menguasai Balance Breakermu dengan sempurna" ucap naruto sambil menyeringai yang tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Kau pikir kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku heh. TIDAK!" ucap vali.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ne paman azazel, bolehkah aku menitipkan bokkenku ini sebentar?" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pedangmu ini untuk bertarung?" tanya azazel.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan itu paman. Karena aku masih belum bisa menguasainya. Jadi aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan pedang itu. Jika hanya iblis liar saja mungkin aku masih bisa menggunakan itu paman" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto, berhati-hatilah" ucap azazel.

"Cepat kau tidak usah banyak omong anak kecil" ucap vali.

"Kau ini tidak bisa bersabar ya hakuryuukou." ucap naruto sambil tersenyum melihat dan naruto lalu melanjutkan "**BALANCE! BREAKER!**".

**[FIREFOX TAILED BEAST! BALANCE! BREAKER!]**

Lalu tubuh naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia sudah menggunakan armor Firefoxnya yang bersinar tidak begitu terang itu dan juga satu ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakannya yang terbuat dari Holy Firenya itu.

"**Holy Fire: Tailed Mode One Tail**" ucap naruto.

'Dia juga punya sacred gear?. Dan aura suci ini kenapa pekat sekali. Aku tidak pernah tau tentang sacred gear yang memiliki aura suci yang sangat pekat selain True Longinus. Apakah sacred gear yang naruto miliki ini adalah rival dari True Longinus. Tapi kenapa aku tidak tahu akan sacred gear yang seperti itu, dan juga tidak ada sacred gear yang seperti itu yang tergolong dalam 13 Longinus. Jika memang dia itu rival dari True Longinus, berarti dia akan memiliki peluang besar untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Tapi jika True Longinus itu berada di jalan yang salah, mungkin itu akan menjadi penghambat terjadinya perdamaian. Aku berharap kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian ini naruto.' batin azazel.

'Kekuatan apa itu, kenapa memancarkan aura suci yang pekat sekali' batin vali.

**'Vali, kau berhati-hatilah. Sepertinya dia memiliki sacred gear yang hampir setara dengan True Longinus, karena aura sucinya sangat pekat dan True Longinus juga memiliki aura suci yang sangat pekat juga. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya vali. Aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal itu.'** ucap albion.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau aku perbolehkan menyerang terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto.

"Apa kau yakin anak kecil?" lalu vali langsung saja terbang dengan kecepatan penuhnya ke arah naruto dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah naruto. Sementara naruto hanya melompat kesamping kiri. Vali lalu menyiapkan kekuatan sihirnya dan menembakkannya kearah naruto.

**[DUARRRR]**

Dan naruto hanya menghindarinya saja. Sementara vali masih terus menyerang naruto dan tidak ada yang kena satupun dari serangan vali. Dan naruto terus menghindarinya dengan menambahkan kecepatannya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu tapi naruto masih menghindar saja.

Tapi saat itu juga vali langsung membuat dua bola sihir dikedua tangannya, dan yang satu dia langsung menembakkannya ke arah naruto.

**[DUARRRR]**

Dan naruto hanya mengindar tapi sudah disambut oleh serangan selanjutnya yaitu bola sihir satunya milik vali.

**[DUARRRR]**

Hampir dia terkena oleh serangan kedua dan dia berhasil menghindarinya. Tapi ditempat dimana dia menghindar, sudah ditunggu oleh vali yang langsung meninju perut naruto.

**[DIVIDE!]**

"Uhk... uhuk..." naruto terbatuk-batuk saat terkena tinjuan vali dan kekuatannya pun sudah berkurang setengahnya.

'Ternyata kau benar kurama, dia itu bisa membagi kekuatanku' ucap naruto.

**'Kau berhati-hatilah naruto. Ingat, kunci kemenangan dalam pertarungan itu adalah konsentrasi yang tinggi, jadi kau berusahalah'** ucap kurama.

'Arigatou kurama. Aku akan mencobanya lagi' ucap naruto.

"Sepertinya kekuatanmu sudah tinggal separuh yah? hahahaaa... kau tau, saat aku mengambil energimu, aku harus membuang beberapa energiku sendiri agar bisa menampung energimu itu. Ayo tunjukkan lagi kekuatanmu itu dan berhentilah menghindar. Hahahaa..." tanya vali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyerangmu mulai sekarang" ucap naruto. "**EVOLUTION!**" ucapnya lagi.

**[FIREFOX! EVOLUTION!]**

Tubuh naruto bersinar kembali dan saat sinar sudah meredup, dapat dilihat bahwa ekor naruto sudah bertambah menjadi dua ekor.

"**Holy Fire: Tailed Mode Two Tail**" ucap naruto.

Naruto mengalirkan aura sucinya dan mengumpulkannya di tangan kanannya membentuk seperti bola api yang berputar dan memancarkan aura suci yang kuat dari bola api itu.

'Kenapa auranya itu meningkat dari yang sebelumnya dan aku juga dapat merasakan bola api itu memancarkan aura suci yang sangat kuat. Apakah ini hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan yang naruto miliki!' batin azazel yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dan membatin saja.

'Ke-kenapa kekuatannya meningkat dari sebelumnya' batin vali.

**'Vali berhati-hatilah, aura suci yang dimilikinya semakin pekat'** ucap albion.

"Kau akan merasakan ini **HOLY FIRE**" ucap naruto dan seketika itu naruto menghilang dan muncul didepan vali sambil memukulkan rasengan ke perutnya dan "**RASENGAN**"

**[BLAARRR]**

Dan itu membuat vali terlempar ke belakang dan juga tubuhnya berputar serta menghancurkan armor yang digunakan vali dan menyisakan sepasang sayap naganya itu. Karena efek dari rasengan naruto yang berputar dengan kencangnya dan tidak diketahui arah putarannya ke arah mana. Sementara naruto kembali ke tempat dimana azazel berada.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." vali terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segarnya.

'Bagaimana bisa. Serangannya sangat kuat sekali. Dan aura suci itu membuatku terluka cukup parah.' batin vali.

"**RESET**" ucap naruto.

**[FIREFOX! RESET!]**

Seketika itu armor yang membungkus naruto sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

'Serangan macam apa itu tadi, walaupun aku dapat melihat pergerakan naruto dengan samar. Tapi dia itu sangat cepat juga. Dia hampir sama seperti tou-sannya yang memiliki kecepatan super yang juga dijuluki sebagai Yelow Flash itu. Jika dia yang masih kecil seperti ini sudah mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini, bagaimana nanti jika dia sudah besar! Aku harap dia memang dapat mewujudkan perdamaian sejati' batin azazel lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini hakuryuukou atau bisa aku panggil Vali. Kau berlatihlah terlebih dahulu agar kau bisa menggunakan balance breakermu itu secara sempurna. Sukur-sukur kau juga bisa menggunakan mode sejatimu, Juggernaut Drive milik albion itu. Tapi ingat, jika kau lepas kendali saat menggunakan mode itu, maka tubuhmu bisa hancur dan kau akan mati. Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dan ingat namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mungkin setelah tiga tahun kedepan ini kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, akan aku ingat itu naruto. Jika kita sudah bertemu nanti, aku akan memperlihatkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya padamu" ucap vali.

"Aku tunggu itu vali. Dan paman, aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku takut kaa-san marah padaku. Jika ada waktu, aku akan menemuimu paman." ucap naruto dan naruto langsung mengambil bokkennya yang dititipkan pada azazel.

"Baiklah naruto. Berhati-hatilah" ucap azazel.

"Arigatou paman" ucap naruto dan detik berikutnya, tubuh naruto telah terbungkus oleh Holy Firenya dan membakar tubuhnya hingga menghilang.

* * *

Saat ini naruto muncul lagi di depan rumah baa-sannya dan langung saja masuk karena hari sudah malam. Sementara lampu didalam rumah sudah dimatikan. Naruto terus berjalan dan saat dia sampai didekat ruang keluarga. Tiba-tiba lampunya hidup dan disana sudah ada kaa-san dan baa-sannya yang menunggu. Sementara jii-sannya lagi duduk di ruang keluarga itu.

"Dari mana saja kamu? kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanya kaa-sannya yang dengan nada tingginya yang deketahui sedang marah.

"Go-gomen kaa-san, baa-san naru pulang malam" ucap naruto yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya karena takut.

"Apa kau tau sekarang sudah larut malam? dan siapa orang yang kau temui malam-malam begini?" sekarang yang bertanya baa-sannya.

"Aku tau baa-san, gomen. Aku tadi masih menemui paman" jawab naruto.

"Paman siapa naruto? bukannya kau tidak mengenal orang lain disini?" tanya jiraiya yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal orang-orang sini jii-san, tapi aku baru mengenal paman itu. Dan paman itu adalah teman tou-san" jawab naruto.

"Te-teman tou-sanmu?" tanya kushina dan naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tau kalau dia teman tou-sanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mendapat pesan dari tou-san untuk menemui temannya itu. Dan tou-san juga berpesan agar aku dapat mengenalnya seperti tou-san mengelanya." jawab naruto.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapat pesan tou-sanmu itu naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Tou-san menulis sebuah surat dan menyelipkannya di pedang buatannya ini kaa-san." jawab naruto.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau aku maafkan naru-chan. Tapi ingat, jika kau melakukan itu lagi! kau tidak akan kaa-san maafkan" jelas kushina.

"Ba-baik kaa-san." jawab naruto.

Dan mereka semua sekarang pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur. Sementara naruto yang sudah tidur, diapun bermimpi.

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

**NARUTO DREAM**

Aku berada dimana sekarang. Kenapa tempat ini semuanya putih. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini.

"Naruto" aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku, tapi aku tidak tau suara itu darimana.

"Naruto apa kau mendengarku?" suara itu lagi, dari mana sebernarnya suara itu.

"Ya aku mendengarmu. Tapi dimana kamu berada?" tanyaku karena aku penasaran dengan suara itu.

"Aku berada di belakangmu naruto." ucap suara itu. Aku pun berbalik dan yang aku lihat ada seseorang disana.

"To-tou-san! apa kau tou-san?" tanyaku ke orang itu.

"Ya aku tou-sanmu naruto. Ternyata kau sudah besar sekarang ya." jawab tou-san. Aku langsung saja memeluk tou-san, karena aku kangen sekali sama tou-san.

"Tou-san, kenapa baru sekarang menemui naru? Dan kenapa tou-san waktu itu pergi?" tanyaku pada tou-san.

"Maafkan tou-san naru. Tou-san waktu itu harus pergi. Karena tou-san itu pemimpin exorcist pada waktu itu, jadi tou-san harus menyelamatkan semua bawahan tou-san. Waktu itu bawahan tou-san banyak yang disekap oleh para iblis. Dan tou-san langsung saja menyelinap ke tempat mereka. Karena waktu itu hanya tou-san yang bisa menyelinap dengan tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Tapi setelah tou-san menyelamatkan semua bawahan tou-san, tou-san di tunggu oleh para pemimpin iblis waktu itu. Dan yang memberi tahu pada iblis itu adalah salah satu dari bawahan tou-san yang berkhinanat dan dia juga mantan murid tou-san dulu. Dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah di keluarkan dari exorcist. Dia bernama Freed Sellzen." Akupun kaget mendengar penjelasan dari tou-san. Jadi tou-san itu di khianati oleh bawahannya.

"Apa iblis yang tou-san hadapi itu dari keturunan maou lama?" tanyaku pada tou-san, karena aku ingin mengetahuinya secara lengkap.

"Ya kau benar naruto. Mereka memang keturunan dari 4 maou lama. Waktu itu ada Lucifer, Belzebub, Asmodeus, dan leviathan yang menyerangku. Dan apa kau sudah menemui teman tou-san?" tanya tou-san padaku.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tou-san dan dia juga bilang padaku bahwa tou-san meninggal pada waktu itu karena diserang oleh keturunan maou lama. Memangnya kenapa tou-san?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Jika kau sudah bertemu dengan temanku itu. Berarti kau sudah membaca isi suratku bukan?" tanya tou-san memastikan.

"Ya aku sudah membacanya tou-san" jawabku.

"Jika kau sudah membacanya, berarti kau itu sudah memiliki aura suci?" tanya tou-san.

"Aku sudah memilikinya tou-san." jawabku.

"Jika kau sudah memiliki aura suci, bisa dikatakan kau itu sudah masuk ke exorcist?" tanya tou-sanku.

"Aku masih belum masuk ke exorcist tou-san, aku masih mau masuk dan aku mulai masuk ke akademi exorcist minggu depan tou-san" jawabku.

"Terus kau mendapat aura suci itu dari mana naruto? Dan aku hampir lupa, jika kau nanti sudah masuk ke akademy exorcist, kau temuilah murid tou-san, dia bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia mungkin bisa menjagamu disana" tanya tou-san untuk memastikan kekuatan yang aku miliki.

"Aku mendapatkan aura itu karena aku dibantu oleh partnerku tou-san. Baik tou-san aku akan menemuinya jika sudah disana" jawabku memberi tahu tou-san bahwa aku itu mendapatkan kekuatanku dari partnerku yaitu kurama.

"Partner? siapa partnermu itu naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Dia bernama Kurama dan dia juga mendiami tubuhku tou-san?" jawabku.

"Kurama! mendiami tubuhmu! apa kau memiliki sacred gear naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu tou-san." jawabku.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar ada mahluk yang bernama kurama dan mendiami sacred gear" ucap tou-san.

"Ya memang sejak dulu belum pernah ada tou-san. Dan yang menjadi pertama dan terakhir yang akan menjadi partnernya hanya aku tou-san. Dan kurama itu tidak disegel di benda tou-san" jawabku.

"Jadi bisa dibilang, hanya kau yang akan memiliki kekuatannya naruto. Dan apa maksudnya dia tidak disegel di benda apapun. Setahuku, mahluk itu disegel di dalam sacred gear yang berbentuk benda. Lalu dia di segel dimana naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Dia itu disegel langsung ketubuhku tou-san" jawabku.

"Disegel langsung ketubuhmu? bagaimana bisa naruto?" tanya tou-san.

"Memang kebenarannya seperti itu tou-san. Dan bisa dikatakan bahwa tubuhku ini adalah sacred gearku tou-san" jawabku.

"Jadi seperti itu ya. Sejak dulu tidak ada mahluk yang langsung disegel ke dalam tubuh manusia. Dan hanya di segel ke dalam benda saja. Jika seperti itu, berarti kau dan kurama itu bisa menyatu. Dan mahluk apa yang mendiami tubuhmu itu naruto?" tanya tou-sanku.

"Dia rubah api suci yang memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan" jawabku.

"Rubah api suci! Dan memiliki ekor berjumlah sembilan! setahuku tidak pernah ada mahluk seperti itu, bahkan hingga memiliki ekor yang berjumlah sembilan itu. Aku harap kau itu tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk kejahatan naruto. Gunakanlah kekuatan yang di berikan tuhan kepadamu itu untuk kebaikan. Dan saat kau melawan musuhmu, jangan sampai kau melawannya menggunakan emosimu naruto. Karena jika itu terjadi, maka kau akan kehilangan kendali. Jadi latihlah pengontrolan emosimu itu. Dengan mengontrol emosimu, kau akan bertarung dengan maksimal dan tidak akan mendapat gangguan. Jadi, saat bertarung kau harus tenang dan tetap focus pada musuhmu. Dengan begitu kau akan memiliki peluang yang besar untuk menang. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" jelas tou-san padaku.

"Ya aku mengerti tou-san, dan aku juga sudah belajar mengontrol emosiku itu sejak aku berumur 8 tahun tou-san. Karena untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku itu, aku harus bisa memiliki konsentrasi yang bagus dan kontrol yang bagus juga. Karena itu aku belajar mengendalikan emosiku tou-san agar tidak menghancurkan konsentrasiku itu." Jawabku.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti naruto. Apa kau sudah bisa menggunakan pedang **Ex-Destruction** itu?" tanya tou-sanku.

"Belum tou-san, aku belum bisa menggunakannya. Aku baru tahu kemaren lusa kalau bokken itu adalah pedang asli. Lalu bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang itu tou-san agar pedang itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya." tanyaku mengenai pedang Ex-Destruction.

"Itu mudah saja naruto, kau hanya perlu mengalirkan auramu pada pedang itu. Sebagai contoh jika kau ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan penghancurnya itu kau hanya perlu mengalirinya dan mengarahkannya kesasaran dan dari situ akan diketahui efek dari pedangmu itu. Dan juga pedang itu hanya akan bereaksi pada keturunanku saja. Jadi jika pedang itu di pegang oleh orang lain, maka tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Apa kau mengerti naruto?" jelas tou-san.

"Aku mengerti tou-san." ucapku.

"Bagus kalau begitu dan sekali lagi ingat jangan pergunakan kekuatanmu itu untuk kejahatan naruto. Gunakanlah kekuatanmu itu untuk menolong orang lain dan juga untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi dan berharga bagimu. Dan ingat, cobalah kau belajar untuk saling memaafkan orang yang sudah jahat padamu atau orang yang menjadi musuhmu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak akan memiliki dendam pada siapapun dan juga tidak melahirkan rantai kebencian yang tidak ada akhirnya itu sampai salah satu dari mereka itu sadar akan kelakuannya." ucap tou-san.

"Baik tou-san" balasku.

"Naruto, tou-san sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi" ucap tou-san.

"Kenapa tou-san" tanyaku.

"Aku harus segera pergi" jawab tou-san.

"Tapi kenapa harus secepat itu tou-san. Aku masih ingin bersama denganmu tou-san" jawabku yang dari tadi masih setia memeluk tou-san dan makin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini naruto. Tolong kau jaga kaa-sanmu, jii-san dan baa-san naruto. Tolong bantu juga temanku itu agar dia dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk mendamaikan dunia ini naruto. Dan tolong bilang pada kaa-sanmu bahwa tou-san sangat menyayanginya. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu naruto. Aku juga menyayangi jii-san dan baa-sanmu. Aku harus segera pergi naruto." ucap tou-sanku.

"Baiklah tou-san. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungi keluargaku. Dan aku juga akan menyampaikannya pada kaa-san" balasku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu naruto. Dan selamat tinggal" ucap tou-san dan tou-san langsung melepas pelukanku dan dari tubuhnya itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang sangat terang dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, aku sudah tidak melihat tou-san ada disana. Mungkin tou-san itu sudah pergi.

"Selamat tinggal tou-san. Aku juga akan selalu menyayangimu" gumamku. Dan tiba-tiba tempat yang aku tempati sekarang ini bersinar sangat terang. Dan setelah itu aku sudah tidak disitu lagi.

**END NARUTO DREAM**

**END NARUTO POV**

* * *

**Skip time.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Naru-chan cepat bangun sekarang sudah pagi" ucap kushina yang saat ini lagi membangunkan naruto.

"Engh. . . 5 menit lagi kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Cepat bangun kalau tidak, kaa-san tidak akan memasakkanmu ramen" ucap kushina.

'Tidaaaakk... aku tidak mau kehilangan ramenku' batin naruto.

"Ba-baik kaa-san naru akan bangun" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, cepat sana mandi dan ganti bajumu" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto dan dia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

**Skip Time.**

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di ruang makan bersama kushina, tsunade dan jiraiya. Dan mereka sudah selesai makan.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Aku tadi malam bertemu tou-san" ucap naruto.

"Be-bertemu mi-minato?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, tou-san mendatangiku di mimpiku kaa-san. Dan tou-san bilang, dia sangat sayang sama kaa-san, aku, baa-san dan juga jii-san. Tou-san ingin aku selalu melindungi semua keluargaku, orang yang aku sayangi dan juga orang yang berharga bagiku. Dan juga selalu menolong orang lain. Itulah yang tou-san bilang padaku" ucap naruto.

"Apakah tou-sanmu menceritakan tentang kematiannya waktu itu naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Iya kaa-san" jawab naruto.

'Kenapa minato menceritakan kebenarannya, jika naru-chan nekat dan ingin membalas akan kematian tou-sannya, bisa-bisa dia dalam bahaya. Aku harap dengan naru-chan yang masuk ke akademi exorcist itu bisa membuatnya tidak berada dalam bahaya. Dan aku berharap agar yang menjadi pembimbingnya disana adalah kakashi murid tou-sannya.' batin kushina.

"Kenapa kaa-san diam saja? Apa ada yang kaa-san pikirkan?" tanya naruto yang membuat kushina keluar dari pikirannya itu.

"Ti-tidak ada naru-chan. Kaa-san tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok" jawab kushina.

"Baiklah aku akan berangkat kushina, naru-chan dan jiraiya agar tidak telat mengajarnya" ucap tsunade dan dia pun langsung berangkat kesekolah tempat dia mengajar.

"Ne naruto, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya jiraiya.

"Kemana jii-san?" tanya naruto.

"Aku mau ke onsen untuk mencari inspirasi tentang novel terbaruku" jawab jiraiya. Kushina yang mendengar anaknya akan diajak ketempat nista tou-sannya itu langsung menegur naruto.

"Kau jangan ikut jii-san naru-chan. Jika kau ingin ikut jii-san sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." ucap kushina sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi?" tanya naruto yang semakin ketakutan akan ancaman yang akan di berikan kaa-sannya itu.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah aku masakkan ramen lagi. Apa kau mau naru-chan?" tanya kushina yang masih tetap dengan seringainya.

**[GLEGARRRR]**

Tubuh naruto pun menegang seperti terkena sambar oleh petir.

'Bagaimana jika kaa-san memang tidak akan pernah memasakkanku ramen lagi. Apalagi ramen buatan kaa-san kan sangat spesial. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika hidup tanpa ramen kaa-san. Arrrggghh ... sebaiknya aku tidak ikut jii-san dari pada kehilangan ramen spesial kaa-san' batin naruto.

"Ti-tidak kaa-san. A-aku tidak akan ikut jii-san. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ramenku" jawab naruto. Dan jawaban itu membuat kushina tersenyum karena ancamannya itu berhasil.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan berangkat sendiri saja. Aku berangkat kushina, naruto" ucap jiraiya dan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Ne kaa-san, kita akan pergi kemana sekarang?" tanya naruto.

"Kita akan pergi jalan-jalan naru-chan. Naru-chan ingin jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya kushina.

"Naru tidak tau kaa-san." jawab Kirim masukan Privasi &amp; Persyaratan

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi butik kaa-san di kota ini dan juga nanti kita jalan-jalan ketaman?" usul kushina.

"Jadi kita akan pergi bertemu ayame-neechan kaa-san?" tanya naruto. Ayame adalah anak dari teuchi pemilik kedai ramen. Dia di beri kepercayaan oleh kushina untuk mengurus butiknya itu di kota ini. Dan ayame sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri oleh kushina.

"Ya kita akan kesana. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak kushina.

"Tunggu kaa-san, aku akan mengambil bokkenku dulu" pinta naruto.

"Baiklah, kaa-san akan tunggu di depan" ucap kushina.

Naruto langsung berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil bokkennya dan setelah itu dia langsung keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju dimana kushina sekarang berada.

"Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang kaa-san?" tanya naruto yang sudah berada di samping kushina.

"Tentu" jawab kushina.

* * *

Naruto dan juga kushina pun berjalan di trotoar sambil melihat-lihat jalanan yang agak ramai. Setelah berjalan selama 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai juga didepan butik kushina yang terdapat tulisan "UZUMAKI's Shop". Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam butik itu dan langsung menemui ayame.

"Ayame-neechan" panggil naruto.

Ayame yang merasa dipanggil langsung mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya itu. Saat sudah di ketahui siapa yang memanggil, diapun tersenyum kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah naru-chan dan kushina-nee. Kapan naru-chan datang kesini?" sapa ayame sambil bertanya ke naruto.

"Baru kemaren naru sama kaa-san sampai nee-chan. Bagaimana kabar nee-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja naru-chan. Apa naru-chan disini akan mencari-cari pakaian?" tanya ayame.

"Naru tidak tau. Apa kaa-san akan mencarikan naru pakaian?" tanya naruto pada kaa-sannya.

"Tentu. Jika naru-chan ingin mencari pakaian yang bagus, kenapa tidak" jawab kushina.

"Naru ingin punya jubah seperti milik tou-san dan berkanji UZUMAKI di belakang, karena punya tou-san dulu berkanji NAMIKAZE jadi aku ingin pakai UZUMAKI dan aku ingin jubah itu berwarna putih dan terdapat aksen jilatan api dibagian bawahnya yang berwarna kuning keemasan" ucap naruto.

"Kalau itu harus memesan terlebih dahulu naru-chan. Apa kau yakin akan menggunakan jubah naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru yakin kaa-san. Tapi naru akan memesannya setelah 3 tahun nanti. Jadi naru nanti akan memakainya saat sudah besar." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan, nee-chan akan menunggu waktu itu tiba dan nee-chan akan memesankannya untukmu." ucap ayame.

"Arigatou nee-chan" ucap naruto yang langsung memeluk ayame.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi naru-chan. Nah ayame, aku pergi dulu." ucap kushina.

"Baik kushina-nee" balas ayame.

* * *

Kushina dan naruto saat ini melanjutkan jalan-jalannya lagi dikota kuoh itu. Mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen dimana pemilik kedai itu adalah teuchi, tou-san dari ayame. Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kedai, mereka langsung saja masuk dan duduk.

"Yo teuchi-jiisan" panggil naruto pada teuchi.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto dan kau datang juga kushina?" tanya teuchi.

"Ya begitulah paman" ucap kusina.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen jii-san" ucap naruto.

"Aku ramen biasa saja paman" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah dua ramen akan segera datang" ucap teuchi yang langsung masuk untuk menyiapkan ramennya. Setelah beberapa saat teuchi pun kembali dengan membawa 2 mangkuk ramen.

"Ramen sudah siap" ucap teuchi yang menghidangkan ramen itu pada kushina dan naruto.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto.

Mereka berdua langsung memakan ramennya hingga habis.

"Paman uangnya aku taruh dimeja" ucap kushina.

"Ya datang lagi ya" ucap teuchi.

"Ya" ucap mereka berdua.

Setelah itu mereka pergi melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka dan mereka segera pulang karena hari sudah agak sore.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

========== Chapter 3 ==========

Saat ini sudah malam hari dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Naruto berjalan-jalan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Dia terus menyusuri jalan dan saat naruto berjalan didaerah bukit yang diatas terdapat kuil. Dia mendengar orang yang sepertinya minta tolong.

"To-tolong ja-jangan bu-bunuh a-anakku" ucap orang yang meminta tolong itu dengan suara yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat lagi karena terdapat luka di tubuhnya itu.

"Aku harus tetap membunuhnya, jadi segera menyingkirlah" ucap orang yang sedang ingin membunuh orang itu.

Karena naruto seperti mendengar sesuatu akan adanya bahaya yang terjadi. Dia langsung saja berlari ke atas bukit itu menuju kekuil yang berada diatas. Setelah sampai disana, naruto langsung saja buka suara.

"Ada apa ini kok ribut malam-malam." tanya naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar ada suara dari belakang mereka langsung berbalik dan melihat naruto.

"Anak kecil sepertimu kenapa malam-malam berada ditempat ini?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh aku, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin pergi kekuil ini saja. Tapi karena ada keributan, aku segera saja berlari kesini. Setelah sampai disini, ternyata aku melihat segerombolan manusia yang tidak tau diri yang ingin membunuh sesamanya dan juga seperti pecundang yang main keroyokan serta beraninya hanya sama perempuan. Benar-benar manusia yang tidak tau diri. Kalian itu malah membuat malu existensi manusia saja" ucap naruto yang dapat membuat semua orang yang menyerang tadi itu semakin marah karena diejek oleh anak kecil.

"Anak kecil sepertimu beraninya kau mengejek kami" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan suara yang tinggi.

"yareyare, kalian pikir aku datang kesini tanpa persiapan. Coba lihat aku saat ini sudah membawa bokkenku ini" ucap naruto yang memegang bokkennya ditangan kanannya dan menepuk-nepukkan ke bahu kanannya.

"Hahaha... kau pikir kau dapat mengalahkan kami hanya dengan pedang kayu seperti itu. Kau jangan bercanda. Apalagi kau itu hanya anak kecil. Hahahaa kau itu membuatku ketawa saja" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh benarkah? tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku cuma punya bokkenku ini saja. Jadi ayo siapa yang mau maju duluan melawan anak kecil ini?" tanya naruto.

"Kau akan mati bocah" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang maju.

"Oh begitukah, kalau begitu silahkan dibuktikan omonganmu itu" ucap naruto yang masih dengan nada tenang tanpa ada rasa ketakutan.

"Kau akan aku bunuh" ucap orang yang maju tadi dan dia langsung saja berlari kearah naruto berada.

Orang itu langsung saja menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal pada naruto. Namun naruto hanya menggeser badannya kesamping kirinya agar tidak terkena serangan. Merasa serangannya tadi gagal, orang tadi langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan target adalah leher naruto. Naruto hanya menundukkan badannya dan memukulkan bokkennya itu pada tangan musuhnya yang sedang memegang pedang. Seketika itu pedang yang dipegang musuhnya langsung jatuh ketanah.

"Hanya segitukah kekuatan orang dewasa seperti kalian. Yareyare, kalian ini membosankan sekali. Apa kalian tidak malu dikalahkan hanya oleh anak kecil sepertiku. Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku merasa malu dan langsung bunuh diri ditempat. Hahahahaa..." ucap naruto yang membuat mereka semua semakin marah pada naruto.

"Semuanya segera serang dia" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Baik" ucap yang lainnya.

"Kalian mau main keroyokan ya? baiklah jika itu mau kalian" ucap naruto.

Mereka segera berlari kearah naruto berada dengan mengacungkan pedang yang mereka bawa. Naruto hanya mengalirkan auranya pada bokkennya dan langsung menarik pedang yang ada didalamnya dan seketika dia bersiap untuk menerima serangan. Naruto mengalirkan auranya lagi pada pedang Ex-Destructionnya itu untuk menggunakan kekuatan penghancurnya. Salah satu musuhnya pun sampai didepan naruto dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical sementara naruto hanya menahannya secara horizontal. Namun anehnya pedang yang mereka gunakan untuk menebas naruto itu malah hancur saat mengenai pedang naruto.

**[CRASSSS]**

'Bagaimana bisa pedangku hancur saat mengenai pedang anak itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.' batin dari musuh yang menyerang naruto barusan.

Dan yang lainnya terus mencoba untuk mengenai naruto, tapi sama seperti temannya tadi yang juga pedangnya hancur. Merasa serangannya gagal, salah satu dari mereka menyuruh berhenti untuk menyerang.

"Hentikan serangan kalian" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

'Bagaimana bisa semua pedang yang menyentuh pedangnya langsung hancur. Apa yang terjadi dan siapa anak ini sebenarnya' batin dari mereka semua.

"Yareyare, kenapa kalian malah berhenti menyerangku? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya naruto pada mereka.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Oh kalian ingin tahu siapa aku, baiklah akan aku beritahu" ucap naruto sambil menyeringai dan dia melanjutkan "Tapi dengan ini" ucap naruto sambil mengangkat pedangnya itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya mereka ketakutan.

"Aku hanya ingin membunuh kalian karena kalian itu sudah jahat terhadap sesama manusia, jadi aku basmi saja dari pada nanti menyerang orang lain lagi." ucap naruto.

Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia itu menggunakan kekautan Excalibur Rapidly yang memiliki kecepatan hebat. Dengan itu naruto langsung menebas dan menusuk mereka satu persatu.

**[JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS][JRASSS]**

"Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..." "Arrrrghhhh..."

"Kalian seharusnya tidak meremehkan lawan kalian yang walaupun anak kecil ini" ucap naruto dan dia langsung menghampiri 2 orang yang dari tadi hanya melihat naruto membunuh orang-orang yang menyerangnya.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto walaupun dia tahu salah satu dari mereka sudah terluka parah.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang bersama ibunya itu.

"Si-siapa na-namamu n-nak?" ucap seorang ibu yang dengan nada yang seperti sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap naruto.

"A-ak-aku mi-minta to-tolong nak. To-tolong ja-jaga pu-putriku i-ini" ucap seorang ibu itu.

"Ta-tapi hiks kaa-san hiks..., aku hiks ingin bersama kaa-san hiks... hiks..." ucap anak perempuan itu sambil menangis dan masih terus memeluk kaa-sannya itu.

"Su-sudah lah. Ka-kau pa-pasti bi-bisa wa-walaupun hi-hidup ta-tanpa kaa-san. Kaa-san i-ngin kau tum-buh de-dewasa dan men-jadi ku-kuat. To-tolong ya nak. Ja-jagalah pu-putriku ini" ucapan seorang ibu itu.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga anak anda" balas naruto.

"A-arigatou nak" ucap seorang ibu itu dan seketika itu dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan meninggal ditempat.

"Kaa-saannnn... hiks... hiks... hiks..." teriak akeno yang mengetahui kaa-sannya sudah tiada dan dia masih tetap menangis.

"Sudahlah kau tenangkan dirimu dan kau harus ingat apa pesan kaa-sanmu tadi. Jadi tenangkan dirimu ya" ucap naruto yang sambil menepuk bahu anak perempuan itu. Dan anak perempuan itu langsung memeluk naruto sambil menangis. Sementara naruto hanya mengelus-elus rambut anak perempuan itu sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ta-tapi hiks... kaa-san... hiks..." ucap gadis itu.

"Sudah sudah, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku yakin kau pasti kuat. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Siapa namamu?" Tanya naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Na-namaku hiks... Akeno hiks... Himejima" ucap gadis yang bernama akeno itu yang masih berada dipelukan naruto.

"Sudah ya akeno-chan. Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum teman-teman mereka datang kesini" ucap naruto.

"Ba-baiklah hiks naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak naruto.

Mereka berduapun pergi dari situ. Mereka turun dari perbukitan. Mereka terus berjalan. Setelah 30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan "UZUMAKI's shop" dimana naruto saat ini mengajak akeno ke butik milik kaa-sannya.

"Na-naru-kun, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya akeno yang dirinya sudah tenang.

"Kau akan mengganti bajumu itu karena bajumu sudah sangat kotor" ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi" ucap akeno.

"Sudah ayo kita masuk" ajak naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke butik milik kaa-san naruto itu dan menuju ke jempat dimana ayame berana.

"Nee-chan" panggil naruto pada ayame.

"Oh kau naru-chan. Dan siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu, apa dia kekasihmu? hehehe" tanya ayame.

"Bu-bukan nee-chan. Dia ini teman baruku. Dan berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu nee-chan. Kau tau kan aku ini masih kecil, jadi tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Perkenalkan dirimu akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun. Namaku Akeno Himejima" ucap akeno.

"Wah namanya akeno ya. Baiklah. Jadi naru-chan ada apa kau kesini malam-malam begini?" tanya ayame.

"Nee-chan tolong ganti pakaian yang dipakai akeno-chan ini dengan baju yang baru. Bisakan nee-chan?" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan. Ayo akeno-chan" ajak ayame pada akeno.

Akeno berserta ayame langsung pergi untuk mengganti pakaian akeno. Sementara naruto hanya menunggu ditempat sambil meminum minuman kaleng yang dibelinya di depan butik kaa-sannya itu. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya akeno beserta ayame pun keluar dan dengan akeno yang sudah menggunakan pakaian yang bagus.

"Bagaimana naru-chan, bagus bukan" ucap ayame.

"Iya bagus nee-chan. Dan kau sangat cantik sekali akeno-chan" ucap naruto. Sementara akeno hanya merona dipuji oleh orang yang sudah menolongnya itu.

"Wah ternyata kau pintar juga menggoda perempuan ya naru-chan" ucap ayame.

"Hah, sudahlah nee-chan jangan selalu menggodaku seperti itu." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah. Jadi kenapa kau malam-malam keluar naru-chan?" tanya ayame.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan nee-chan." ucap naruto.

"Tapi kenapa harus jalan-jalan malam hari?" tanya ayame.

"Aku jalan-jalan sambil ingin bertemu paman" ucap naruto.

"Pamanmu? siapa naru-chan?" tanya ayame.

"Dia teman tou-san waktu dulu sebelum tou-san meninggal. Jadi tou-san menyuruhku untuk menemui temannya itu jika sudah besar. Makanya aku mau menemuinya nee-chan. Tapi berhubung sudah larut malam, jadi aku pulang saja nee-chan. Yasudah nee-chan, aku pergi dulu. Dan untuk pakainnya tolong tulis saja kalau aku yang mengambilnya" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan" ucap ayame.

"Ayo akeno-chan" ajak naruto.

"Baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Naruto dan akeno pun melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Mereka terus menyusuri jalanan dimalam hari itu. Dan mereka berhenti tepat didepan kedai ramen.

"Akeno-chan, apa kau lapar?" tanya naruto.

"Tidak naru-kun" ucap akeno.

[Kruyuk...kruyuk]

Akeno yang perutnya berbunyi pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Ah sepertinya perutmu itu berkata lain. Hahahaaa..." ucap naruto.

"Ayo kita masuk" lanjut naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk ke kedai ramen itu.

"Yo jii-san, aku datang lagi" ucap naruto.

"Oh kau datang lagi naruto dan kau membawa kekasihmu ya. Wah cantiknya... Ternyata kau pintar juga memilih wanita naruto. hahahaaaa..." ucap teuchi.

"Dia bukan kekasihku jii-san. Dia temenku. Dan berhenti menggodaku seperti itu. Jii-san tau kan kalau aku masih kecil. Jadi tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang kau mau pesan apa?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen saja, kalau kau akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"A-aku sa-sama denganmu saja naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah, dua miso ramen segera datang" ucap teuchi dan langsung masuk.

"Ne akeno-chan" pangil naruto.

"Y-ya naru-kun?" ucap akeno sambil menghadap ke naruto.

"Apa kau mau bercerita tentang masalah yang tadi padaku?" ucap naruto.

"..." akeno hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung memegang tangan akeno untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Jika kau memang tidak ingin bercerita, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan menunggunya" ucap naruto mencoba menenangkan akeno. Akeno hanya mengangguk.

"Dua miso ramen sudah siap" ucap teuchi dan langsung menghidangkannya ke naruto dan akeno.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto.

"Ya sama-sama naruto." ucap teuchi dan langsung masuk.

"Ayo akeno-chan. Makanlah telebih dahulu." ucap naruto.

"Ba-baik" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua langsung memakan ramen mereka dalam diam, karena naruto tidak ingin mengganggu akeno. Jadi dia diam saja. Dan merekapun menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ayo kita pergi akeno-chan" ajak naruto.

"Ya naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Jii-san uangnya sudah aku taruh dimeja" ucap naruto.

"Ya... Datang lagi yaa..." ucap teuchi.

"Ya" balas naruto.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kedai itu dan mereka terus berjalan untuk pulang ke rumah naruto. Dan mereka berduapun sampai didepan pintu. Naruto langsung membuka pintu itu.

"Ayo kita masuk" ucap naruto. Akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah menutup pintu.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto.

"Okaeri" jawab kushina dari dalam dan dia pun keluar untuk menemui naruto. "Kenapa kau baru pulang? dan siapa gadis manis ini naru-chan?" tanya kushina yang tadinya mau marah-marah malah tidak jadi saat melihat gadis yang dibawa naruto.

"Dia teman baruku kaa-san, ayo perkenalkan dirimu akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Baik naru-kun. Perkenalkan namaku Akeno Himejima" ucap akeno.

"Jadi namanya akeno ya. Wah ayo masuk akeno-chan" ajak kushina dan langsung menarik tangan akeno untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam rumah sementara naruto hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga mereka pun duduk disofa yang disediakan. Jiraiya duduk di sofa yang hanya berisi satu orang. Kushina dan tsunade di sofa sebelah kanan jiraiya. Naruto dan akeno di sebelah kiri jiraiya.

"Jadi naru-chan, bisa kamu jelaskan siapa akeno-chan sebenarnya?" tanya kushina.

Naruto melirik ke akeno untuk meminta persetujuan dan dia memegang tangan akeno agar menenangkannya. Dan akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Baiklah kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san. Aku akan menjelaskannya." ucap naruto. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Tadi pada saat aku berjalan-jalan di daerah yang dekat dengan perbukitan dimana bukit itu terdapat kuil di bagian paling atas. Tapi yang aku dengar adalah orang yang memohon agar diampuni dan dengan nada yang kesakitan. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku dapat mendengar walaupun sangat tinggi bukit itu, tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya. Aku langsung saja naik di tangga yang menuju kekuil itu. Tapi saat sudah sampai diatas, aku melihat segerombolan orang yang sedang mengeroyok 2 orang perempuan. Aku langsung saja menyapa mereka agar mereka perhatiannya teralihkan kearahku. Dan setelah itu mereka meyerangku. Untung saja aku bisa menggunakan pedang Ex-Destruction ku yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memberiku kecepatan dalam bergerak. Aku dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka semua. Dan langsung menghampiri 2 orang perempuan dimana salah satunya terluka cukup parah yang terdapat sayatan-sayatan di tubuhnya. Dan dia adalah okaa-san akeno-chan. Dia memintaku untuk menjaga akeno-chan sebelum dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Dan aku langsung membawa akeno-chan kesini karena jika masih disana, bisa saja bantuan dari mereka akan datang." lanjut naruto. Yang lain yang mendengar penjelasan naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya. Lalu apa kau akan tinggal dengan akeno?" tanya jiraiya.

"Aku belum tau jii-san, tapi akeno-chan saat ini butuh orang yang dapat melindunginya. Jika akeno-chan disini hanya tinggal dengan baa-san dan jii-san. Dia tidak akan aman. Aku masih mencarikan tempat yang aman untuk akeno-chan tinggal." ucap naruto. Sementara akeno yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, karena dia tidak ingin membuat susah orang yang telah menolongnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur karena malam sudah semakin larut. Dan untukmu akeno-chan, kau bisa tidur di kamar disebelah kamar naru-chan" ucap tsunade. Akeno hanya mengangguk saja sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Ayo akeno-chan" ajak naruto yang sudah berdiri.

"Baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju kamar naruto. Dimana kamar itu ada di lantai dua. Naruto pun mengantarkan akeno ke kamar yang akan ditempati. Setelah sampai didepan kamar, naruto langsung membuka pintu dan mengajak akeno masuk kekamar yang akan ditempati akeno itu.

"Nah akeno-chan, kau tidurlah disini. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa kekamarku dikamar sebelah" ucap naruto.

"Tapi aku masih takut untuk sendirian" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan temani kamu hingga kamu tertidur" ucap naruto.

"Arigato naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Sama-sama" balas naruto.

Naruto langsung menidurkan akeno untuk menemaninya agar tidak ketakutan. Akeno tidur dikasurnya sementara naruto hanya duduk dipinggiran kasur. Setelah dirasa akeno sudah tertidur pulas, dia langsung berdiri untuk kembali kekamarnya. Tapi sebelum dia berdiri sepenuhnya, ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Naru-kun, tolong jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian disini." ucap akeno.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu. Jadi kau tidur ya akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Ya naru-kun" balas akeno dan dia langsung tidur tapi masih menggenggam tangan naruto. Sementara naruto hanya tetap duduk seperti semula. Tapi dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

**'Naruto'** panggil kurama.

'Ada apa?' jawab naruto.

**'Sepertinya kau menyukai gadis ini?'** goda kurama.

'Sudah kurama, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan menggodaku seperti itu' ucap naruto.

**'Bukannya menggoda, tapi itu sepertinya kenyataan. Coba lihat dirimu sekarang, kau bahkan mau menemaninya untuk tidur. Bukankah itu sudah menjadi bukti'** ucap kurama yang sambil tersenyum di mindscape naruto.

'I-itu... a-aku hanya mau menjaganya saja.' jawab naruto.

**'Kau mau menjaganya karena tidak ingin kehilangan dia bukan?'** ucap kurama yang masih terus menggoda naruto.

'I-itu karena aku harus menepati janjiku pada ibunya' jawab naruto.

**'Sudahlah kau mengaku saja, aku ini adalah partnermu. Jadi aku bisa tahu apa yang kau lakukan'** ucap kurama.

'Sudah kubilang aku hanya mau menepati janji saja. Dan kau harus tau, aku ini masih kecil. Jadi aku tidak mau berpikiran dewasa seperti itu dulu' jawab naruto.

**'Hah, kau masih tetap tidak ingin mengaku ya. Baiklah, tapi ingat apapun yang kau lakukan, aku mengetahuinya'** ucap kurama.

'Aku tahu akan hal itu. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur saja' ucap naruto. Naruto lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur, tapi kejadian tadi masih terulang kembali.

"Naru-kun, tolong jangan pergi. Aku takut sendirian disini." ucap akeno lagi yang masih memegang tangan naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi akeno-chan, aku hanya mau tidur di sofa saja" ucap naruto.

"Aku takut kau akan pergi jika kau tidak di sampingku. Tidurlah disampingku naru-kun, aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku sendirian" ucap akeno.

"Ta-ta-tapi, a-aku kan laki-laki dan kau perempuan. Jadi kita tidak boleh tidur bersama" ucap naruto.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang kalau kau masih kecil, jadi kita bisa tidur bersama bukan" ucap akeno.

"Ba-baiklah ka-kalau itu maumu" ucap naruto. Dia langsung duduk kembali ke tempat semula dan tangannya masih setia dipegangi oleh akeno.

"A-apa ti-tidak a-apa apa akeno-chan" ucap naruto yang masih ragu akan permintaan akeno itu.

"Tidak apa-apa naru-kun. Aku hanya takut sendirian malam ini. Biasanya aku selalu bersama kaa-san saat aku tidur, ta-tapi hiks... karena kaa-san hiks... sudah tiada hiks... aku tidak tahu hiks... harus sama hiks... siapa lagi hiks..." ucap akeno sambil menangis karena dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi yang membuat ibunya meninggal. Sementara naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja berusaha menenangkan dengan memeluk akeno.

"Sudahlah akeno-chan. Kau harus kuat untuk menjalani semua ini. Aku akan menemanimu tidur, jadi jangan menangis lagi ya" ucap naruto yang masih memeluk akeno.

"Arigatou naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Ya sudah sekarang kau tidur ya, dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan menemanimu. Jadi, kau jangan sedih lagi. Apapun yang telah terjadi, kau harus bisa bangkit dan terus berusaha untuk maju. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ucap naruto sambil melepas pelukannya pada akeno.

"Arigatou naru-kun" ucap akeno dan dia masih tetap setia untuk memegang tangan naruto agar tidak pergi. Dia langsung tidur dan naruto juga tidur disampingnya yang masih ragu akan itu. Tapi karena dia tidak ingin akeno bangun lagi gara-gara dia pergi, jadi dia langsung saja tidur disitu.

Keesokan hariya.

"Naru-chan, cepat bangun dan buka pintunya" ucap kushina.

"..." menunggu tidak ada jawaban, kushina langsung saja masuk dan saat berada didalam kamar dia tidak melihat naruto ada disanaa.

'Dimana naru-chan berada ya, apa dia tidur di kamar akeno-chan juga ya' batin kushina. Dia langsung keluar dan langsung menuju ke pintu sebelah kamar milik naruto itu. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu ataupun memangil naruto, tapi dia langsung saja masuk kekamar itu. Dan yang dapat dia lihat saat ini adalah naruto yang tidur bersama akeno bersebelahan dan juga saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

'Apa yang naru-chan lakukan ya. Aku harap dia tidak melakukan apa apa, karena dia itu masih kecil' batin kushina. Dia pun mendekat ke ranjang dan berdiri disamping ranjang itu.

"Naru-chan cepat bangun" ucap kushina. Bukannya naruto yang bangun, tapi malah akeno yang bangun duluan dan dia langsung duduk.

"Engh... Lima menit lagi kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Ohayo akeno-chan" ucap kushina sambil tersenyum ke arah akeno.

"O-ohayo bibi" ucap akeno yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan tangan naruto karena malu pada kaa-san naruto.

"Naruto cepat bangun, jika tidak kau tidak dapat ramen pagi ini" ucap kushina pada naruto.

'APA! aku tidak mau kehilangan ramenku pagi ini!' batin naruto.

"A-aku bangun kaa-san" ucap naruto yang langsung bangun. Dan naruto yang melihat akeno sudah duduk di sampingnya itu, dia langsung menyapanya. "Ohayo akeno-chan" sapa naruto.

"O-ohayo naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian tidur bersama naru-chan?" ucap kushina.

"Be-begini kaa-san. Tadi malam naru menemani akeno agar dia tidak ketakutan saat tidur. Karena akeno-chan takut jika di tinggal sendiri, jadi aku menemaninya dan tidur bersama" ucap naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak tidur disofa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru juga tidak tau, tapi kaa-san naru kan masih kecil. Tidak apa-apa kan walaupun tidur bersama?" tanya naruto.

"Hah, baiklah baiklah. Sekarang cepat kalian mandi, dan untuk akeno-chan. Karena disini tidak ada pakaian lagi, jadi tetap pakai pakaian itu ya. Nanti akan aku belikan yang baru" ucap kushina.

"Arigatou bibi" jawab akeno.

"Sama-sama dan jangan panggil aku bibi, panggil aku kaa-san saja ya." ucap kushina.

"Ba-baik ka-kaa-san" ucap akeno yang masih malu-malu.

"Begitu lebih baik. sudah sana segera mandi dan kau cepat mandi dikamarmu sendiri naru-chan" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto. Dia langsung keluar dan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Sementara kushina pergi ke lantai bawah dan akeno langsung pergi mandi.

45 menit kemudian.

Mereka semua berkumpul diruang makan. Dan juga sudah selesai makan.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru mau ngajak akeno-chan jalan-jalan, apakah boleh?" tanya naruto.

"Boleh saja, tapi nanti ya setelah kaa-san belikan akeno-chan pakaian" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, baa-san mau berangkat ke sekolah dahulu." ucap tsunade, dia langsung pergi untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya.

"Aku juga akan pergi dulu untuk cari referensi untuk novelku. Apa kau mau ikut naruto?" tanya jiraiya.

Sementara naruto yang ditanya seperti itu langsung di beri glare oleh kushina agar naruto tidak ikut jii-san nistanya itu. Dan naruto langsung takut karena dia tau jika ikut jii-sannya, pasti kaa-sannya akan memberikan dia hukuman.

"Ti-tidak jii-san, na-naru ti-tidak mau i-ikut" ucap naruto yang masih ketakutan akan tatapan kaa-sannya itu.

"Bagus" ucap kushina.

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah. . . yasudah aku berangkat saja." ucap jiraiya. Dia langsung berangkat untuk mencari referensi tentang novel nistanya itu.

"Ayo naru-chan, akeno-chan. Kita berangkat ke butik dulu untuk membeli pakaian" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap mereka berdua.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju butik milik kushina. Mereka hanya jalan kaki saja karena hari masih pagi dan sambil olahraga juga. Mereka berjalan dan setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai di depan butik milik kushina.

"Ayo masuk" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto dan akeno.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam dan menuju ketempat ayame berada.

"Ohayo ayame" ucap kushina.

"Ohayo kushina-nee, naru-chan dan akeno-chan" jawab ayame.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenal akeno yah ayame?" tanya kushina.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, karena tadi malam naru-chan mengajak kekasihnya itu kesini heheee..." ucap ayame sambil menggoda naruto.

"Nee-chan, sudah jangan menggodaku seperti itu terus" ucap naruto.

"Jadi naru-chan ngapain tadi malam kesini?" tanya kushina.

"Naru tadi malam kesini karena mengganti pakaian akeno-chan yang sudah kotor kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo akeno-chan kau akan aku pilihkan pakaianmu" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua langsung pergi untuk mencari pakaian untuk akeno. Sementara ayame yang mendengar akeno memanggil kushina dengan 'kaa-san' sepertinya mendapat ide untuk menggoda naruto lagi.

"Ne naru-chan" ucap ayame.

"Ada apa nee-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Kenapa akeno-chan memanggil kushina-nee dengan sebutan kaa-san, apa jangan-jangan kau memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya ya?" ucap ayame sambil tersenyum.

"I-itu karena kaa-san yang minta, dan jangan menggodaku terus seperti itu nee-chan, kan sudah aku bilang, aku ini masih kecil jadi tidak boleh berpikiran dewasa terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto.

"Sudah jangan mengelak terus naru-chan, ayo ngaku saja kalau kau itu sebenarnya memang menyukai akeno-chan kan? ayo ngaku" ucap ayame yang masih tersenyum ke arah naruto.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu terlebih dahulu nee-chan. Sudah aku mau keluar saja" ucap naruto.

"Jangan marah seperti itu, nee-chan kan cuman tanya. Tapi kalau kau memang menyukai akeno-chan, nee-chan akan mendukungmu kok" ucap ayame.

"Sudahlah nee-chan, jangan menggodaku terus seperti itu. Aku keluar saja" ucap naruto.

Dia langsung keluar untuk pergi ke tempat pembelian kaleng minuman. Tapi saat dia mau keluar, dia merasakan aura iblis yang mendekat kearahnya.

'Kurama, apa kau merasakan aura iblis ini?' tanya naruto.

**'Ya, mereka bertiga. Dan yang berdua itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar, ingat berhati-hatilah'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah kurama, aku akan coba mendekati mereka dan sedikit berbincang. Sepertinya dia itu membawa anak kecil.' ucap naruto.

Naruto lalu keluar dari butik kaa-sannya itu dan membeli kaleng minuman yang tersedia di depan butik, sementara ketiga iblis itu mendekat kearahnya.

'Aku dapat merasakan aura suci yang terpancar dari anak kecil yang duduk di depan butik itu, tapi kenapa aku hanya dapat merasakan auranya itu samar-samar saja ya' batin iblis laki-laki.

Naruto lalu berdiri sambil berjalan medekati ketiga iblis itu.

"Ohayo paman, bibi dan adik kecil" sapa naruto.

"Ohayo" ucap mereka bertiga.

"Wah adik kecil, kau lucu sekali, siapa namamu?" ucap naruto.

"Dia bernama Millicas. Ada apa kau menemui kami nak?" tanya iblis laki-laki yang dapat merasakan aura naruto tadi secara samar itu.

"Ah aku hanya ingin bicara saja sama kalian" ucap naruto.

"Bicara dengan kami, memangnya ada apa nak?" tanya iblis laki-laki.

"Bisa kita bicara sambil duduk-duduk disana" ucap naruto sambil menunjukkan tempat dimana dia membeli minuman kaleng tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo" jawab iblis laki-laki itu sambil mengajak iblis lainnya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju ke tempat naruto tadi, kenapa bertiga? karena millicas masih kecil dan digendong oleh ibunya. Dan mereka pun duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh butik milik kushina karena tempat duduk itu memang dikhususkan untuk orang-orang yang menunggu teman atau keluarganya yang lagi berbelanja di butik itu.

"Jadi kau ingin berbicara apa dengan kami nak?" tanya iblis laki-laki itu.

"Ah ya, bukankah tidak baik kalau kita bicara tapi tidak saling kenal. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap naruto.

"Aku Sirzechs Gremory, yang ini" tuntuk iblis yang bernama sirzechs itu ke seorang anak kecil tadi "Dia bernama Millicas Gremory dan yang itu istriku, Grayfia Lucifuga. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap sirzechs.

"Ahahaha... Sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa iblis seperti kalian berkeliaran disini? apa kalian memiliki niat jahat disini?" tanya naruto. Sementara mereka berdua kaget karena ada manusia yang dapat mengetahuinya. Kenapa hanya mereka berdua, karena millicas itu masih kecil. Jadi tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kami iblis?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ah itu aku dapat merasakannya dari aura kalian" jawab naruto.

"Kami kesini tidak memiliki niat jahat apapun. Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja. Tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu nak?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ya silahkan saja" jawab naruto.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa, kenapa kamu memiliki aura suci yang terpancar dari dalam tubuhmu itu dan hanya dapat dirasakan olehku secara samar-samar saja?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ah itu, aku hanya memiliki aura suci yang sangat kecil saja. Jadi hanya dapat dirasakan samar-samar" ucap naruto.

"Tapi maaf, kenapa aku tidak merasakan aura suci yang terpancar dari tubuhmu? dan kenapa hanya Sirzechs-kun saja yang dapat merasakannya" tanya iblis perempuan yang bernama grayfia lucifuga itu

"Kalo itu sepertinya hanya iblis yang memiliki kekuatan tinggi saja yang dapat merasakan auraku." jawab naruto.

"Tapi biasanya, iblis seperti istriku ini dapat merasakan aura suci dari manusia walau sekecil apapun, tapi kenapa aura milikmu itu hanya aku yang dapat merasakannya walaupun samar-samar" ucap sirzechs.

"Kalo itu aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya." ucap naruto.

Sementara kushina dan akeno sudah selesai membeli pakaian untuk akeno dan mereka segera keluar dari butik, tapi yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah naruto bersama dengan ketiga orang.

"Naru-chan, kau sedang apa?" tanya kushina yang sudah ada didekat naruto.

"Ah kaa-san. Maaf tadi aku hanya menggoda adik kecil yang lucu ini saja. hahaaa..." jawab naruto.

"Kau itu tidak boleh seperti itu naru-chan. Maafkan atas perbuatan anak saya" ucap kushina pada keluarga sirzechs.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anak anda hanya mau menyapa anak saya saja." ucap sirzechs.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf" ucap kushina sambil membungkuk hormat. "Ayo naru-chan kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya" ucap kushina lagi.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto. Dan mereka bertiga pun pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara sirzechs masih tetap disana.

'Aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dari anak perempuan tadi' batin sirzechs.

"Grayfia, apa kau juga merasakan aura dari anak perempuan yang bersama mereka tadi?" tanya sirzechs kepada istrinya.

"Ya aku merasakannya, sepertinya dia memiliki aura malaikat jatuh" ucap grayfia.

"Ya sepertinya begitu. Ayo sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." ajak sirzechs.

"Baik" jawab grayfia.

Setelah itu Sirzechs, Millicas dan Grayfia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Kembali dengan naruto. Saat ini naruto berjalan bersama kushina dan akeno.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto.

"Ya ada apa naru-chan" jawab kushina.

"Naru boleh tidak ngajak akeno-chan ke taman bermain?" tanya naruto.

"Boleh saja, tapi harus berhati-hati ya" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

"Ya sudah, kaa-san pulang dulu. Dan akeno-chan, biar kaa-san saja yang bawa barangmu itu ke rumah" ucap kushina.

"Ta-tapi kaa-san, apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya akeno.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Sini" ucap kushina dan akeno langsung memberikan barang belanjaannya tadi. "Sudah sana kalau mau ke taman bermain. Tapi ingat, harus hati-hati" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab mereka berdua.

Kushina langsung saja berjalan ke tempat untuk menunggu taksi. Sementara naruto dan akeno sekarang sudah berjalan menuju ke taman bermain. Dan setelah sampai disana, naruto dan akeno langsung membeli tiket dan masuk ke taman bermain itu.

"Ne akeno-chan, kau ingin naik apa dulu?" tanya naruto.

"Te-terserah naru-kun saja" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita naik Roller Coaster terlebih dahulu" lanjut naruto.

"Ba-baik naru-kun" jawab akeno.

"Ayo kalau begitu kita kesana" ajak naruto pada akeno sambil menunjukkan tempat Roller Coaster berada.

Mereka berdua berjalan dijalanan yang ramai itu untuk menuju ke tempat dimana roller coaster itu berada. Mereka mendekat ke tempat pengantrian untuk menaiki roller coaster itu. Setelah roller coaster itu tiba dan sudah banyak penumpang yang turun, naruto langsung mengajak akeno untuk menaikinya dan duduk di tempat yang paling depan. Setelah beberapa saat, roller coaster itu berjalan secara lambat terlebih dahulu. Lama kelamaan semakit cepat. Sementara akeno yang berada disamping naruto ketakutan.

"Naru-kun, aku takut" ucap akeno.

"Kau tidak usah takut akeno-chan, kan ada aku disini jadi kau tenang saja ya." ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku masih takut naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Sudah sini sebaiknya kau genggam tanganku agar kau tidak ketakutan" ucap naruto yang langsung menggenggam tangan akeno agar akeno tidak takut.

"Ba-baiklah naru-kun" ucap akeno menggenggam erat tangan naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

Mereka sudah duduk di kursi panjang yang di sediakan oleh taman bermain itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku masih takut naru-kun" jawab akeno yang dari tadi masih tetap menggenggam tangan naruto.

"Sudah jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu. Jadi kau tenanglah. Ayo sebaiknya kita beli makan terlebih dahulu" ajak naruto.

"Baiklah naru-kun" jawab akeno.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan untuk membeli makanan. Mereka saat ini sudah berada didepan tempat penjualan Ice Cream.

"Apa kau mau Ice Cream akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Aku mau" jawab akeno.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita beli. Kau pilih saja Ice Cream yang kamu suka" ucap naruto.

"Ta-tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya akeno memastikan.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Jadi pilihlah Ice Cream yang kau mau. Kau juga boleh memilihkanku Ice Cream" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-kun" jawab akeno. Dia langsung mengambil dua buah Ice Cream Cornetto.

"Ini untukmu naru-kun" lanjut akeno yang langsung memberikan Ice Cream yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Arigatou akeno-chan." ucap naruto. Dan dia langsung membayar ice cream yang dibelinya bersama akeno dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana tadi mereka duduk. Setelah duduk, mereka berdua langsung memakan ice cream mereka bersama-sama. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah menyelesaikan acara makan ice creamnya. Dan naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan lainnya" ajak naruto.

"Baik naru-kun, tapi jangan yang menakutkan seperti tadi" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kau boleh memilih untuk menaiki permainan apa saja" ucap naruto.

"Baik" ucap akeno.

Dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan untuk menaiki permainan-permainan yang berada di taman bermain tersebut.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian.

Mereka berdua sudah menaiki berbagai jenis permainan dan hari mulai sore. Dan mereka kembali duduk ditempat semula.

"Ne akeno-chan, ini kan sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita menaiki satu permainan lagi, dan permainan itu akan menjadii permainan terakhir" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya permainan apa itu?" tanya akeno.

"Permainan Bianglala, apa kau mau?" tanya naruto.

"Ta-tapi, aku takut." ucap naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, karena ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu" ucap naruto.

"A-arigatou naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Sama-sama, ayo kita ketempat permainan terakhir itu" ucap naruto.

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat dimana permainan bianglala itu berada. Setelah sampai disana, naruto langsung mengajak akeno untuk menaikinya juga. Haripun menjelang malan dan mereka bedua langsung pulang karena takut dimarahi oleh kaa-san mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

========== Chapter 4 ==========

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at, dan juga sudah malam hari. Naruto saat ini berada dikamar yang ditempati akeno.

"Ne akeno-chan. Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi." ucap naruto yang berada disamping akeno.

"Ta-tapi kenapa naru-kun? apa naru-kun akan meninggalkanku?" tanya akeno.

"Aku harus ke eropa akeno-chan. Aku mungkin untuk tiga tahun kedepan akan berada di akademi. Jadi aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan kembali." ucap naruto.

"Tapi apa benar naru-kun akan kembali? bagaimana kalau naru-kun tidak kembali?" tanya akeno yang ragu.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan kembali untukmu akeno-chan. Dan kau ingatlah janjiku, aku akan selalu menepati janjiku karena itu jalan hidupku" ucap naruto.

"Tapi kau harus kembali padaku naru-kun" ucap akeno yang langsung memeluk naruto.

"Iya, nanti jika sudah waktunya tiba, aku akan kembali padamu. Jadi kau tenang saja ya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap naruto yang membalas pelukan akeno.

"Baiklah naru-kun, aku akan selalu menunggumu" ucap akeno.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kebawah sekarang. Misalnya nanti kamu berada dikota ini, kau boleh datang ke tempat ini untuk menemui jii-san, baa-san, atau kaa-san kalau dia disini. Atau kau juga bisa menemui ayame-nee, kau bisa meminta bantuannya jika kau membutuhkannya. Jadi kau tenang saja ya" ucap naruto.

"Baik naru-kun" jawab akeno.

Mereka berdua pun turun kebawah menuju ketempat dimana semua anggota keluarga naruto sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga.

"Kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san. Aku mau ijin untuk mengantarkan akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Aku akan pergi untuk menitipkan akeno-chan pada paman, agar dia mendapatkan perlindungan yang baik. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan akeno-chan tinggal disini, karena dia akan berada dalam bahaya jika masih disini, karena tidak ada yang melindunginya. Mungkin, dengan aku titipkan pada paman. Dia akan aman" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya, kau mau menitipkan akeno-chan ke paman yang mana naru-chan?" tanya tsunade.

"Aku akan menitipkannya ke teman tou-san" ucap naruto.

"Apa kau yakin akan tindakanmu ini naruto?" tanya jiraiya.

"Ya aku sangat yakin jii-san" jawab naruto.

"Ya sudah, kalau memang itu yang terbaik." ucap jiraiya.

"Nah, akeno-chan. Walaupun kau tidak tinggal disini lagi, kau masih bisa datang kesini. Aku akan selalu menerimamu" ucap tsunade.

"Arigatou baa-san" ucap akeno.

"Jika kau nanti membutuhkan uang atau apapun, kau bisa datang kesini akeno-chan. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Walaupun aku tidak sering berada dijepang, tapi aku akan mengirimkan uang bulananmu. Jadi nanti kau bisa menemui kaa-san atau tou-san untuk menerima uang bulananmu." ucap kushina.

"Arigatou kaa-san" ucap akeno.

"Ya sudah, kapanpun kau datang kerumah ini. Pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu, jadi datanglah kesini jika ada waktu" ucap jiraiya.

"Tapi jika saat kau datang hanya ada jii-san, kau jangan masuk akeno-chan. Sebaiknya kembali saja. Baru jika ada baa-san, kau boleh masuk kerumah ini. Aku takut jika hanya jii-san, kau akan di jadikan bahan penelitian tentang novel nistanya itu" ucap naruto.

"Ya itu benar naru-chan, jadi kau harus berhati-hati akeno-chan" ucap kushina.

"Hei hei hei. Kenapa kalian malah menjelek-jelekkan aku. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu" ucap jiraiya.

"Bukan menjelek-jelekkan tou-san, tapi itu sudah menjadi kenyataan" ucap kushina.

"Hah baiklah, memang kebenarannya sih seperti itu. Hahahaaa... tapi aku senang" ucap jiraiya yang mengakui akan kelakuan nistanya itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san" ucap akeno dan langsung memeluk kushina.

"Kau jaga diri baik-baik ya akeno-chan" ucap kushina yang membalas pelukan akeno, sementara akeno hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pergi dulu baa-san" ucap akeno yang juga langsung memeluk tsunade.

"Ya, kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan juga jangan lupa, jaga kecantikanmu itu." ucap tsunade yang juga membalas pelukan akeno. Dan akeno hanya menggangguk juga sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku pergi dulu jii-san" ucap akeno yang hanya membungkuk hormat pada jiraiya.

"Hei kenapa kau tidak memelukku juga?" tanya jiraiya.

"Ano... maaf jii-san, laki-laki yang boleh memelukku hanya naru-kun saja." ucap akeno jujur.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kau jaga diri baik-baik." ucap jiraiya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat akeno-chan" ucap naruto.

"Baik naru-kun" ucap akeno.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan kepintu keluar rumah. Dan setelah keluar dari rumah, mereka berdua langsung melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat paman naruto berada.

* * *

Sementara di tempat tujuan naruto terjadi perbincangan antar pemimpin fraksi.

"Azazel" panggil iblis yang berada disamping azazel itu.

"Ada apa sirzechs?" tanya azezel kepada iblis yang bernama sirzechs itu.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya iblis yang bernama sirzechs itu.

"Mau bertanya apa?" tanya azazel.

"Apa kau tau tentang anak yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang memiliki aura suci yang hanya dapat dirasakan samar olehku dan bahkan grayfia saja tidak dapat merasakan aura suci yang dimiliki anak itu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Oh tentang naruto ya. Ya memang dia memiliki aura suci yang hanya dapat dirasakan samar olehku. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia itu menyimpan kekuatan yang tidak dapat diprediksi akan tingkatan kekuatannya itu" ucap azazel.

"Jadi kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ya aku sudah mengenalnya. Dia itu bisa dibilang keponakanku, karena dia itu anak sahabatku. Dan kapan kau mengenalnya?" ucap azazel.

"Anak sahabatmu? memangnya siapa sahabatmu itu? aku mengenalnya kemarin pada saat aku jalan-jalan bersama grayfia dan anakku. Dia datang menghampiri kami dan mengajak kami bicara." jawab sirzechs.

"Ya. Sahabatku itu sudah lama meninggal, dan sahabatku itu bernama Minato Namikaze. Apa yang dibicarakan naruto padamu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Bu-bukannya Minato Namikaze itu pemimpin exorcist yang ke empat dan juga mendapat julukan Yellow Flash karena kecepatannya itu yang seperti kilat? Dia hanya bertanya padaku, kenapa iblis berkeliaran disana waktu itu dan juga menanyakan apa aku punya niat jahat atau tidak. Hanya itu saja yang dia tanyakan padaku" ucap sirzechs.

"Ya memang benar minato adalah pemimpin exorcist itu. Jadi hanya itu saja ya. Hmmm... kau tau, dia itu juga hampir sama cepatnya seperti tou-sannya walaupun masih kecil" ucap azazel.

"Ma-maksudmu kecepatan naruto hampir menyamai minato namikaze itu?" tanya sirzechs memastikan.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." ucap azazel.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau akan hal itu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Aku tau dari pertarungannya kemaren saat melawan bawahanku" ucap azazel.

"Hmmm,,,, apa dia itu punya sacred gear?" tanya sirzechs.

"Kurasa begitu. Karena aura suci yang dimilikinya itu sangat pekat hampir menyamai True Longinus" ucap azazel.

"Bukankah sudah tidak ada lagi sacred gear yang memiliki aura suci sepekat True Longinus. Jika memang ada, kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam daftar 13 longinus?" tanya sirzechs.

"Aku juga tidak tau akan hal itu. Yang dapat aku simpulkan dari aura sucinya itu, mungkin sacred gearnya itu adalah rival dari True Longinus" ucap azazel.

"Jika benar begitu, apakah dia terikat dengan 3 fraksi?" tanya sirzechs.

"Sekarang sih tidak, tapi nanti mungkin saja dia terikat dengan salah satu fraksi" ucap azazel.

"Lalu fraksi apa yang kemungkinan akan terikat dengan dia?" tanya sirzechs.

"Mungkin fraksi malaikat" jawab azazel.

"Fraksi malaikat? bagaimana mungkin?" tanya sirzechs.

"Ya itu mungkin terjadi, dan presentase dari kebenarannya itu mungkin sekitar 75% benar. Karena dia itu akan menjadi exorcist seperti tou-sannya" ucap azazel.

"Jadi begitu ya. Tapi bukankah yang membunuh tou-sannya dulu itu dari iblis. Apakah dia akan dendam pada para iblis jika tau akan hal itu?" tanya sirzechs.

"Kurasa tidak. Bagaimana reaksinya saat dia bertemu denganmu, apa dia menyerangmu?" tanya azazel.

"Tidak" jawab sirzechs.

"Dia itu sebenarnya sudah tau kalau yang telah membunuh tou-sannya itu adalah iblis. Dan kau bisa merasakannya bukan saat dia menyapamu. Dia itu sebenarnya memiliki cita-cita yang sama dengan tou-sannya, yaitu mendamaikan ketiga fraksi. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak akan dendam dengan para iblis, malaikat maupun malaikat jatuh." ucap azazel.

"Jadi begitu ya. Aku harap perdamaian benar-benar tercipta" ucap sirzechs.

Sementara sirzechs dan azazel merasakan ada yang datang.

'Sepertinya dia sudah datang, tapi siapa yang dibawanya ya. Kenapa yang dibawa memiliki aura malaikat jatuh' batin azazel.

'Ada yang datang, tapi siapa. Yang satu itu, memiliki aura malaikat jatuh' batin sirzechs.

Naruto terus saja berjalan, walaupun itu dapat merasakan aura 2 orang yang berbeda. Tapi dia sudang mengenal aura dari dua orang itu. Dan naruto langsung mengajak akeno turun ke pinggiran sungai itu dengan akeno yang menggenggam tangan naruto.

"Yo paman dan kenapa ada paman Gremory juga disi?" sapa naruto yang baru sampai dan sambil bertanya.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto. Dia hanya bertamu saja kesini. Dan siapa yang kau bawa itu? apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya azazel yang sambil tersenyum karena melihat naruto yang membawa wanita dan sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"Halo naruto-kun, ternyata kita bertemu lagi" ucap sirzechs sambil tersenyum.

"Hah, yah kita bertemu lagi paman gremory dan berhentilah kau menggodaku seperti itu paman. Dia akeno-chan." ucap naruto.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesini? kau tidak mungkin kesini tanpa tujuan bukan?" tanya azazel.

"Ternyata kau ingin langsung keintinya ya. Hmmmm,,,,. Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin menitipkan akeno-chan padamu paman. Tidak mungkin aku menitipkan akeno-chan ke baa-san dan jii-san. Karena mereka tidak mungkin bisa melindungi akeno-chan. Maka dari itu aku menemuimu paman" ucap naruto.

"Tapi aku minta maaf naruto, dia itu tidak akan aman jika berada di bawah perlindunganku. Jadi aku tidak bisa melindunginya" jawab azazel.

"Jadi begitu ya. Hmmmm... Baiklah kalau itu maumu paman" ucap naruto yang langsung berbalik dan menarik akeno juga. "Mungkin kita itu memang tidak harus berteman, karena tidak mungkin seorang teman tidak akan membantu temannya yang sedang kesusahan. Aku harap kita tidak usah bertemu lagi paman. Jikalaupun kita bertemu, aku harap kita bertemu sebagai MUSUH" ucap naruto yang menekankan kata musuh dan disitu juga naruto sedikit melepaskan tingkatan auranya. Sementara azazel hanya diam membatu dan sirzechs sudah mulai gelisah.

**'Tenangkan dirimu naruto, kau tidak boleh termakan oleh emosimu. Jadi, cepat kendalikan emosimu. Aku tidak ingin kau lepas kendali naruto'** ucap kurama di pikiran naruto.

'Baiklah kurama, aku akan menenangkan diriku.' jawab naruto lewat kontak batinnya.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, aku bahkan sudah memiliki musuh baru yang masih belum aku ketahui kekuatan sesungguhnya. Jika memang dia menjadi musuhku, lalu apakah perdamaian akan benar-benar tercipta.' batin azazel.

'Jika ini dibiarkan terjadi, bisa-bisa naruto-kun juga akan menjadikanku musuh karena aku berteman dengan azazel dan bisa saja perdamaian tidak akan pernah tercipta. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Ah iya, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menjaga anak perempuan itu, dengan begitu tidak akan ada permusuhan diantara kita' batin sirzechs sambil berpikir gelisah.

"Naruto-kun" panggil sirzechs.

"Ada apa? apa kau juga akan menjadi musuhku? jika itu maumu, aku akan terima itu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah takut pada siapapun kecuali Tuhan yang selalu melindungiku dari semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mahluk-mahluk yang berasal dari fraksimu itu" ucap naruto dingin. Dan itu sukses membuat sirzechs semakin gelisah.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan saja, bagaimana kalau akeno-chan biar aku saja yang melindunginya. Dia pasti aman jika bersamaku" ucap sirzechs.

'Semoga kau berhasil membujuknya sirzechs.' batin azazel.

"Lantas, bagaimana caranya kau melindunginya?" tanya naruto sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke orang yang berbicara itu.

"Aku bisa mereinkarnasikan dia menjadi iblis dibawah perlindungan keluarga gremory" ucap sirzechs.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju dengan caramu itu. Tapi, jika itu menyangkut keselamatan akeno-chan aku setuju saja asalkan akeno-chan setuju" ucap naruto lalu dia melihat ke arah akeno. "Apa kau menyetujui tentang tawarannya yang akan mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi iblis akeno-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Ta-tapi, misalkan aku sudah menjadi iblis, a-apakah naru-kun akan tetap bersamaku?" tanya akeno.

"Tentu saja akeno-chan, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersama denganmu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum pada akeno.

"Arigatou naru-kun." ucap akeno yang langsung memeluk naruto.

"Ja-jadi apa jawabanmu naruto-kun?" tanya sirzechs yang masih gelisah.

"Aku setuju saja karena akeno-chan sudah setuju." jawab naruto santai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mereinkarnasikannya menjadi peerage iblis dibawah kekuasaan adikku" ucap sirzechs.

"Adikmu? tunggu adikmu laki-laki apa perempuan? jika adikmu laki-laki, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" ucap naruto.

"Kau tenang saja naruto-kun, adikku seorang perempuan dan dia juga baik. Pasti dia akan bersahabat dengan akeno-chan" ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat jika kau berani menyetuh akeno-chan, aku pasti akan membunuhmu walaupun aku tahu kau itu memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu. Dan kau harus tau, aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanku." ucap naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun dan aku akan melindunginya" ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah aku akan mempercayaimu kali ini, jika kau berbuat satu kesalahan saja, kau tidak akan mendapat kepercayaan dariku lagi. Dan untuk mu paman" ucap naruto sambil menatap azazel "Akan kutarik kata-kataku kembali" ucap naruto. Sementara azazel yang mendengar itu langsung lega.

'Ah akhirnya apa yang telah aku bayangkan tadi tidak terjadi' batin azazel.

"Terimakasih kau telah mempercayaiku naruto-kun. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi dan diriku yang sesungguhnya" ucap sirzechs dan berhenti untuk memberi jeda tentang ucapannya itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Sirzechs Lucifer dan aku adalah Maou Lucifer dari ke empat Maou" ucap sirzechs.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengingatmu. Dan kau akeno-chan, kau bisa langsung ikut dengannya. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja saat aku pergi, aku akan merindukanmu akeno-chan" ucap naruto langsung memeluk akeno.

"A-aku juga naru-kun" ucap akeno yang membalas pelukan naruto. Sementara yang lain hanya membatin.

'Hah dasar anak muda' batin sirzechs dan azazel.

"Yasudah akeno-chan, aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik akeno-chan. Dan aku harap kalian bisa menjaga rahasia tentang jati diriku dari siapapun kecuali aku yang memberi tahukan jadi diriku sendiri" ucap naruto. Dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu naru-kun" ucap akeno.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ucap naruto. Dan tubuh naruto pun langsung diselimuti oleh api berwarna kuning keemasan dan langsung membakar tubuh naruto hingga habis.

"Ayo akeno-chan, aku akan mengenalkanmu ke adikku" ajak sirzechs.

"Baik Sirzechs-sama" ucap akeno.

Mereka berduapun pergi dengan lingkaran sihir yang memiliki lambang keluarga gremory.

'Yareyare, kenapa tinggal aku sendirian disini. Ah gak asik nih' batin azazel yang meratapi keadaan dirinya yang selalu sendirian.

'Tapi tidak apa-apa juga, yang penting tidak ada permusuhan' lanjut azazel yang masih membatin. Dan diapun melanjutkan acara memancingnya itu biarpun dia tidak mendapatkan ikan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari pun sudah datang dan naruto sudah melakukan aktivitas paginya yaitu mandi dan yang lainnya. Dia pun pergi ke tempat bokkennya berada dan langsung mengambilnya. Diapun duduk dipinggiran kasurnya sambil memperhatikan bokkennya itu.

'Tou-san, sebentar lagi aku akan masuk ke akademi. Jika aku menemukan orang yang sudah berkhianat padamu, aku akan langsung membunuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan menjalaninya dengan senang hati, walaupun jika aku sudah membunuh orang itu aku harus dikeluarkan dari akademi, aku tidak apa-apa tou-san. Yang terpenting orang yang telah membuatmu tiada itu sudah aku bunuh. Aku akan selalu menjaga pemberianmu ini tou-san' batin naruto dan dia memeluk pedang pemberian tou-sannya itu. Dia merasa sedih akan kehidupan tou-sannya yang sangat singkat. Dia sebenarnya ingin kembali bersama tou-sannya. Hidup bersama secara damai dan tanpa ada kebencian. Dia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan meletakkan pedangnya itu ketempat semula.

**'Naruto'** panggil kurama dari dalam pikiran naruto.

'ada apa Kurama?' tanya naruto yang bingung karena secara tiba-tiba kurama memanggilnya.

**'Sebaiknya kau belajar sebuah sihir.'** ucap kurama.

'Sihir? maksudnya?' tanya naruto.

**'Kau itu harus bisa sihir, walaupun hanya sihir penyimpanan. Itu akan berguna untukmu, kau bisa menyimpan pedangmu itu secara aman. Dari pada kau harus memegangnya terus menerus'** ucap kurama.

'Tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang sihir. Yang hanya bisa aku lakukan hanya menggunakan kekuatanmu, itu saja' ucap naruto sambil dirinya berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya dan menikmati angin pagi yang berhembus dengan tenangnya.

'**Kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Untuk sementara sebaiknya kau cari dulu buku tentang sihir di gereja terdekat, mungkin saja disana ada buku yang bisa kau pelajari tentang sihir'** ucap kurama yang memberi naruto semangat.

'Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana nanti, tapi apakah disana memang ada buku tentang sihir yang sering digunakan exorcist?' tanya naruto. Dia agak meragukan akan hal itu, yang dia ketahui bahwa orang jepang itu tidak pernah pergi kegereja dan gerejanya pun pasti tidak terurus dengan benar.

**'Kau coba saja terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja ada.'** ucap kurama sambil menutup matanya dialam bawah sadar naruto yang menandakan dirinya mau tidur.

'Baiklah baiklah aku akan pergi kesana. Tapi bisakah kau mengajarkanku agar aku bisa terbang?' tanya naruto.

**'…'** namun tidak ada jawaban dari kurama.

'hei kurama' panggil naruto sekali lagi.

**'zzzzz'** dengkuran nafas kurama yang menandakan dirinya sudah tertidur dengan tenangnya.

'Hah dasar, partner tukang tidur' batin naruto.

Naruto pun melenggang dari balkon kamannya itu dan menuju kepintu kamarnya itu. Dia keluar kamar karena mau turun kelantai bawah.

"Kaa-san" panggil naruto yang baru turun dari lantai atas.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina yang sedang memasak. Kusina saat ini sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk tsunade dan jiraiya serta untuk dirinya dan naruto.

"Naru boleh tidak minta ijin sebentar?" tanya naruto yang sudah berada didekat kushina.

"Boleh saja, kau mau kemana?" tanya kushina yang masih serius memasak.

"Naru hanya ingin pergi ke gereja dekat sini" jawab naruto sambil berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk disana.

"Memangnya, untuk apa kau pergi kegereja naru? gereja disini kan sudah tidak terurus lagi, mungkin saja sudah berantakan" ucap kushina.

"Aku mau mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membantuku menjadi exorcist hebat" jawab naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kau sarapan terlebih dahulu. Baru kau boleh pergi" ucap kushina yang berjalan kemeja makan dan meletakkan makanan-makanan.

"Arigatou kaa-san" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum pada kaa-sannya itu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya itu yaitu menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

Skip Time selesai sarapan.

"Naru, kau sebaiknya pulang dengan cepat ya, karena nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat paman teuchi untuk pamit padanya" ucap kushina yang mulai membereskan piring-piring yang berserakan di atas meja makan.

"Baiklah kaa-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kaa-san, baa-san, jii-san" ucap naruto sambil pamitan pada kushina, tsunade dan jiraiya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Naru" ucap kushina dan tsunade.

"Berhati-hatilah gaki" ucap jiraiya.

"Ya" jawab naruto yang dirinya langsung melenggang dari ruang makan itu.

Naruto pun keluar dari rumah baa-sannya dan dia berjalan menuju kegereja dikota itu yang dikatakan sudah tidak dirawat lagi. Naruto berjalan dengan tenangnya. Dia sering kali melihat-lihat daerah sekitanya, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang membahayakan. Tapi saat naruto sudah hampir sampai ke gereja, dirinya merasakan sebuah aura yang suci dan ternodai.

**DEG**

'Seperti aura milik paman Azazel, apa ada malaikat jatuh di daerah sini ya. Semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang membahayakan' batin naruto. Dia terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kegereja di kota itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia sudah sampai dedepan pintu gereja itu.

'Hmmmm, sepertinya para malaikat jatuh itu ada didalam sini' batin naruto yang mengetahui bahwa aura tadi ternyata berasal dari gereja yang akan naruto datangi dengan tujuan mencari sebuah kitap atau buku tentang sihir yang biasa digunakan exorcist.

**CKLEKKK**

Setelah suara pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah naruto yang berada didepan pintu. Lima orang yang berada didalam pun menoleh ke arah pintu gereja itu, atau lebih tepatnya malaikat jatuh yang saat ini sedang menggunakan pakaian seperti manusia biasa. Mereka semua menapat naruto. Sementara naruto hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam gereja itu dan menuju ke altar.

'Hmmmmm, biasanya kitab-kitab itu berada disini. Ah sepertinya ada sesuatu didalam altar ini, mungkin ada sebuah kotak penyimpanan didalamnya.' batin naruto. Dia pun menemukan seperti sebuah kotak yang menyatu dengan altar itu, dia langsung membukanya dan menemukan sebuah buku yang berwarna putih polos di bagian sampulnya dan disampulnya terdapat tulisan exorcist yang tidak begitu terlihat oleh mata, dan mungkin hanya bisa dilihat jika orang itu terus melihatnya dengan focus. Sementara para malaikat jatuh itu terus menatap naruto secara intents.

'Siapa anak ini, dia itu tidak memiliki aura apapun, sepertinya dia hanya manusia biasa.' batin semua malaikat jatuh itu.

Naruto pun turun dari altar dan menuju ke bangku dan duduk disana dengan membuka buku yang ditemukannya itu lalu dia membacanya.

'Hmmmm, sepertinya ini sihir yang biasanya digunakan oleh exorcist. Ahhh ini yang aku butuhkan, sihir tentang menyimpan sesuatu di dalam sebuah dimensi. Hmmmm sebaiknya aku coba saja untuk menyimpan buku ini kedimensi.' batin naruto. Diapun terus membaca tentang cara menggunakan sihir penyimpanan itu, beberapa saat akhirnya dia mengerti tentang sihir itu dan dia pun mencobanya. Naruto melafalkan sebuah mantra, setelah selesai didepan naruto terdapat lingkaran yang cahaya dan berwarna kuning seperti rambutnya. Semua malaikat jatuh itupun kaget dengan lingkaran yang bercahaya itu. Sementara naruto langsung memasukkan tangannya beserta bukunya untuk menyimpan bukunya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, diapun mengeluarkan tangannya itu dan buku yang dibawanya tadi sudah dia simpan kedimensi penyimpanannya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya bocah? apa kau seorang exorcist?" tanya salah satu malaikat jatuh itu.

"Eh maaf, apa aku mengganggu aktivitas kalian?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, naruto malah bertanya juga.

"Jawab pertanyaanku bocah, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu yang mulai menambah kesiagaannya.

"Aku, aku sebenarnya hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, karena aku sekarang sudah bisa sihir walaupun hanya sihir penyimpanan, berarti aku sudah bukan manusia biasa lagi" ucap naruto panjang lebar tentang dirinya yang sekarang.

"Apa kau seorang exorcist?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu lagi untuk menanyakan pertanyaan pertamanya yang belum terjawab tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan exorcist, tapi mungkin aku akan menjadi exorcist beberapa hari lagi. Bukankah itu bagus Da-Tenshi-san?" tanya naruto yang sambil tersenyum.

'Apa, dia tahu kalau kami ini malaikat jatuh' "Siapa kau sebenarnya bocah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kami ini Da-Tenshi?" tanya malaikat jatuh itu.

"Mudah saja, aku hanya dengan merasakan auramu saja, aku sudah bisa menebak kalau kau itu Da-Tenshi" ucap naruto yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Karena kau sudah mengetahui kami Da-Tenshi, maka kau harus mati" ucap malaikat jatuh itu.

"Hmmmm, memangnya kalian bisa membunuhku?" tanya naruto sambil mengejek malaikat jatuh itu, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena malaikat jatuh itu ingin membunuhnya, maka dia harus bisa melawan. 'Hah, aku lupa lagi tidak membawa pedangku. Ini sungguh menyebalkan, aku harus menggunakan Holy Fire ku untuk melawan mereka' batinnya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah mengucapkan itu bocah" ucap mereka para malaikat jatuh itu.

**SINGGG**

Semua malaikat jatuh itupun berubah ke bentuk aslinya, yaitu penampilan seperti malaikat jatuh dengan sepasang sayap gagak yang berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Hmmm, ternyata kalian sudah menggunakan wujud aslinya ya." ucap naruto yang santai melihat fenomena yang jarang dilihat oleh manusia kebanyakan.

"Kau akan mati disini bocah" ucap malaikat jatuh itu membuat sebuah light spear dan langsung melemparkannya kearah naruto.

"**HOLY FIRE SWORD**" ucap naruto dan ditangan kanannya tercipta pedang api dan dia langsung mengayunkan pedang api itu ke light spear yang mengarah padanya.

**CTINGG**

**JRASSS**

"!" semua malaikat jatuh itupun kaget karena Light spear milik mereka langsung hancur saat di hantam oleh naruto dengan pedang apinya.

"Kau… Kubunuh kau… Semuanya serang dia" ucap malaikat jatuh yang tadi menyerang naruto dengan light spearnya itu. Semua malaikat jatuh itupun menciptakan light spear dan langsung melemparnya ke arah naruto.

"**HOLY FIRE SIELD**" ucap naruto, lalu ditangan kirinya tercipta sebuah tameng yang terbuat dari apinya dan langsung mengangkatnya untuk menerima serangan dari malaikat jatuh itu.

**CTING CTING CTING CTING CTING**

**SINGGGG**

**JRASSS**

Naruto yang tadi menghadang light spear punya malaikat jatuh itu dengan tamengnya, dia langsung menebas semua light spear itu dengan pedang apinya. Dan itu membuat semua light spear hancur berkeping keping.

**WUSSS**

Salah satu dari mereka terbang kearah naruto sambil menciptakan light spear lagi dan langsung menebas naruto dengan light spearnya. Sementara naruto hanya menghadangnya dengan tamengnya.

**CTING**

**WUSH WUSH WUSH WUSH**

Dan semua malaikat jatuh yang hanya diam ditempat mengikuti temannya yaitu terbang kearah naruto dengan menciptakan light spear yang langsung di tebaskan kearah naruto.

**CTING CTING CTING CTING**

**KRAKK**

Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan tameng api buatan naruto, ya tamengnya seperti mulai retak.

'Hah, sepertinya tameng ini masih belum sempurnya. Makanya tidak bisa menahan serangan yang besar' batin naruto.

**SWUSH**

Naruto mengayunkan pedang apinya secara horizontal dimana targetnya adalah tubuh bagian tengah dari malaikat jatuh itu.

Merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam mereka, malaikat jatuh itupun terbang kebelakang untuk menghindari ayunan pedang api naruto.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita gabungkan kekuatan kita" ucap malaikat jatuh itu yang dari tadi seperti menjadi leader dari kelompok mereka.

**SINGGG**

Merekapun langsung mengangkat tangan mereka ke atas dan terciptalah light spear yang besar diatas malaikat jatuh itu, light spearnya hanya sebesar pohon yang memiliki diameter 50 centi meter. Tapi jika itu dilemparkan, mungkin bisa meledakkan gereja itu.

'Gawat, jika light spear itu mengenaiku, mungkin aku bisa saja terbunuh. Atau gereja ini bisa saja hancur. Hah, aku harus bagaimana? ah sebaiknya aku teleport saja ke langit, dari pada meledak di sini.' batin naruto.

"Kau akan mati dengan ini bocah" ucap malaikat jatuh itu dan langsung melemparkan light spear dengan diameter 50 centimeter itu kearah naruto.

**WUSHH**

"**HOLY FIRE**" ucap naruto dengan menyiapkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk menerima serangan light spear itu. Tetapi saat jaraknya sudah dekat dan kira kira sudah kurang 1 meter lagi di depan naruto, lalu naruto melanjutkan ucapannya **"TELEPORT".**

**SINGG**

Tercipta lingkaran api satu meter didepan naruto, dan langsung melahap light spear itu dan menghilang seketika.

"!" malaikat jatuh itupun kaget dengan hilangnya light spear mereka.

Beberapa detik berikutnya, terdengar ledakan di atas gereja itu, kira-kira 50 meter dari atap gereja itu.

**DUARRRR**

'Untung saja berhasil, kalau tidak bisa hancur tubuhku ini. Sebaiknya aku segera saja menghabisi mereka, dari pada mereka menyerang manusia lainnya. Hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran karena kekesalanku terhadap paman Azazel' batin naruto.

"**HOLY FIRE TWIN**" ucap naruto sambil membentuk dua buah bola api yang berputar di kedua tangannya dan seketika itu dia menghilang dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kemana dia?" tanya salah satu malaikat jatuh itu.

**WUSHH**

"Aku disini **RASENGAN"** ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan malaikat jatuh yang tadi bertanya dan menghantamkan rasengannya itu ke kedua malaikat jatuh.

**WUSH BLARRR**

Dan seketika itu tubuh mereka terlempar dengan kerasnya dan menghantam tembok gereja itu, dan itu membuat mereka langsung mati seketika dengan tubuh mereka yang pecah seperti partikel kecil dan menyisahkan bulu-bulu gagak.

"Beraninya kau membunuh teman kami" ucap ketiga malaikat jatuh yang tersisa.

**SINGGG**

Mereka menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir didepan mereka bertiga, dan keluarlah light spear yang banyak dari lingkaran sihir itu. Meresa bahaya, naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berada dengan meninggalkan percikan api. Dan light spear mereka hanya menghantam ruang hampa.

**DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

"**HOLY FIRE**" ucap naruto yang tiba tiba berada dibelakang ketiga malaikat jatuh itu **"TELEPORT"** ucapnya lagi dan seketika itu tercipta lingkaran api di bawah kaki ketiga malaikat jatuh itu, dan seketika itu mereka langsung menghilang dari tempat itu berserta naruto yang juga menghilang.

Mereka muncul lagi di langit dengan ketinggian 50 meter dari atas atap gereja.

"**HOLY FIRE"** ucap naruto yang baru muncul dibawah ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dengan membawah bola api yang berpadu dengan shuriken api, **"RASENSHURIKEN"** dan naruto langsung menghantamkan rasenshurikennya itu ke ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dan membuat mereka terlempar ke atas bersamaan dengan bola api itu. Sementara naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya tadi.

**DUARRRRRR**

Terciptalah ledakan yang dahsyat di atas langit yang biru itu dan itu membuat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terbunuh seketika. Naruto pun muncul kembali di dekat gereja dengan memegang mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Uhuk… uhuk… sepertinya tubuhku masih belum kuat untuk menggunakan rasenshuriken tanpa menggunakan mode balance breaker… uhuk uhuk…" gumam naruto sambil terbatuk-batuk darah. Diapun akhirnya duduk dan melakukan sesuatu seperti orang bermeditasi. Dari tubuhnya keluar api yang melahap tubuhnya itu, dan beberapa menit kemudian, diapun akhirnya sembuh dari luka akibat penggunaan jurusnya tadi. 'aku harus cepat pulang, nanti kaa-san bisa marah' batinnya dan diapun langsung pergi dari tempat itu untuk pulang.

* * *

Siang harinya.

Naruto memang sudah sampai dirumah baa-sannya sejak tadi.

"Naru, ayo kita berangkat ke tempat paman teuchi" ajak kushina sambil membawa tas kecil, atau lebih tepatnya tas yang digunakan untuk menyimpan dompetnya didalam.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto yang turun dari lantai atas.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan untuk menuju ke kedai ramen milik orang yang bernama teuchi itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai dan masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu.

"Yo jii-san" sapa naruto.

"Oh ternyata kau naruto dan kushina juga ya" jawab teuchi.

"Ya paman" jawab kushina.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya teuchi.

"Aku pesan miso ramen jumbo jii-san" jawab naruto.

"Aku miso ramen biasa saja paman" jawab kushina.

"Baiklah, 2 miso ramen akan segera datang" ucap teuchi.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Pesanan sudah datang" ucap teuchi sambil meletakkan Miso ramen jumbo ke naruto dan miso ramen biasa ke kushina.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum kearah teuchi.

"Ya sama-sama" jawab teuchi sambil membalas senyum naruto dan dia pun segera kembali ke dapur.

"Jadi naru-chan, kau menitipkan akeno-chan pada siapa?" tanya kushina yang mulai memakan ramennya.

"Aku menitipkannya ke paman yang bersamaku di depan butik kemaren lusa itu kaa-san" jawab naruto yang mulai memakan ramennya juga.

"Ke orang yang berambut merah itu?" tanya kushina bingung karena dia tahu bahwa orang itu baru dikenalnya.

"Ya kaa-san, dia juga teman dari paman. Dan dia bersedia untuk melindungi akeno-chan" jawab naruto sambil terus memakan ramennya.

"Tapi apa kamu yakin dengan orang itu?" tanya kushina memastikan, karena dia sendiri masih belum bisa percaya dengan orang yang baru dikenal oleh anaknya itu.

"Aku sangat yakin kaa-san, dia itu orang baik" jawab naruto untuk memberi kepastian kushina agar percaya dengan apa yang naruto lakukan.

"Ya sudah kalau kau memang sudah yakin, aku harap akeno-chan baik-baik saja bersamanya" ucap kushina sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Sudah cepat kau makan ramenmu, kita harus segera siap-siap" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Mereka berdua pun langsung memakan ramen mereka agar cepat habis, karena mereka belum siap-siap untuk segera pulang ke inggris. Merekapun sudah selesai memakan ramennya.

"Paman" panggil kushina yang mulai berdiri.

"Ya ada apa kushina?" tanya teuchi yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Ini uangnya paman, dan aku mau pamit dulu, karena akan segera kembali ke inggris" ucap kushina sambil memberikan uang ramennya itu ke teuchi.

"Arigatou kushina, kenapa harus secepat itu?" tanya teuchi sambil meletakkan uang pemberian kushina kelaci tempat penyimpanan uang.

"Ini naru-chan akan segera masuk ke akademy pada hari senin depan, jadi aku harus segera pulang menyiapkan segala keperluannya" ucap kushina.

"Jadi naruto mau masuk ke akademy ya, semoga kau baik-baik saja disana naruto" ucap teuchi tersenyum ke arah naruto.

"Arigatou jii-san. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" jawab naruto membalas senyum teuchi.

"Ya sudah paman, aku pergi dulu. Arigatou untuk ramennya" ucap kushina sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kedai ramen itu bersama naruto.

"Sama-sama" jawab teuchi membalas lambaian tangan kushina.

"Ayo kita pergi, naru-chan" ucap kushina.

"Ya kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi dari kedai ramen itu. Mereka berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian taksi, setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya muncul juga taksinya. Mereka pun segera naik ke taksi tersebut dan langsung berangkat dengan tujuan pulang kerumah mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai ke rumahnya. Dan naruto pun turun duluan dari taksi itu. Sementara kushina turun terakhir karena masih membayar taksinya.

"Tadaima" ucap naruto.

"Okaeri, dari mana saja kau naruto?" jawab jiraiya sambil bertanya pada naruto.

"Aku tadi pergi ke tempat teuchi jii-san sama kaa-san untuk untuk berpamitan" jawab naruto.

"Owh" tanya jiraiya.

"Sudah ayo segera masuk" ucap kushina yang baru datang.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Mereka semua pun langsung masuk kedalam rumah, naruto langsung pergi kekamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Naruto lalu menyiapkan semua barang-barangnya untuk persiapan pulang ke inggris. Setelah beberapa lama, diapun sudah selesai menyiapkan semua barang yang akan dibawanya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Naru-chan, apa kamu sudah selesai menyiapkan barang-barangmu?" tanya kushina yang masih berada di pintu kamar naruto.

"Sudah kaa-san, tinggal dibawa saja" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, nanti kumpulkan semua barang-barangmu di ruang keluarga. Kita akan berangkat jam 3 dari sini untuk ke bandara tokyo" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san, naru akan kumpulkan nanti" jawab naruto.

Kushina pun segera pergi dari kamar naruto. Sementara naruto menyiapkan barangnya untuk segera dibawa ke ruang keluarga.

"Ah sebaiknya aku menyimpan bokkenku ini didalam dimensi saja" ucap naruto dan dia langsung melafalkan sebuah mantra yang diketahuinya untuk membuka dimensi baru. Diapun langsung memasukkan bokkennya itu.

* * *

Skip time.

Saat ini sudah sore hari dan jam juga sudah menunjuk pada pukul 3.

"Naru-chan, apa semua barang-barangmu sudah siap?" tanya kushina.

"Aku sudah siap kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, kaa-san, tou-san, aku pergi dulu" ucap kushina.

"Naru juga pergi jii-san baa-san" ucap naruto.

"Kau berhati-hatilah dijalan kushina, naruto" ucap jiraiya.

"Kau jaga diri di akademi ya naru-chan" ucap tsunade.

"Baik baa-san jii-san." ucap naruto.

"Yasudah ayo naru-chan, kita segera berangkat. Taksi sudah menunggu didepan" ucap kushina.

"Biar aku yang bawa barang-barangnya" ucap jiraiya.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap naruto.

Mereka semua pun segera keluar rumah. Jiraiya langsung menaruh barang-barang ke taksi itu. Setelah itu kushina dan naruto langsung masuk ke taksi itu.

"Aku pergi dulu kaa-san/baa-san, tou-san/jii-san" ucap kushina dan naruto bersamaan.

"Hati-hati dijalan kushina, naru-chan/naruto" ucap tsunade dan jiraiya bersamaan.

"Ya" ucap mereka berdua.

Lalu taksinya pun segera pergi. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka sudah sampai di depan stasiun. Mereka turun dari taksi dan segera pergi ke loket untuk membeli tiket kereta yang bertujuan ke tokyo itu. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi ke kereta dengan tujuan tokyo sambil membawa barang-barang mereka, sementara naruto memegang bokkennya ditangan kiri. Mereka masuk ke dalam kereta dan duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta pun berangkat.

* * *

1 Jam kemudian.

Mereka sudah sampai di stasiun kota tokyo dan segera turun dari kereta. Mereka langsung pergi ke tempat dimana taksi berada. Mereka segera menaiki taksi. Setelah itu, taksi itu berangkat dengan tujuan bandara. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai dibandara dan mereka langsung pergi ke tempat pembelian tiket. Mereka membeli tiket dengan tujuan ke London, Inggris. Karena pesawat masih take off jam 5, jadi mereka harus menunggu diruang tunggu terlebih dahulu. Setelah menunggu lama, mereka pun segera pergi ke pesawat dan duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang sudah ditentukan ditiket tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 pas, dan pesawat pun segera take off dari bandara untuk menuju ke kota London.

* * *

12 Jam kemudian.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di london dan langsung pergi naik taksi ke rumah mereka. Setelah sampai dirumah, mereka berdua langsung masuk dan menaruh barang mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun sudah selesai menaruh barang-barang mereka. Dan sekarang adalah hari minggu pagi. Jadi mereka berdua berkumpul di halaman belakang rumah.

"Naru-chan" ucap kushina yang duduk dihalaman belakang bersama naruto.

"Ya kaa-san" jawab naruto yang ada disamping kushina.

"Saat kau sudah berada di akademi, kalau kau butuh pertolongan, kau bisa hubungi orang yang bernama Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah murid tou-sanmu. Jadi aku yakin dia akan menjagamu seperti tou-sanmu menjaganya dulu." ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Ya sudah aku akan telpon kakashi dulu" ucap kushina, dia langsung menelpon kakashi.

"{Moshi-moshi}" jawab kakashi.

"Ohayo kakashi" ucap kushina.

"{Oh, ohayo kushina-nee}" ucap kakashi.

"Aku mau minta tolong kepadamu" ucap kushina.

"{Mau minta tolong apa?}" tanya kakashi.

"Aku mau minta tolong, besok kau yang jemput naru-chan untuk pergi ke akademi" ucap kushina.

"{Baiklah kushina-nee, besok aku akan menjemputnya}" jawab kakashi.

"Arigatou kakashi, dan kau juga harus menjaganya saat di akademi" ucap kushina.

"{Baik kushina-nee}" jawab kakashi.

"Ya sudah" ucap kushina dan langsung menutup telpon dengan kakashi.

"Nah naru-chan, besok paman kakashi akan menjemputmu disini. Aku harap kau bisa akrab dengannya, karena dia yang akan membimbingmu disana" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san." jawab naruto.

Mereka berdua pun terus melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**========== Chapter 5 ==========**

Hari senin paginya. Naruto sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke akademi pakaian, dan yang lainnya.

"Naru-chan, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barangmu?" tanya kushina.

"Sudah kaa-san" jawab naruto.

"Bagus, sebentar lagi kakashi datang menjemputmu. Jadi kau tunggu dia ya" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Karena ada yang mengetok pintu, naruto langsung saja ke depan untuk menyambut tamu yang datang. Tapi setelah naruto membuka pintu, naruto langsung kaget. Kenapa kaget, karena orang yang datang itu memakai masker yang menutup separuh dari mukanya, jadi yang diperlihatkan hanya dari mata ke atas saja.

"Si-siapa anda?" tanya naruto.

"Ah maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi" ucap orang yang bernama kakashi itu.

"Jadi anda yang bernama kakashi ya. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Silahkan masuk dahulu" ucap naruto sopan dan mempersilahkan masuk orang aneh itu.

Mereka pun masuk dan pergi keruang tamu. Tak lama kemudian, kushina pun juga datang ke ruang tamu.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah datang kakashi" ucap kushina yang masih berjalan.

"Ya begitulah kushina-nee" ucap kakashi.

"Baguslah. Naru-chan, apa kamu sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya kushina.

"Sudah kaa-san" jawab naruto.

"Bagus, berarti tinggal berangkat. Kau mau langsung berangkat apa duduk dulu kakashi?" tanya kushina.

"Langsung berangkat saja kushina-nee, supaya tidak telat masuknya nanti" ucap kakashi yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Aku harap naru-chan berada dibawah bimbinganmu. Dan aku titip padamu untuk menjaganya" ucap kushina.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya." jawab kakashi.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa paman?" tanya naruto.

"Sensei saja" jawab kakashi.

"Baiklah Ero-sensei" jawab naruto.

"Hei, kenapa kau memanggilku ero-sensei naruto?" tanya kakashi.

"Sejak tadi yang aku perhatikan, kau itu pantas dipanggil ero-sensei" ucap naruto.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" tanya kakashi.

"Bukankah buku yang di pegang sensei itu adalah novel karya jii-san, yang semuanya bertemakan tentang ero-ecchi." jawab naruto. Kakashi yang mendengar itu, dia langsung menaruh novel kesayangannya di sakunya.

"Ka-kalau itu..." ucap kakashi. Tapi dipotong oleh naruto.

"Sudahlah sensei, baiklah aku akan panggil kakashi-sensei saja" ucap naruto.

"Sana, bawa barangmu kesini naru-chan" perintah kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" jawab naruto.

Dia langsung pergi keruang keluarga dimana barang-barangnya di taruh disana. Dia pun mengambil koper yang ditempati untuk pakaiannya, tas ransel yang berisikan buku-buku, dan bokken hadiah ulang tahun dari tou-sannya. Dia langsung kembali keruang tamu sambil membawa barang-barangnya.

"Semua barang yang akan naru bawa sudah siap kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Bagus, karena sudah siap, kalian boleh berangkat" ucap kushina.

"Tapi kaa-san" ucap naruto.

"Ada apa naru-chan?" tanya kushina.

"Naru lupa mau naruh sesuatu dulu. Kaa-san dan kakashi-sensei boleh keluar duluan" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naru-chan, jangan lama-lama. Kasian senseimu menunggu" ucap kushina.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto.

Naruto lalu berjalan pergi ke halaman belakang, sementara kushina dan kakashi pergi ke depan rumah sambil menunggu naruto. Saat ini naruto sudah sampai di halaman belakang, dia saat ini pun duduk di halaman belakang.

'Kurama' panggil naruto.

**'Ada apa naruto?'** tanya kurama.

'Aku butuh bantuanmu' ucap naruto

**'Kau butuh bantuan apa?'** tanya kurama.

'Aku ingin membuat sebuah kekkai yang kuat untuk rumah ini.' ucap naruto.

**'Baiklah aku akan membantumu, tapi butuh 25% dari kapasitas kekuatanmu saat ini, tapi jika kau sudah besar dan kontrol auramu sudah membaik, mugkin tidak sampai 5%. Apa kau siap?'** tanya kurama.

'Aku sudah siap' jawab naruto.

**'Baiklah, ayo kita mulai'** ucap kurama.

Naruto pun bersiap-siap untuk membuat kekkai yang kuat untuk rumahnya itu. Karena selama ini, naruto hanya bisa membuat kekkai biasa saja tapi agak kuat. Naruto terus berusaha untuk membuat kekkainya itu kuat, dia mengalirkan kekuatannya yang 25% itu dan terus konsentrasi serta juga dibantu oleh kurama dari dalam tubuhnya sambil memberi instruksi pada naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kekkainya sudah selesai.

'Ah, akhirnya selesai juga. Arigatou kurama sudah membantuku' ucap naruto.

**'Itu tidak jadi masalah naruto. Cepat kau kembali kedepan sebelum si kakashi itu curiga'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah kurama, aku akan kembali' ucap naruto.

* * *

**Sementara didepan rumah.**

"Kenapa naru-chan lama sekali." gumam kushina.

"Memangnya apa yang biasanya di lakukan naruto?" tanya kakashi.

"Aku juga tidak tau kakashi." ucap kushina.

'Aneh, kenapa tadi aku merasakan aura suci dari sekitar rumah ini. Tapi anehnya lagi, kenapa sekarang aura suci itu sudah menghilang. Apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam atau di belakang rumah. Tapi jika itu naruto, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Karena yang aku rasakan dari naruto itu hanyalah manusia biasa. Apa aku harus mengeceknya ya.' batin kakashi. Kenapa kakashi bisa merasakannya tadi, itu karena naruto mengeluarkan aura sucinya itu untuk membuat kekkai, dan lagi kekuatan yang dikeluarkannya 25%, jadi itu sangat memungkinkan untuk di rasakan.

"Ano... kushina-nee" panggil kakashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya kushina.

"Apa kau disini hanya tinggal sama naruto saja?" tanya kakashi.

"Ya begitulah, aku disini hanya berdua dengan naru-chan. Memangnya ada apa kakashi?" tanya kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab kakashi.

'Sebenarnya ada apa disekitar rumah ini, dan siapa pemilik aura suci tadi. Aku harap naruto tidak apa-apa' batin kakashi.

"Go-gomen kaa-san, sensei. Aku tadi masih mencari-cari sesuatu di kamar." ucap naruto yang baru keluar dari rumah.

"Kau mencari apa sampai selama itu?" tanya kushina.

"A-aku hanya mencari kertas kecil yang didalamnya terdapat surat dari tou-san." ucap naruto.

"Ka-kau dapat surat dari minato-sensei. Tapi bagaimana dia mengirim surat padamu. Sementara Minato-sensei sudah tiada?" tanya kakashi.

"Tou-san memberiku pada saat aku berumur 4 tahun. Saat itu adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi tou-san pergi setelah memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadaku. Dan didalam hadiahnya terdapat sebuah surat. Dan aku baru tahu kalau di hadiah yang diberikan itu terdapat surat pada minggu yang lalu." ucap naruto.

"Memangnya apa yang diberikan oleh sensei padamu?" tanya kakahsi. Kenapa hanya kakashi, karena kushina sudah tau saat dijelaskan oleh naruto dan diberitahukan bahwa bokken yang naruto pegang itu adalah sebuah pedang.

"Tou-san hanya memberikanku bokken saja" jawab naruto. Dia memang tidak menunjukkan bokkennya, karena bokkennya sedang berada di dimensi penyimpanan.

"Hanya bokken, lalu bagaimana bisa didalamnya terdapat surat naruto. Bokken kan tidak seperti pedang yang memiliki sarung." ucap kakashi.

"Apa kau ingin mengetahuinya sensei?" tanya naruto yang membuat kakashi jadi penasaran.

"Ya jika kau tidak keberatan" ucap kakashi.

"Tapi setelah aku memberi tahukan ini, aku harap sensei merahasiakannya sampai aku lulus dari akademi" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya dari siapapun" jawab kakashi.

"Aku tunjukan sekarang" ucap naruto. Dia langsung melafalkan mantra, dan detik berikutnya terdapat lingkaran cahaya di samping kanan naruto dan langsung memasukkan tangannya untuk mengambil bokken.

'Apa, naruto sudah bisa menggunakan sihir penyimpanan… tapi dia belajar dengan siapa?' batin kakashi kebingungan.

Naruto lalu mengalirkan sedikit auranya ke bokken itu, kenapa hanya sedikit, karena takut ketahuan oleh kakashi. Setelah itu dia langsung menarik sedikit pedang dari sarungnya itu dan memperlihatkannya hanya 10 cm saja. "Apa kau sudah percaya sensei?" lanjut naruto.

'Apa-apaan aura yang terpancar dari pedang itu, kenapa aura sucinya kuat sekali. Apa aura ini yang aku rasakan tadi. Lalu pedang apa yang dipegang oleh naruto ini. Apakah ini pedang milik sensei, tapi sensei tidak pernah menggunakan pedang seperti itu selama ini. Apakah sensei merahasiakan pedang itu selama ini dan dia membuatnya hanya untuk naruto saja. Bisa jadi seperti itu.' batin kakashi.

"Sensei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya naruto yang langsung menutup kembali pedangnya itu dan dikembalikan ke bentuk bokken seperti semula serta dia langsung memasukkan bokkennya ke dalam dimensi penyimpanan.

"Ah iya aku tidak apa-apa" jawab kakashi gelagapan.

"Ya sudah ayo kita segera berangkat sensei sebelum terlambat" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap kakashi.

"Aku berangkat dulu kaa-san" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan ya naru-chan. Jaga kesehatanmu selama disana dan makanlah makanan yang bergizi" ucap kushina memberi nasehat pada naruto sambil membalas lambaian tangan naruto.

"Baik kaa-san" ucap naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan dan menghampiri kakashi yang membawa koper milik naruto. Mereka berdua pun menaiki taksi yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Taksi itu pun berjalan menuju bandara, karena tujuan mereka adalah italia, jadi mereka harus naik pesawat.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Naruto dan kakashi saat ini sudah sampai dan sudah keluar dari bandara. Mereka lalu naik taksi dengan tujuan ke akademi exorcist. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan gerbang akademi. Mereka pun turun dari taksi dan segera pergi untuk memasuki akademi.

"Baiklah naruto, sekarang kita ke asramahmu terlebih dahulu." ucap kakashi sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang akademi.

"Baiklah sensei" jawab naruto yang juga berjalan disamping kakashi.

Mereka berduapun langsung menuju keasramah yang akan ditempati oleh naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka berduapun sampai didepan kamar dengan no 309 dimana kamar itu berada dilantai 3. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Naruto meletakkan semua barang-barangnya pada tempatnya. Sementara kakashi hanya duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya dia sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya itu.

"Sensei, aku sudah selesai beres-beresnya. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya naruto pada kakashi yang sudah duduk disofa dikamarnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat kepala akademi" ucap kakashi sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Harus sekarang sensei?" tanya naruto memastikan yang juga mengikuti kakashi berdiri.

"Tidak" jawab kakashi sambil menatap naruto.

"Terus kapan sensei?" tanya naruto lagi yang juga menatap kakashi penasaran.

"Tahun depan" ucap kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Berarti aku libur dong selama 1 tahun" ucap naruto langsung melompat-lompat kesenangan.

"Terserah kau saja lah naruto. Kita sekarang harus melapor terlebih dahulu pada kepala akademi. Ayo" ucap kakashi langsung berjalan ke arah pintu kamar.

"Baiklah sensei" jawab naruto mengikuti senseinya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin dia kesal karena dibohongi oleh kakashi.

Mereka berduapun akhirnya pergi ke tempat kepala akademi berada. Naruto sering melihat ke kiri maupun kekanan saat berjalan. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya sampai juga di depan kantor kepala akademi itu.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Kakashi mengetok pintu ruang kepala akademi.

"Masuk" ucap suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

**CKLEK**

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah sampai ya kakashi dan kau pasti yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki yang mendaftar minggu kemarin" ucap sang kepala akademi.

"Ya saya Naruto Uzumaki" jawab naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada kepala akademi itu.

"Baiklah besok, kamu akan masuk ke kelas 1B. Jadi untuk sekarang, cobalah kamu menelusuri akademi ini agar kamu mengetahui tempat-tempat di akademi ini" ucap kepala akademi.

"Baik" jawab naruto.

"Kamu bisa minta tolong pada kakashi-sensei" ucap kepala akademi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit dahulu untuk mengenalkan naruto tentang akademi ini" ucap kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi" ucap kepala akademi itu.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya pergi dari ruang kepala akademi itu.

* * *

**Skip Time Malam Harinya.**

Saat ini naruto sedang membuka buku tentang sihir exorcist yang didapatkannya di gereja saat berada di Jepang. Tapi dia malah dipanggil oleh kurama.

**'Naruto'** panggil kurama.

'Ada apa kurama?' jawab naruto lewat batinnya.

**'Ada sesuatu yang harus kau pelajari'** ucap kurama.

'Apa itu?' tanya naruto.

**'Kau kesinilah, aku akan memberi tahumu'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah' jawab naruto. Dia pun akhirnya menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

"Jadi apa yang aku pelajari kurama?" tanya naruto.

**"Aku ingin kau mempelajari tentang pengontrolan Holy Fire mu"** ucap kurama.

"Kenapa aku harus belajar pengontrolan itu?" tanya naruto.

**"Kau harus tau, bahwa pengontrolan Holy Fire mu saat ini belum sempurna. Memang kau sudah bisa masuk ke balance breaker tingkat tertinggi, tapi kau masih terlalu boros saat menggunakan energimu. Kau ingat kan saat kau melawan malaikat jatuh kemaren?"** ucap kurama.

"Ya aku ingat" tanya naruto.

**"Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu?"** ucap kurama.

"Aku mengalami muntah darah" jawab naruto.

**"Sebenarnya itu adalah efek dari kontrol energi yang masih belum sempurna, dan membuat energimu berkurang secara cepat. Jika itu terjadi terus-menerus, maka kau akan merasakan sakit yang sangat parah, bahkan lebih dari yang kemaren"** ucap kurama.

"Lalu bagaimana agar aku bisa mengontrol energiku dengan sempurna?" tanya naruto.

**"Aku akan memberi tahumu besok, untuk sekarang kau lanjutkan saja belajarmu itu"** ucap kurama.

"Baiklah kurama, aku kembali dulu" ucap naruto, dia langsung menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

**END MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Setelah itu naruto melanjutkan belajar buku exorcistnya itu.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya.**

**KRING...KRING...KRING...**

suara jam weker pun berdering menandakan bahwa hari sudah pagi. Dan naruto pun akhirnya bangun.

"Ah ternyata sudah jam 6 pagi dan akademi masih masuk jam 7.30, sebaiknya aku latihan terlebih dahulu" gumam naruto sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

Dia pun langsung latihan fisik di lantai kamarnya itu dengan melakukan push up 200x dan yang lainnya. Setelah jam menunjukkan jam 7, dia pun langsung menghentikan acara latihan fisiknya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

**15 Menit Kemudian.**

Akhirnya naruto sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan dia langsung menyiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan dan makan ramen instan yang telah dibawanya dari rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung pergi untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Naruto sudah mengetahuinya karena sudah diajak jalan-jalan sama kakashi kemarin untuk lebih mengenal daerah akademi. Dia akhirnya sudah sampai di pintu kelas yang terdapat tulisan 1B, dia saat ini agak telat dan semuanya sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya sang sensei pun keluar dari kelas.

**CKLEK**

"Maaf saya terlambat sensei. Perkenalkan saya Naruto Uzumaki. Saya murid baru di kelas ini" ucap naruto.

"Jadi kau murid barunya, baiklah tunggu sebentar. Setelah aku panggil, kau bisa langsung masuk" ucap sensei.

"Baik sensei" jawab naruto.

Sang sensei pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita akan mendapat teman baru di kelas ini. Silahkan masuk Uzumaki-san" ucap sensei itu. Naruto pun akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas itu.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" lanjut sang sensei.

"Ohayo minna. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Mohon bantuannya" ucap naruto yang ada depan kelas.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jinny. Jinny-san, silahkan angkat tanganmu" ucap sensei. Dan Jinny pun mengangkat tangannya dan naruto langsung menuju ke bangku yang sudah ditunjuk oleh senseinya itu yang berada di pojokan kelas dan setelah sampai, dia langsung duduk.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki" ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada orang yang disebelahnya yang diketahuinya bernama Jinny.

"Aku Jinny Haruna" ucap jinny datar. Lalu naruto pun menghadap kedepan, namun dia dikagetkan dengan orang didepannya yang malah menghadap kearahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sera Nouna. Kau bisa memanggilku Sera" ucap seorang perempuan yang berada didepan naruto itu yang diketahui bernama Sera sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Naruto" ucap naruto yang membalas senyum Sera.

"Baiklah semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik" ucap sera yang masih dengan senyumnya itu. Dan dibalas dengan senyum juga oleh naruto. Setelah itu, sera langsung kembali menghadap kedepan untuk mengikuti pelajaran exorcisme yang diberikan oleh senseinya itu.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Saat ini semua pelajaran diakademinya sudah selesai dan semua murid di akademi itu sudah banyak yang keluar kelas. Naruto langsung pergi keasramahnya itu dan setelah berganti pakaian, akhirnya dia itu langsung pergi ke training ground yang kata kakashi-senseinya itu adalah training ground yang jarang dipakai oleh para murid di akademi dan training groundnya itu berada di paling pojok akademi dan dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang rindang dan banyak karena tempat itu mirip seperti hutan. Dan dia kesana untuk berlatih tentang apa yang sudah diberi tahukan oleh kurama kemarin malam yaitu untuk mempelajari tentang mengontrol energi yang sempurna. Setelah sampai, naruto langsung duduk dibawah pohon yang paling besar di pinggir training ground itu.

'Kurama, aku sudah siap' ucap naruto lewat kontak batinnya.

**'Baiklah, sekarang kau bermeditasilah. Dan coba kau alirkan energimu itu keseluruh tubuhmu. Ingat energi yang kau alirkan ke seluruh tubuhmu itu harus balance semuanya. Jadi tidak ada yang lebih dan tidak ada yang kurang. Jika kau sudah bisa menguasainya, maka kau akan mudah mengontrol energimu di tahap selanjutnya'** ucap kurama.

'Baiklah, aku akan berusaha kurama' ucap naruto.

Setelah itu naruto pun bermeditasi untuk mengalirkan energi yang dimilikinya ke seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah lama bermeditasi namun dia masih belum bisa membalancekan energi yang ada ditubuhnya dan dia menghentikan meditasinya karena hari sudah mulai malam. Dia langsung kembali ke asramahnya itu. Dan keesokan harinya dia pun terus berusaha untuk membalancekan energi itu. Dan terus berulang ulang setiap harinya hingga dia itu bisa membalancekan semua energi di tubuhnya.

* * *

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian**

Naruto saat ini sudah berhasil membalancekan energi yang ada ditubuhnya dan juga dia berhasil membuat Holy Fire Rasengan hanya dengan energi yang sedikit. Dan dia juga sudah berteman baik dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang menjadi kouhainya. Dia saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ke training ground, tempat dimana akan diadakan ujian kelulusan sebagai exorcist. Diperjalanan, naruto sering mendapat ejekan dari teman-teman akademinya.

"Dasar payah" ucap teman A.

"Ia dia memang payah" ucap teman B.

"Seharusnya orang payah tidak berada disini" ucap teman C.

Naruto tidak menanggapi apa yang dibilang oleh teman-temannya, dia memang tidak menunjukkan kehebatannya di akademi. Dia itu selalu menutup diri jika itu tentang kekuatan, tapi jika tentang kekonyolan dia sangat aktif. Setiap hari naruto selalu mendapat ejekan, yang dikatakan bodoh lah, payah lah, atau apapun. Tapi naruto tidak pernah marah, dia malah berbuat hal semakin konyol. Beberapa saat kemudian, diapun akhirnya sampai di training ground yang akan ditempati untuk ujian.

"Selamat pagi semua murid-murid akademi." ucap sang kepala akademi membuka acara.

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab semua murid.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berada disini, maka ujian kelulusan akan aku buka." ucap sang kepala akademi.

**PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK**

Semua murid pun bertepuk tangan karena acara ujian sudah dibuka oleh kepala akademi itu.

Sementara di langit yang berada di atas training ground.

"Hmmmm, ternyata ujiannya sudah dibuka ya. Semoga saja ada banyak exorcist yang berbakat. Tapi, sepertinya ada satu yang memiliki aura suci yang hanya dapat aku rasakan secara samar-samar. Siapa yang memiliki aura suci itu? apakah dia memang hanya punya aura suci yang sangat sedikit? ataukah dia punya aura suci yang ditekannya hingga ketitik yang paling rendah? tapi itu tidak mungkin karena dia masih baru mau lulus dari akademi. Mungkin aku harus turun untuk memeriksanya." gumam malaikat michael.

**Kembali ke training ground.**

"Aku akan menjelaskan sistem ujiannya. Kalian nanti akan di uji bertarung satu lawan satu. Siapa yang menang, maka dia akan lolos ke babak selanjutnya. Kalian boleh memilih mau menggunakan pedang cahaya saja atau mau menggunakan pistol saja, atau kedua-duanya. Kalian bebas memilih. Gunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Jika kalian kalah di babak ini, maka kalian dinyatakan tidak lulus ujian. Jadi, bersungguh-sungguhlah saat melakukan ujian ini." ucap kepala akademi panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang ujian yang diadakan itu.

'hmmmm, kurama! apa kau merasakan aura yang datang dari langit?' batin naruto bertanya pada partnernya.

**'Ya aku merasakannya, sepertinya dia memiliki tingkat kekuatan yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin dia adalah malaikat michael'** ucap kurama lewat kontak batin naruto.

'Sepertinya dia sedang mengawasi jalannya ujian.' batin naruto.

**'Ya sepertinya begitu, tapi dia semakin dekat. Mungkin dia akan turun ke training ground'** ucap kurama.

'Ya aku juga merasakan auranya semakin mendekat' ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, yang akan melakukan ujian yang pertama adalah U-" ucap sang kepala akademi tapi berhenti karena ada cahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah training ground.

**SINGGGGG**

Terdapat cahaya ditengah-tengah training ground dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul seseorang dari cahaya itu.

"Mi-michael-sama" ucap sang kepala akademi dan langsung jongkok memberi hormat pada malaikat michael serta diikuti oleh seluruh murid di akademi yang mau melaksanakan ujian dengan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung jongkok juga. Tidak semuanya sih, hanya naruto yang tetap duduk manis ditempat sambil memejamkan matanya seperti tidak peduli apapun yang ada didepannya.

'Kenapa sibodoh itu tidak memberi hormat pada Michael-sama' batin semua murid akademi.

'Kenapa sih Naruto-senpai tidak memberi hormat, hah dasar' batin Xenovia. Xenovia disini ingin melihat pertandingan senpainya yaitu naruto bersama dengan irina.

'Bisa jadi masalah jika Naruto-senpai tidak memberi hormat pada Michael-sama' batin irina.

'Sepertinya anak itu yang hanya memiliki aura yang bisa aku rasakan samar-samar.' batin michael.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali keposisi kalian sebelumnya" ucap michael.

"Baik Michael-sama" ucap mereka semua selain naruto yang masih tetap duduk diposisinya yang paling belakang sambil memejamkan mata.

"Maaf Michael-sama karena Naruto tidak memberi hormat pada anda." ucap sang kepala akademi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, jadi namanya Naruto ya" ucap michael.

"Tolong maafkan dia, dia memang selalu bertindak bodoh" ucap kepala akademi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau lanjutkan saja acara ujiannya. Aku akan melihat kemampuan exorcist-exorcist muda ini" ucap michael.

"Baiklah michael-sama. Anda bisa duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan." ucap kepala akademi.

**Tap Tap Tap**

Michael pun berjalan ke tempat dimana tempat kepala akademi duduk sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan ujiannya. Aku harap kalian menunjukkan semua kekuatan kalian disini, dan tunjukkan bahwa kalian memang exorcist yang berbakat" ucap kepala akademi.

"Baik" jawab semua murid akademi.

"Yang akan maju pertama adalah Uzumaki Naruto melawan Deigo Caesar." ucap kepala sekolah memberi tahu siapa yang maju terlebih dahulu.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Mereka berdua pun maju ke training ground.

"Untuk Deigo, kau memilih senjata apa?" tanya sang kepala akademi.

"Aku memilih Pedang dan Pistol" ucap deigo.

"Dan untukmu naruto?" tanya kepala akademi.

"Aku menggunakan Pedang cahaya saja" jawab naruto santai.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa ambil senjata kalian di tempat senjata. Dan Kakashi" ucap kepala akademi.

"Ya" jawab kakashi.

"Kau yang menjadi wasitnya" ucap kepala akademi itu dan dia langsung kembali ketempat dimana michael duduk.

"Baik" ucap kakashi. Dan dia pun melanjutkan "Apa kalian berdua sudah siap?" tanya kakashi pada naruto dan deigo.

"Kami siap" ucap mereka berdua.

"Kalau bergitu, mulai" ucap kakashi. Dan pertarungan pun dimulai.

"Kau akan aku kalahkan disini payah" ucap deigo sambil memegang pedang cahaya di tangan kanannya dan memegang pistol di tangan kirinya.

"Terserah kau saja, mau kau bilang aku payah, mau kau bilang aku bodoh semua terserah padamu. Yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah darimu disini" jawab naruto dengan tenang sambil memegang pedang cahaya yang berwarna putih itu di tangan kanannya dan diarahkan ketanah.

Deigo pun berlari sambil menembakkan pistolnya ke arah naruto.

**DOR**

Sementara naruto hanya menghindarinya saja dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping. Deigo yang sudah dekat dengan naruto langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal. Sementara naruto hanya menahannya secara horizontal.

**CTING**

"Kau akan kalah disini payah" ucap deigo yang langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada naruto.

**DOR**

**BUAGH**

Sebelum peluru keluar dari pistol, naruto sudah melakukan salto kebelakang dan juga menendang tangan yang memegang pistol itu ke arah atas, jadinya pistol itu terarah kelangit dan tembakannya pun tidak mengarah pada naruto.

**TAP**

Naruto pun berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna. "Kau jangan senang dulu, biarpun kau itu hebat, tapi aku akan mengalahkanmu" ucap naruto.

"Kau…" ucap deigo dan dia mengarahkan pistolnya kearah naruto lagi.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

Deigo pun menembak naruto secara bertubi-tubi, tapi naruto malah bersalto kesamping untuk menghindari peluru yang mengarah padanya. Karena banyaknya peluru, naruto malah terkena dibagian kaki kirinya.

"Ugh…" gumam naruto karena terkena serangan, dan naruto pun terduduk karena memegang kakinya yang terkena tembak.

"NARUTO-SENPAI" teriak irina dan xenovia yang melihat senpainya kesakitan.

'Naruto, semoga kau baik-baik saja' batin kakashi.

'Ugh, mungkin aku harus menggunakan sedikit Holy Fire agar peluru ini bisa keluar.' batin naruto. Lalu dia mengalirkan sedikit energi Holy Firenya ke kaki yang terkena tembak.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah payah?" tanya si deigo yang bangga karena telah membuat lawannya kesakitan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kau jangan senang dulu. Karena pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai" ucap naruto. Beberapa detik berikutnya peluru yang tadi mengenainya sekarang keluar dari kaki kirinya dan luka akibat tembakan itupun menutup dengan sendirinya.

'Sepertinya anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.' batin michael.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku? jangan harap, kau akan berakhir disini" ucap deigo. Dia pun mengarahkan pistolnya ke naruto lagi dan menembakkannya.

**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR**

**'HOLY FIRE TELEPORT'** batin naruto.

Saat peluru sudah hampir mengenai naruto, dia malah menghilang dari tempat dia berada.

'Kemana dia' batin deigo.

"Aku dibelakangmu" ucap naruto dan dia langsung menendang deigo. Dia tadi menggunakan sedikit kekuatan Holy Firenya itu untuk melakukan teleport.

'Ternyata benar, dia mentembunyikan kekuatannya. Tapi aura suci apa yang dia miliki. Sepertinya berbeda sekali dengan aura yang dimiliki exorcist pada umumnya' batin michael.

'Apa, dia bisa menghilang dan muncul lagi di belakang Deigo. Apa dia memiliki kekuatan yang sehebat itu?' batin teman-teman naruto yang mempertanyakan tentang kekuatan yang naruto miliki.

**BUAGHHH**

**WUSH**

**BRUK**

Deigo yang ditendang oleh naruto pun terlempar dan mendarat ditanah beberapa meter dari naruto.

"UGH…" gumam deigo yang kesakitan. Diapun berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi. Dia membuang pistolnya karena sudah tidak berisi lagi. Dia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki kearah naruto dan langsung beradu pedang dengan naruto. "HEYAAAAHH".

**CTANG CTING CTANG CTING**

Mulai dari deigo yang mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan naruto menerimanya secara vertical. Bahkan Deigo pun kadang menghunuskan pedangnya ke depat tepat ke arah kepala naruto, tapi naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menggunakan pedang cahayanya itu untuk membelokkan arah serangan yang dilakukan deigo barusan dan hasilnya serangan deigo hanya mengenai udara kosong di sebelah kepala naruto. Dan mereka terus beradu pedang dengan seimbang.

**CTANG CTING CTANG CTING**

**BUAGH**

Naruto menendang perut deigo dan itu membuat deigo harus mundur kebelakang.

"Ugh… " gumam deigo yang terkena tendangan naruto.

"Sudahlah kau menyerah saja" ucap naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah. Tidak akan" ucap deigo dan dia langsung berlari ke arah naruto sambil bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya.

Tapi sebelum deigo sampai, naruto sudah berada didepan deigo dan naruto langsung mengayunkannya vertical dan itu membuat pedang yang dipegang deigo terlempar.

**CTING**

**BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH**

Naruto langsung menendang perut deigo berkali-kali dan membuat deigo terlempar jauh.

**BRUK**

**TAP**

Tapi saat deigo baru menyentuh tanah, tiba-tiba naruto sudah berada diatas deigo dan menodongkan pedangnya ke leher deigo.

"Kau mau menyerah atau tidak?" tanya naruto.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku menyerah" ucap deigo.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto langsung menjauh dari deigo dan menaruh pedangnya di tempat senjata.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto" ucap kakashi.

'Anak itu memang hebat. Dia bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Tapi, siapa dia sebenarnya. Apa dia memiliki Sacred Gear, jika memang dia memiliki sacred gear, pasti aku bisa merasakannya. Sementara aku hanya merasakan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, yaitu aura yang hanya dapat dirasakan samar-samar. Anak ini memang memiliki misteri yang harus ku selidiki' batin michael yang terus memperhatikan naruto.

'Sepertinya aku sedang diperhatikan' batin naruto, diapun menoleh dan melihat ke arah michael. Mereka berduapun bertemu tatap. 'Apa dia tadi merasakan sedikit auraku ya, sebaiknya aku harus berhati-hati selanjutnya, agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan asliku. Aku harus serius mulai sekarang, dan aku harus menggunakan kekuatan standar saja.' batin naruto.

* * *

**Skip Time**

Beberapa hari pun berlalu dan babak terakhir ujian kelulusan pun sudah akan dimulai. Dan semua murid akademi sudah berkumpul ditraining ground dimana disana sudah ada kepala akademi. Disana juga ada para petinggi exorcist serta michael yang juga sedang memperhatikan ujian. Kepala akademi pun pergi ke training ground dan berdiri disana.

"Baiklah murid-murid semuanya. Babak final ujian kelulusan exorcist akan segera kita mulai. Kita ketahui bahwa ada dua murid yang lolos ke babak final ujian ini. Yang pertama adalah seorang wanita yang sangat hebat dalam bertarung, Jinny Haruna. Yang kedua adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang kita ketahui selama ini sering di ejek oleh teman-temannya dan bahkan dikatakan murid terbodoh diakademi, tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Dari pertarungan pertama hingga masuk kebabak final, kita dapat melihat bahwa anak itu memiliki potensi yang sangat bagus. Pada saat babak pertama, kita tahu bahwa dia itu bisa menggunakan kemampuan hampir sama seperti teleportasi. Kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan pemimpin exorcist ke 4, pemimpin yang dijuluki Yellow Flash, pemimpin yang memiliki kecepatan seperti layaknya kilat petir." ucap kepala akademi yang memberi tahu semua murid akademi tentang kekuatan yang digunakan oleh naruto.

'Hah, dia itu bukannya hampir sama, tapi memang sama dengan pemimpin exorcist ke empat. Karena dia itu adalah anaknya. hahahaa...' batin kakashi yang senyum-senyum sendiri tapi tidak bisa terlihat oleh orang lain karena tertutupi oleh maskernya itu.

"Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Di babak final ini, peraturannya sudah berubah dari peraturan ujian sebelumnya. Sekarang, setiap peserta yang lolos ke babak final, dibebaskan menggunakan senjata apa saja. Mau itu menggunakan senjata sendiri jika peserta itu memilikinya. Tapi disini akan disediakan 2 buah pedang excalibur yang dapat digunakan untuk bertanding, tetapi pedang ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang berbakat saja dan jika tidak berbakat, dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan pedang excalibur. Diantara kedua peserta yang sudah lolos ke final, diperbolehkan memilih satu pedang excalibur untuk bertanding. Dengan ini babak final akan dilaksanakan. Dan untuk kedua peserta yang lolos, silahkan maju ke training ground." ucap kepala akademi itu.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto dan Jinny pun maju ke training ground.

"Baiklah, yang pertama untukmu Jinny. Kau mau menggunakan pedang yang mana?" tanya kepala akademi.

"Aku mau yang Excalibur Destruction" ucap jinny, dia merasa berbakat.

"Baiklah. Ini pedangnya." ucap kepala akademi sambil memberikan pedang Excalibur Destruction pada Jinny. "Dan untukmu Naruto. Apa kau mau menggunakan pedang Excalibur Mimic?" tanya kepala akademi.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan pedang Excalibur Mimic. Aku akan menggunakan pedangku sendiri" ucap naruto. Naruto pun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke samping dan dia membaca mantra untuk membuka dimensi.

**SINGGG**

Setelah selesai membaca mantra, disamping naruto lebih tepatnya di depan telapak tangan kanannya yang diangkat kesamping, tercipta lingkaran yang bercahaya dan dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, diapun menarik sebuah pedang atau lebih tepatnya bokken pemberian ayahnya itu dan lingkaran cahaya itu pun menghilang dengan sendirinya setelah bokken naruto keluar sepenuhnya. "Aku hanya akan menggunakan bokkenku ini di babak final ini" ucap naruto santai dan sambil sedikit melirik ke Michael. 'Ternyata dia masih memperhatikanku ya' batin naruto.

"!" semuanya selain kakashi pun kaget tidak terkecuali michael. Mereka kaget karena naruto hanya akan menggunakan pedang kayu di babak final.

"HAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAA" semua murid pun tertawa karena perbuatan naruto yang dianggapnya sangat konyol sekali, dimana dia akan melawan pedang excalibur yang dapat menghancurkan apapun saat disentuhnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, kau ingin melawan pedang Excalibur Destruction hanya dengan pedang kayu itu." ucap semua murid di akademi yang berkumpul di sekitar training ground setelah tertawa.

'Anak ini, apa dia masih memiliki sebuah rahasia lain selain kekuatannya yang pernah dia tunjukkan kemaren. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan pedang kayu yang dia pegang. Apa pedang itu memiliki rahasia. Jika memang pedang itu memiliki rahasia, berarti anak itu bukan anak sembarangan. Dia pasti adalah orang yang sangat kuat' batin michael yang masih memperhatikan naruto dari tadi.

'Sepertinya, naruto sudah mau menunjukkan pedang pemberian Sensei' batin kakashi.

"Apa kau yakin akan menggunakan pedang kayu itu dalam pertandingan final ini Naruto? Kau tahu kan pedang Excalibur Destruction itu dapan menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya?" tanya kepala akademi yang tidak percaya dengan muridnya yang satu itu.

"Aku sangat yakin Sensei" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika kau memang sudah yakin. Pertandingan sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. Kakashi, silahkan mulai pertandingannya." ucap kepala akademi sambil memanggil kakashi yang sering menjadi wasit di pertandingan dan dia kembali ketempat biasa dimana para petinggi akademi dan Michael berada.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Kakashi pun berjalan ke tengah-tengah training ground.

"Baiklah, apa kalian berdua sudah siap untuk pertandingan final?" tanya kakashi pada Jinny dan Naruto.

"Kami siap sensei" ucap mereka berdua. Mereka pun saling berhadapan dan ditengah terdapat kakashi sebagai wasit.

"Baiklah. Pertandingan final dimulai" ucap kakashi dan dia langsung melompat kebelakang menjauh dari tengah training ground.

**SWUSH**

**TAP**

"Apa kau yakin akan melawanku hanya dengan itu Naruto?" tanya Jinny yang sambil bersiaga.

"Ya aku sangat yakin, walaupun pedang yang ku gunakan hanya pedang kayu, tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah jinny.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan" ucap jinny. Diapun langsung berlari ke arah naruto.

**SWUSH**

"Baiklah" ucap naruto. Dia juga langsung berlari ke arah jinny.

**SWUSH**

**TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Mereka berdua terus beradu pedang. Dari Jinny yang mengayunkannya secara vertical dengan target kepala naruto, sementara naruto hanya mengangkat pedang kayunya secara horizontal untuk memblok serangan jinny. Begitu pula sebaliknya, naruto yang langsung membalas serangan jinny tadi dengan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan target tangan jinny, dia menargetkan tangan kanan jinny yang sedang memegang pedang, dia mau menjatuhkan pedang jinny. Sementara jinny langsung memblok serangan naruto. Mereka pun terus saling menyerang dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

**TRANG TRANG**

**SWUSH**

**TAP**

Mereka berdua langsung melompat kebelakang saling menjauh satu sama lain setelah beradu pedang sangat lama.

'Pedang kayu apa itu, kenapa pedang kayu itu tidak patah saat beradu dengan pedang excalibur destruction. Jika pedang itu hanya pedang kayu biasa, seharusnya sudah patah saat beradu pedang pertama kali. Tapi hingga sekarang masih belum patah.' batin jinny mengamati pedang kayu naruto.

"Sepertinya pedang kayumu sangat kuat?" ucap jinny memberi pendapat tentang pedang yang digunakan oleh naruto.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu" jawab naruto yang berdiri dengan siaga.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan pedang excalibur destruction padamu." ucap jinny dan dia mengangkat pedang excalibur destructionnya lalu mengalirkan auranya pada pedang itu, setelah itu pedangnya bersinar. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menghunuskan ujung pedangnya ke tanah.

'Sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan kekuatan pedang itu, aku harus menghindar dari sini' batin naruto yang bersiap-siap untuk menghindari serangan jinny.

'Anak itu memiliki potensi yang bagus, dia bisa menggunakan pedang excalibur destruction dengan mudahnya' batin michael.

"Inilah kekuatan asli excalibur destruction" ucap jinny. Dia langsung menghunuskannya ke tanah.

**SWUSH**

**BLARRRRR**

Terjadilah ledakan yang besar di tengah-tengah training ground. Sebelum ledakan terjadi, naruto langsung melompat kebelakang, dia menghindari ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh pedang excalibur destruction itu. Sementara, ledakan itu menghasilkan kawah dengan diameter 10 meter dan kedalaman sekitar 1 meter setengah.

'A-apa, dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan asli dari pedang excalibur destruction.' batin semua murid di akademi.

"Kau memang hebat Jinny. Kau bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari pedang excalibur destruction." ucap naruto yang hanya berdiri tenang sambil memegang pedang kayunya yang diangkat dan diletakkan di atas bahu kanannya.

"Hmmmm, apa kau mau menyerah sekarang?" tanya jinny sambil menyeringai ke naruto, dia masih berada di tengah-tengah kawah hasil dari ledakan yang dihasilkan pedangnya.

"Hah, kau terlalu percaya diri sekali, aku masih belum mau menyerah." ucap naruto, dia berdiri dengan siaga dan mengangkat pedangnya ke depan, dengan tangan kanan memegang gagang pedangnya dan tangan kirinya memegang sisi tajam pedang kayunya seperti memegang sarung pedangnya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan menunjukkan kekuatan asli dari pedang kayuku ini" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

'Apa maksudnya menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya dari pedang kayu itu. Apa pedang kayu itu memiliki kekuatan. Tapi, aku tidak merasakan aura apapun dari pedang kayu itu. Anak ini memiliki banyak rahasia tentang kekuatan yang dimilikinya' batin michael yang terus memantau naruto.

'Sepertinya dia sudah ingin memperlihatkan pedang Ex-Destructionnya' batin kakashi sambil tersenyum walaupun tidak terlihat karena adanya masker hitam yang digunakannya.

'Apa maksudnya si bodoh itu. Memangnya pedang kayu seperti itu memiliki kekuatan.' batin semua murid akademi yang masih menonton pertandingan final.

'Sepertinya Naruto-senpai sudah mulai serius' batin irina dan xenovia. Memang yang tahu tentang pedang naruto hanya irina dan xenovia saja karena mereka selalu bersama dengan naruto.

"Hah, aku tidak yakin pedang kayu itu bisa mengalahkan pedang excalibur destruction" ucap jinny, dia juga bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya dan mengankat pedangnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu yakin akan hal itu" ucap naruto. Dia langsung mengalirkan aura sucinya dan membuat pedang kayunya bersinar walaupun tidak terlalu terang. Beberapa saat, dia langsung menarik pedang itu dari sarung pedangnya dan mengangkatnya keatas dengan ujung pedangnya diarahkan kelangit. Sementara sarung pedangnya masih ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya.

**DEG**

'A-aura ini. Auranya sangat besar, bahkan aura sucinya melebihi Excalibur Destruction. Siapa anak ini sebenarnya. Kenapa dia memiliki pedang yang auranya melebihi pedang Excalibur destruction. Aku belum pernah mengetahui pedang seperti ini selama ini.' batin michael yang kaget tentang pedang yang dimiliki oleh naruto.

'A-auranya sangat besar' batin semua murid dan yang lainnya selain kakashi.

'Pedang apa itu, kenapa auranya sangat besar.' batin jinny yang memperhatikan pedang yang dimiliki naruto.

'Hmmm, dia sudah menunjukkannya' batin kakashi yang masih saja tersenyum atas aksi naruto.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah merasakan aura dari pedang ini?" tanya naruto pada jinny yang ada dihadapannya walaupun jauh sih.

"Pedang apa itu?" tanya jinny penasaran dengan pedang yang ditunjukan oleh naruto itu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang jelas sekarang kita masih didalam pertarungan. Bersiaplah" ucap naruto. Setelah mengucapkan itu, naruto langsung berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk melakukan serangan ke jinny.

**SWUSH**

**TRANK**

Jinny langsung memblok serangan naruto tadi. Tapi naruto terus menyerang jinny.

**TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG**

Jinny pun terus mundur akibat serangan naruto yang membabibuta itu. Naruto menebaskan secara vertikal tapi langsung diblok oleh jinny. Diapun melompat kebelakang.

"Aku akan tunjukan kekuatan penghancurnya dari pedang ini" ucap naruto. Dia langsung mengarahkan ujung pedangnya itu pada tanah dan menghunuskannya.

**BLARRRRR**

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat ulah naruto barusan. Ledakannya pun lebih besar dari yang jinny hasilkan barusan. Dari ledakan itu banyak asap yang mengelilingi tempat itu. Setelah asap menghilang, terlihatlah kawah yang besarnya kira-kira 25 meter lebih dengan kedalaman sekitar 5 meter dengan naruto di tengah-tengah kawah itu. Sementara jinny terjatuh akibat ledakan barusan dan pedang yang dipegangnya pun terlempar.

'Kekuatan yang mengerikan' batin yang lainnya.

'Kekuatan pedangnya bisa melebihi pedang excalibur destruction' batin michael.

"Ugh, Uhuk... uhuk..." jinny pun terbatuk akibat ledakan tadi. Dia pun berdiri dari jatuhnya itu. Sementara naruto sudah berdiri dan sudah mengangkat pedangnya lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jinny?" tanya naruto yang khawatir terhadap rekannya itu.

"Uhuk... uhuk... Aku baik baik saja." Ucap jinny dan diapun langsung merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan lurus. Dia menutup matanya sambil merunduk.

Sementara naruto mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan jinny. 'Apa, apa dia gila ya ingin menggunakan pedang cahayanya untuk membunuhku ya yang mematikan itu. Aku harus segera menghentikannya' Batin naruto. Dia langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan membuka portal dimensi dan menaruh pedangnya itu di dimensi lain.

'Apa yang di lakukan anak itu, kenapa dia malah menaruh pedangnya lagi.' batin michael yang kebingungan dengan kelakuan naruto.

Naruto pun menghilang dari tempatnya barusan. Sementara jinny masih merentangkan tangan kanannya keatas sambil menggumamkan mantra, tapi sebelum mantranya itu selesai, ada yang muncul didepannya dan dia tidak menyelesaikan mantranya.

**TAP GREB**

Naruto yang tiba tiba muncul di depan jinny langsung memegang tangan kanannya yang direntangkan itu dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga jinny untuk berbisik. "Jinny, apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan pedang cahayamu yang mematikan itu?" bisik naruto pada jinny. "Aku menyerah" ucap naruto setelah berbisik. Dia ingat pada saat dia diajak jinny saat menunjukkan pedang cahaya pemusnahnya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto dan Jinny sedang berada di training ground yang biasa naruto tempati dimana training ground itu tidak digunakan sama sekali oleh yang lainnya karena tempatnya yang berada di pojokan serta dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang tinggi-tinggi dan banyak.

"Naruto" panggil jinny.

"Ya" jawab naruto.

"Aku akan menunjukkan sebuah senjata yang aku temukan dan beberapa bulan ini aku pelajari tentang cara mengendalikannya" ucap Jinny.

"senjata baru? apa itu?" tanya naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu senjata ini bisa aku kendalaikan atau tidak, yang pasti aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat kekkai yang kuat bahkan kekkai yang paling kuat yang kamu bisa" ucap jinny.

"Baiklah aku akan membuatnya" jawab naruto dan dia langsung pergi ke pinggir training ground lalu membacakan mantra untuk membuat kekkai yang paling kuat yang naruto pelajari dari pelajaran exorcismenya. Dia memang tidak menggunakan kekkai yang diajarkan kurama, karena menurutnya tidak perlu sekuat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku sudah selesai" ucap naruto dan dia sudah menyelesaikan pembuatan kekkainya.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai" ucap jinny dan dia pun menutup matanya dan diapun merentangkan tangan kanannya ke langit. Beberapa saat kemudian tercipta sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning yang muncul diatas telapak tangannya dengan bentuk seperti bola kecil dan terus cahanya itu membesar dan beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu mulai menunjukkan bentuknya yaitu yang awalnya bola berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang cahaya dan jinny pun memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Pedang cahaya?" gumam naruto.

"Ya ini pedang cahaya yang aku berinama **LIGHT SWORD DESTROYER**" ucap jinny yang mengenalkan senjata yang ditemukannya sendiri akibat dari experiment rahasianya yang selalu mencoba untuk memanipulasi aura suci yang ada ditubuhnya itu serta terus mencoba untuk menambah kapasitas aura suci yang dimiliknya.

"**LIGHT SWORD DESTROYER**?" beo naruto.

"Ya pedang cahaya ini aku khususkan untuk senjata pemusnah, tapi aku belum tau bisa mengendalikannya atau tidak" ucap jinny.

"Sebaiknya kau coba" ucap naruto memberi saran.

"Baiklah" jawab jinny. Dia pun mengayunkan pedang cahaya kesamping.

**SWUSSHHH**

Tapi pedang cahaya yang diayunkannya itu malah terlepas dari tangannya dan langsung menuju ke pinggir training ground yang paling pojok di akademi serta banyak pepohonannya itu. Saat pedang itu tertancap di pohon, ledakan pun terjadi dengan besarnya hingga membuat pohon-pohon itu habis akibat ledakan itu bahkan hampir mengenai naruto dan jinny sendiri jika saja naruto tidak bertindak cepat untuk berteleportasi ke jinny dan langsung membawanya menjauh dari situ.

'Apa apaan pedang itu, bisa membuat training ground yang sebesar ini hancur berantakan' batin naruto.

Sementara jinny yang dibawa naruto tadi sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena sudah kelelahan akibat penggunaan energi yang banyak untuk membuat pedang penghancurnya itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah Jinny. Kalian berdua boleh kembali" ucap kakashi yang menghentikan pertarungan.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto dan Jinny pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Naruto-Senpai" panggil xenovia dan irina.

"Hmmmm?" jawab naruto.

"Kenapa senpai malah menyerah pada perempuan itu?" tanya xenovia.

"Jika aku tidak menyerah, aku bisa mati ditangan Jinny" jawab naruto.

"Ta-tapi kan sen-" ucapan irina terpotong karena ada yang datang ke naruto.

"Naruto-kun" panggil orang yang baru datang.

"Ah Michael-sama" ucap naruto, irina dan xenovia.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja naruto-kun?" tanya michael ke naruto.

"Baiklah michael-sama" jawab naruto.

"Kalo begitu, ikuti aku" ajak michael ke naruto.

"Baik." Jawab naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti Michael. Michael mengajak naruto ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat sepi sekali. Mereka pun sampai didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya michael sambil duduk di dekat meja besar.

"Boleh saja Michael-sama" jawab naruto yang juga duduk di dekat meja besar dan berhadapan dengan michael.

"Jadi, pedang apa yang kamu gunakan saat melawan jinny barusan?" tanya michael.

"Ini pedang suci penghancur" jawab naruto.

"Pedang suci penghancur? bukankah pedang suci penghancur itu cuma **Excalibur Destruction**?" tanya michael yang masih penasaran tentang pedang yang dimiliki naruto.

"Ya ini memang pedang suci penghancur. Pedang suci penghancur bukan cuma **Excalibur Destruction** saja, tapi masih ada pedang yang melebihinya. Sama seperti pedangku ini, Pendang Suci **Ex-Destruction**" jawab naruto.

"**Ex-Destruction**?" beo michael.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar ada pedang Ex-Destruction selama ini? Bisa kamu jelaskan padaku?" ucap michael.

"Pedang ini adalah pedang suci Ex-Destruction. Dari namanya saja anda pasti sudah tahu bahwa ini adalah pedang penghancur. Memang pedang ini dikushuskan untuk penghancur, tapi pedang ini juga memiliki kemampuan untuk meningkatkan kecepatan penggunanya dan masih ada dua lagi kemampuan dari pedang ini yang masih belum saya kuasai. Pedang ini sebenarnya gabungan dari serpihan 4 buah pedang" ucap naruto menjelaskan pedang suci yang dimilikinya pada michael.

"Gabungan dari serpihan 4 buah pedang? apa maksudmu?" tanya michael yang penasaran.

"Ya, 4 buah pedang. Maksudnya 4 buah pedang suci." jawab naruto.

"Bisa kamu jelaskan tentang 4 buah pedang sucinya?" tanya michael.

"Baiklah akan saya beri tahu. Sebenarnya pedang ini hasil gabungan dari 4 buah pedang suci Excalibur." ucap naruto.

"Excalibur?" tanya michael membeo.

"Ya, tapi hanya serpihannya saja. Pedang excaliburnya terdiri dari Excalibur Destruction yang kekuatannya adalah untuk penghancur. Kedua pedang Excalibur Rapidly yang membuat penggunanya bisa meningkatkan kecepatan. Ketiga pedang excalibur Ruller dan yang terakhir pedang Excalibur Blessing." ucap naruto.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, sementara semua serpihan pedang excalibur itu sudah di bentuk 7 buah pedang bahkan sebelum kamu lahir" ucap michael.

"Memang serpihannya sudah terbentuk 7 buah pedang. Tapi sebelum serpihan itu dibentuk pedang, ada seseorang yang telah mengambil sedikit serpihannya walaupun hanya 4 buah serpihan. Dia menggabungkan 4 buah serpihan itu menjadi sebuah pedang dan dia menambahkan kekuatan penghancur yang besar agar saat digunakan memiliki dampak yang besar terhadap lawan dan pedang itu diberi nama Ex-Destruction karena yang lebih menonjol adalah kekuatan penghancurnya" ucap naruto menjelaskan secara panjang lebar ke michael.

"Siapa orang yang telah mengambil serpihannya itu?" tanya michael lagi.

"Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda tentang siapa orang yang telah membuat pedang ini." jawab naruto.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ingin memberi tahu aku?" tanya michael.

"Saya masih ingin merahasiakannya. Saya akan memberi tahu anda setelah saya membunuh seorang penghianat" ucap naruto.

"Siapa penghianat yang kamu maksud?" tanya michael.

"Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda, tapi penghianat itu yang jelas juga dari exorcist. Saya tidak tahu apa dia masih di exorcist atau tidak" ucap naruto panjang lebar pada michael.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Oh iya, apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?" tanya michael karena dia sebenarnya masih ingin mengetahu siapa sosok sebenarnya naruto.

"Silahkan" jawab naruto karena tidak mungkinkan menjawab tidak dari malaikat tertinggi.

"Aku tadi sempat merasakan aura sucimu, tapi kenapa aura sucimu tidak seperti exorcist yang lainnya? Bahkan hingga saat ini aku hanya dapat merasakan aura sucimu secara samar-samar bahkan hampir tidak sama sekali? apakah ada hal yang kamu sembunyikan?" michael penasaran dengan aura suci yang naruto miliki, karena sejak dari awal pertandingan dia hanya merasakan samar-samar serta auranya pun berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Kalo aura suci itu, itu murni dari dirisaya sendiri. Kalau anda merasakannya hanya samar, mungkin karena aura yang saya miliki memang sedikit." jawab naruto karena dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan kebenaran dari tubuhnya itu.

"Jika kamu hanya memiliki aura suci yang sedikit, kamu tidak akan mungkin bisa berteleportasi seperti pertandingan di awal. Bahkan, mustahil bagi setiap exorcist walaupun mereka memiliki aura suci yang banyak. Dan yang aku tahu exorcist yang bisa berteleportasi itu hanya pemimpin exorcist ke empat" ucap michael karena dia masih penasaran dengan semua kebenaran tentang naruto.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberi tahu anda siapa saya sebenarnya. Tapi saya ingin anda merahasiakan siapa saya sebenarnya dari yang lainnya. apakah anda bisa berjanji kepada saya agar merahasiakan jati diri saya yang sebenarnya?" naruto memang ingin merahasiakan semuanya, tapi karena yang meminta adalah malaikat tertinggi di surga, jadi dia tidak bisa merahasiakannya ke michael.

"Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakan semuanya" jawab michael dengan nada yang agar naruto bisa percaya padanya.

"Anda pasti tahukan siapa Namikaze Minato?" tanya naruto.

"Ya aku tahu, dia adalah pemimpin ke empat exorcist" jawab michael.

"Sebenarnya nama asli saya adalah Namikaze Naruto." ucap naruto agak dipertegas.

"Namikaze Naruto! Apa kamu anak dari Namikaze Minato?" tanya michael.

"Iya saya adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato, tapi saya tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan nama Namikaze terlebih dahulu sebelum saya menjadi kuat. Saya harap anda dapat merahasiakan siapa diri saya sebenarnya." ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menjaganya." ucap michael.

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu saya akan pamit terlebih dahulu." ucap naruto meminta ijin untuk pergi dan tidak lupa pula dia membungkuk memberi hormat pada michael.

"Ya, silahkan" jawab michael memberi ijin kepada naruto untuk pergi.

'Jadi dia itu exorcist terhebat di tahun ini ya. Tapi aku penasaran siapa penghianat yang dia maksud. Apakah penghianat tersebut ada hubungannya dengan kematian Namikaze Minato? hmm ya sudahlah, semoga kamu bisa menemukan sepenghianat tersebut naruto.' batin michael dan diapun menghilang dengan menjadi cahaya yang langsung terbang kelangit.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Pertemuan Kembali

**Disclaimer : NARUTO [Masashi Kishimoto] x High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]**

**NARUTO the Exorcist with Firefox Tailed Beasts**

**Story By : Namikaze46**

* * *

Sumimasen Minna-san, karena baru bisa update yang chapter terbaru. Karena banyaknya aktivitas, jadinya updatenya jadi terhambat.

Saya harap semoga chapter ini memuaskan untuk para Readers.

Gomen jika storynya kurang bagus, karena Author masih pemula dalam penulisan Story. Jadi harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**========== Chapter 6 ==========**

**"Pertemuan Kembali"**

Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, banyak hal yang dialami oleh naruto. Dia yang ditugaskan untuk memburu banyak iblis liar yang selalu mengganggu manusia di setiap negara, bahkan dia pun ditugaskan hanya sendirian saja. Setelah mengelilingi dunia serta kesetiap negara-negara yang menjadi tujuannya untuk melaksanakan tugas untuk membasmi para iblis liar. Tetapi pada saat ini naruto telah dipanggil untuk segera kembali ke vatikan, karena ada sesuatu yang gawat yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, naruto pun telah sampai di vatikan. Mengingat dia disuruh cepat-cepat untuk segera ke vatikan dan tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia juga disambut oleh dua orang wanita cantik, dimana kedua wanita tersebut sangat akrab dengan naruto.

"Naruto-Senpai" ucap dua orang wanita yang sedang menunggunya itu serta untuk menjemput kedatangannya.

"Oh ternyata kau Xenovia, Irina" ucap naruto santai sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang menunggunya itu.

Setelah naruto sampai di tempat Xenovia dan Irina, Irina langsung berucap "Lama tidak bertemu Senpai".

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu Xenovia, Irina. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" balas naruto sambil bertanya kembali pada mereka berdua.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja senpai" jawab xenovia.

"Jadi, senpai. Kita harus segera pergi ke gereja, karena ada tugas yang akan kita kerjakan bertiga" lanjut xenovia sambil mengajak naruto ke gereja dimana mereka akan diberi tugas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita segera kesana" balas naruto sambil mulai berjalan menuju ke gereja serta diikuti oleh Xenovia dan Irina.

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto dan kedua kouhainya pun sampai di gereja yang dituju oleh mereka. Mereka pun masuk kedalam gereja tersebut, dan saat sudah masuk kedalam gereja, telah ada orang yang menunggu didalamnya dimana orang tersebut adalah orang yang akan memberikan mereka tugas.

"Ternyata kalian sudah sampai." ucap orang yang akan memberikan mereka tugas.

"Ya, kami telah sampai Galius Marcello Paulus-sama" jawab naruto yang mewakili kouhainya itu.

"Sekarang duduklah" ucap si Galius Marcello Paulus yang saat ini adalah pemimpin exorcist yang kelima setelah Namikaze Minato ayah dari naruto.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang tugas yang akan kalian kerjakan. Aku tahu tugas ini tidaklah mudah, tapi aku harap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya. Tugas ini adalah untuk merebut kembali beberapa pedang suci excalibur yang telah dicuri oleh malaikat jatuh yang saat ini sedang bersembunyi di negara jepang atau lebih tepatnya di kota kuoh. Aku harap kalian bisa mendapatkan kembali beberapa pedang tersebut. Dan jika memang kalian tidak bisa mendapatkannya secara utuh, kalian diperbolehkan untuk menghancurkan pedang tersebut, agar pedang tersebut tidak di gunakan untuk hal-hal yang membahayakan. Dan tidak lupa, malaikat jatuh yang telah mencurinya adalah si bintang perang, Kokabiel. Aku harap kalian berhati-hati saat melawannya. Apa kalian bertiga mengerti?" si pemimpin pun menjelaskan tetang tugas yang akan diterima naruto dan kouhainya itu secara panjang dan lebar. Memang tugas yang akan didapat oleh mereka tidaklah mudah mengingat malaikat jatuh yang akan mereka lawan adalah si bintang perang, kokabiel yang namanya tercatat di dalam injil.

"Baik kami mengerti, kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar mendapatkan kembali pedang suci tersebut serta akan berhati-hati saat melawan kokabiel." ucap naruto untuk mejawab pertanyaan dari si pemimpin tersebut apakah mengerti atau tidak tentang yang dijelaskan oleh si pemimpin exorcist.

"Bagus kalau begitu dan untuk kalian berdua. Aku akan memberikan pedang suci excalibur kepada kalian berdua. Xenovia, kau akan menggunakan pedang excalibur Destruction serta Irina, kau akan menggunakan excalibur Mimic." setelah itu si pemimpin exorcist pun memberikan dua pedang tersebut kepada Xenovia dan Irina. "Apa kalian ada pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan padaku sebelum pergi menjalankan tugas ini?" tanya si pemimpin tersebut.

"Apakah hanya kami bertiga saja yang menjalankan tugas ini? atau ada orang lain yang juga menjalankan tugas ini?" tanya naruto yang ingin mengetahui apakah ada exorcist lain yang menjalankan tugas yang sama dengannya selain dia dan kouhainya itu.

"Tidak ada orang lain, tapi sebelumnya aku telah mengirimkan beberapa exorcist hanya untuk mengamati kota tersebut. Jadi, yang akan melawan malaikat jatuh tersebut hanya kalian saja. Oh, aku hampir lupa. Sebelum kalian menjalankan tugas tersebut, kalian harus terlebih dahulu meminta ijin kepada iblis kelas atas yang menguasai daerah tersebut agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman yang bisa menimbulkan perang antar fraksi." jawab si pemimpin exorcist sambil menambah penjelasannya tentang tugas mereka. Memang jika melakukan suatu tindakan di daerah kekuasaan iblis tanpa ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dari fraksi iblis serta akan terjadi kesalahpahaman yang akan menimbulkan perang antara fraksi surga dan fraksi iblis.

"Baik, kalau begitu kami akan berangkat terlebih dahulu. Kami mohon pamit" ucap naruto sambil membungkuk hormat kepada si pemimpin exorcist itu diikuti oleh kedua kouhainya.

"Ya, silahkan" jawab si pemimpin.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya pergi dari gereja tersebut dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna putih yang bertudung serta membawa pedang suci yang telah diberikan barusan oleh pemimpin exorcist.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain.

Seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil melamun memikirkan sesuatu, sementara yang lainnya saling berbicara serta bercanda. Hanya dia sendirilah yang tidak berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya. Dia adalah Akeno Himejima, seorang iblis reinkarnasi yang sudah mengkonsumsi bidak Queen.

**AKENO POV**

Naru-kun, kapan kau akan kembali kesini. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku. Apa kau sudah melupakanku. Apakah kau tidak ingat dengan janjimu yang akan melindungiku. Kau tau, tidak ada laki-laki lain yang paling aku sayangi kecuali dirimu. Aku ingin sekali bisa bersama denganmu, berada disisimu. Naru-kun, aku sangat mengharapkanmu kembali ke kota ini, kota dimana kita bertemu, kota dimana kita hidup bersama walau hanya beberapa hari. Jika waktu itu ada pilihan agar aku bisa ikut denganmu, maka aku akan ikut denganmu, kemanapun kau pergi pasti aku akan mengikutimu. Aku tahu kau disana untuk belajar memperkuat dirimu, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk dengan belajarmu, tapi apa kau tidak ingin walau hanya sekali untuk menelponku, aku sangat ingin mendengar suaramu, itu saja sudah cukup buatku walau tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Naru-kun, segera kembalilah, kembalilah kesini, agar kita hidup bersama-sama.

**AKENO POV END**

'Ada apa dengan akeno, tidak biasanya dia melamun seperti ini.' rias pun merasakan bahwa ada yang salah dengan akeno, sementara yang lain tidak merasakan akan hal tersebut.

"Akeno" panggil rias.

"..." akeno pun masih tetap diam dan melamun seperti semula.

"Akeno" panggil rias sekali lagi.

"..." tapi akeno masih tetap seperti semula dan tidak mendengarkan panggilan rias.

"AKENO" rias pun memanggilnya dengan berteriak karena akeno tidak mendengar tadi.

'Kenapa buchou berteriak seperti itu ke akeno-san/senpai dan ada apa dengan akeno-san/senpai' batin yang lainnya.

"Y-Ya Buchou" akeno pun akhirnya menjawab panggilan rias walau dengan tergagap.

"Ada apa denganmu? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" rias pun menanyakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan akeno.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Buchou" jawab akeno agak gugup karena tidak biasanya dia seperti itu.

"Jika kau tidak apa-apa, lalu kenapa kau melamun. Apa kau lagi memikirkan sesuatu? atau kau lagi ada masalah?" tanya rias dengan nada yang sudah lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak Buchou, tidak ada masalah apapun kok. Aku hanya memikirkan Sensei" akeno pun menjawab tentang apa yang dipikirkannya walau pun dia menjawab dengan sedikit berbohong, tapi sebenarnya itu berhubungan dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Karena apa, karena Sensei tersebut adalah nenek Naruto.

"Sensei, apakah Tsunade-Sensei yang kau pikirkan?" rias pun menebak siapa sensei yang akeno pikirkan tadi.

"Ya Buchou" ucap akeno. Memang benar apa yang di tebak oleh rias siapa sensei yang dipikirkan akeno, karena rias tahu bahwa akeno kadang selalu pergi ke Tsunade-sensei bahkan akeno pun selalu pergi ke rumahnya. Tapi, dari semua anggota keluarga rias, yang bisa masuk ke rumah Tsunade dengan tenang hanya akeno saja karena tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan akeno, sementara yang lainnya, jika mencoba masuk maka mereka akan merasakan sakit serta kepanasan seperti halnya di siram air suci.

**FLASHBACK**

Pada suatu hari Akeno pergi kerumah Tsunade. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin sendirian saja tapi malah Rias dan yang lainnya ikut juga. Mereka semua pun sudah sampai didepan rumah Tsunade dengan Akeno yang berada dipaling depan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Akeno pun mengetok pintu rumah milik Tsunade tersebut.

"Ya sebentar" jawab seseorang dari dalam.

**CKLEK**

Pintu pun akhirnya terbuka oleh orang yang berada di dalam rumah.

"Tadaima Baa-san" ucap akeno pada Tsunade yang sedang ada di depannya.

'Baa-san. Apa maksudnya akeno/akeno-san/akeno-senpai memanggil tsunade-sensei dengan sebutan Baa-san.' batin mereka semua yang ada dibelakang akeno.

"Oh Okaeri Akeno-chan" tsunade pun membalas ucapan dari akeno dan dia baru tahu bahwa ada orang lagi dibelakang akeno walau sebenarnya mereka bukan orang tapi mereka adalah iblis. "Oh ternyata ada yang lainnya juga ya." lanjutnya.

"Ya begitulah baa-san" ucap akeno sambil tersenyum pada tsunade.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk semuanya." tsunade menyuruh mereka masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Baik Baa-san" jawab akeno yang masih tersenyum terhadap baa-sannya.

"Baik Sensei" jawab yang lainnya.

Yang pertama masuk adalah akeno. Dia seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa saat masuk. Baru setelah itu yang lainnya pun masuk kedalam setelah akeno masuk. Dan yang lainnya pun merasakan hal yang berbeda tidak seperti akeno yang merasa tenang dan senang datang ke rumah tsunade.

'**ARRRGGG**... Ada apa ini. Kenapa tempat ini sangat panas sekali. Sepeti aku tersiram air suci saja. Apa ada kekkai yang melindungi tempat ini. Tapi sulit untuk dirasakan kalau tempat ini ada kekkai. Apa disini memang ada kekkai? Jika benar, Apa kekkainya sekuat itu hingga membuatku sangat kepanasan seperti ini. Tapi tunggu, kenapa dengan akeno. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan dan yang lainnya. Dia seperti tenang-tenang saja. Ada apa sebenarnya ini.' Rias pun merasakan ada yang berbeda di rumah tersebut, saat dirinya baru memasuki rumah itu dia langsung kepanasan seperti halnya tersiram air suci. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

'**ARRRGGGG**... Panas panas. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa tempat ini panas sekali. Aku tidak kuat lagi' batin yang lainnya yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan rias.

Rias dan yang lainnya pun keluar begitu saja dari rumah tersebut, jadinnya dia tidak jadi masuk kedalam rumah.

"Loh, kenapa kalian malah kembali keluar?" tanya tsunade yang bingung dengan kelakuan mereka yang lainnya.

"Buchou, kenapa kembali keluar. Bukannya kalian ingin masuk kerumah Tsunade-baasan?" tanya akeno yang juga kebingungan dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa begitu, karena hanya dia saja iblis yang tidak merasakan panas saat masuk kedalam rumah tsunade.

"Sebaiknya kami pulang saja. Sepertinya masih ada hal penting yang harus dilakukan. Jadi kau yang masuk saja Akeno. Kami pamit pulang dulu Sensei" ucap rias yang mewakili yang lainnya.

"Kalau itu kemauanmu, ya mau bagaimana lagi. Baiklah" ucap tsunade yang memberi ijin pada yang lainnya.

Akhirnya yang lainnya pun pergi dari rumah tsunade sehingga hanya akeno saja yang masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

Dengan rias dan lainnya.

"Buchou." issei memanggil rias sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"YA" jawab rias sambil mereka semua menghentikan jalannya.

"Apa kau tadi merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" tanya issei.

"Ya aku merasakannya. Merasakan panas seperti halnya tersiram air suci." jawab rias sambil berpikir apa yang tadi dia rasakan.

"Kami pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sama seperti kepanasan saat pertama kali masuk ke dalam rumahnya" jawab kiba yang mewakili yang lainnya.

"Tapi buchou. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kenapa akeno-san tidak merasakan panas seperti kita? dia bahkan tenang-tenang saja saat masuk." issei kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang apa yang dirasakannya.

"Ya aku juga berpikir begitu. Hanya dia saja yang bisa masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dengan tenang. Tapi tunggu apa mungkin dikeluarga tersebut ada yang dari exorcist?" rias pun menjawab pertanyaan issei walau masih tidak ada jawaban yang pasti.

"Itu tidak mungkin buchou. karena yang tinggal disana hanya ada Tsunade-Sensei dengan suaminya Jiraiya. Dan Jiraiya juga tidak mungkin jadi Exorcist. Karena jika dia jadi exorcist dia langsung dikeluarkan." kiba pun menjawab seperti apa yang di ucapkan rias tadi. memang seperti yang dikatakan kiba bahwa karena yang tinggal hanya dua orang saja.

"Kenapa bisa begitu Yuuto?" tanya rias pada kiba sepertinya dia ingin jawaban yang kompleks.

"Karena Jiraiya-san itu sifatnya hampir sama dengan issei-kun" jawab kiba dengan tenang.

"Sama denganku? apa maksudnya kiba?" issei sepertinya tidak senang dengan apa yang di ucapkan kiba.

"Dia itu adalah penulis buku Hentai yang sangat terkenal dikota ini. Bahkan di jepang ini. Serta sifat mesumnya bahkan melebihi Issei-kun." akhirnya kiba memberi tahu alasan kenapa Jiraiya tidak bisa menjadi exorcist.

"Jadi seperti itu. Tapi yang membuatku bingung adalah kenapa akeno memanggil sensei dengan Baasan. Padahal dia itu tidak ada hubungan darah apapun dengan keluarga sensei. Apa mungkin sensei punya seorang cucu laki-laki yang akeno cintai?" rias pun menebak nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan akeno.

"APA BENAR AKENO-SAN SUDAH MEMPUNYAI LAKI-LAKI YANG DIA CINTAI?" issei pun berteriak dengan kerasnya saat mendengar berita tersebut. Sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan berita tersebut walaupun kebenarannya masih belum pasti.

"Issei-senpai. Bisa tidak tanpa berteriak. Kau membuat telingaku mau pecah saja." koneko akhirnya unjuk bicara juga.

"Koneko-chan kau jahat sekali hiks... hiks..." issei pun menangis akibat ucapan koneko.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja issei-san?" asia jadi prihatin dengan keadaan yang selalu menimpa issei itu.

"Asia... hanya kau lah yang selalu mengerti aku... hiks... hiks..." issei menangis bukan lagi tangis sakit, tapi tangis bahagia karena masih ada yang selalu perhatian padanya.

"Sudah lah berhenti menangisnya... Sekarang kita pulang..." rias yang memberi mereka perintah dan mengajaknya untuk segera pulang.

Akhirnya mereka semua pulang ke rumah masih-masing dan dengan akeno yang masih tetap berada di rumah tsunade.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan tsunade-sensei?" tanya rias. Dia mulai keluar rasa ingin tahunya akan suatu hal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Buchou, aku pergi dulu" akeno pun berjalan menuju pintu.

**TAP TAP TAP CKLEK BLAR**

"Tunggu, AKENO" riaspun berteriak tapi akeno pergi tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan rias.

"Buchou, apa yang terjadi dengan akeno-san?" issei pun mulai bertanya tetang hal yang baru saja terjadi antara rias dan akeno, dia tidak tahu ada permasalahan apa diantara mereka berdua.

"Ya, Buchou apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" koneko pun juga mulai bertanya.

**BRUKK**

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kemarin masalah tentang kiba, sekarang akeno. Aku lelah memikirkannya." rias pun menjawab sambil duduk kembali dengan kasar ke kursi yang didudukinya tadi.

* * *

Dengan Akeno.

**AKENO POV**

Naru-kun, apa kamu sudah pulang kerumah kaa-san. Apa aku harus menelfon kaa-san. Ya, aku harus menelfonnya.

_"Moshi moshi..."_ suara orang yang di telepon oleh ku.

"Kaa-san" aku pun memanggilnya. Memang aku diperbolehkan memanggil kaa-san padanya pada saat aku masih bersama naru-kun di rumah tsunade-baachan.

_"Ya ada apa akeno-chan?"_ tanya kaa-san yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Apa Naru-kun sudah pulang?" aku pun bertanya tentang Naru-kun, aku sangat mencemaskannya dan sangat merindukannya. Karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, bahkan mendengar suaranya pun tidak.

_"Naru-chan belum pulang, mungkin dia masih ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Jadi, kamu tenang saja. Nanti, kalau tugasnya sudah selesai, pasti dia akan segera menemuimu. Kamu harus percaya padanya, dengan begitu kamu pasti bisa bertemu dengannya"_ kaa-san pun menjawabnya sambil memberiku semangat agar aku tidak sedih lagi. Aku tau, aku harus percaya bahwa naru-kun akan segera kembali padaku. Tapi, harus berapa lama aku menunggu. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Jika yang di katakan kaa-san benar, aku harap naru-kun segera menemuiku.

"Arigatou kaa-san, karena sudah memberiku semangat. Aku berharap agar naru-kun cepat pulang dan segera menemuiku. Aku sangat merindukannya" aku pun berterimakasih pada kaa-san karena setiap kali aku menelponnya, dia selalu memberiku semangat agar aku bisa tetap bersabar menunggu naru-kun.

_"Ya sama-sama. Jadi kamu harus sabar ya. Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, naru-chan pasti akan segera bertemu denganmu"_ kaa-san pun menyuruhku bersabar. Aku selalu menuruti apa yang kaa-san sarankan padaku, karena aku sudah tidak memiliki ibu lagi. Jadi, kaa-san sama halnya seperti ibu keduaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu kaa-san. Aku masih ada pelajaran" aku pun pamitan pada kaa-san karena aku harus ke kelas.

_"Ya, belajarlah yang rajin ya akeno-chan."_ ucap kaa-san.

"Bye kaa-san" ucapku pada kaa-san.

_"Bye..."_ aku pun menutup teleponnya.

Naru, cepatlah kembali. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, apapun yang terjadi, aku percaya padamu bahwa kau pasti akan segera kembali.

**AKENO POV END**

akeno pun segera menuju ke kelasnya karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di kota kuoh.

Terdapat 3 orang yang berpakaian dengan jubah serta tudung kepala yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, Xenovia dan Irina yang ditugaskan oleh pemimpin exorcist untuk merebut pedang Excalibur yang dicuri oleh malaikat jatuh kokabiel. Sebenarnya tidak bertiga, tapi hanya berdua karena naruto sudah pergi terlebih dahulu entah kemana, jadi hanya ada Xenovia dan Irina saja. Mereka datang ke sebuah sekolah di kota kuoh atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kuoh Gakuen. Mereka bertemu dengan 2 iblis yang sedang berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah yaitu Souna Shitori atau nama aslinya adalah Sona Sitri yang menjadi pewaris iblis kelas atas dari klan Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra yang juga iblis serta ratu dari Sona.

"Pedang Suci" ucap sona saat melihat ke dua orang yang berjubah yang sedang membawa pedang suci. Lalu sona pun mendekati 2 orang tersebut bersama dengan ratunya.

"Ada keperluan apa pemegang pedang suci kesini?" lanjutnya setelah berada di dekat kedua orang tersebut.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan iblis kelas atas yang menjadi penguasa kota ini" xenovia pun menjawab pertanyaan yang di tanyakan oleh sona dengan sifatnya yang datar ke pada para iblis tersebut.

"Untuk apa bertemu dengan iblis seperti kami?" sona pun menanyakan ada maksud apa sih sebenarnya para pelayan Kami-sama bertemu dengan iblis di daerahnya.

"Kami hanya ingin bernegosiasi saja. Untuk detailnya, kami akan datang lagi esok hari. Permisi" xenovia pun memberitahukan maksudnya tapi tidak secara detail, lalu diapun pamit pada dua iblis tersebut. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari Kuoh Gakuen.

* * *

Sementara ditempat lain.

**NARUTO POV**

Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke sini. Ternyata kota ini sudah banyak berubah. Apa aku ke ayame-neechan dulu ya untuk ganti baju. Sepertinya tidak bagus kalau jalan-jalan pakai baju exorcist beginian. Semoga nee-chan ada. Aku pun berjalan menuju butik yang ayame-neechan jaga, dimana butik tersebut milik kaa-san dan butik tersebut bernama Uzumaki's Shop.

Seletah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai juga di uzumaki's shop milik kaa-san. Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam dan tidak usah membuka pintu toko tersebut karena pintunya bisa terbuka sendiri jika ada orang yang ingin masuk dan keluar.

"Selamat datang di Uzumaki's Shop" ayame neechan pun mengucapkan selamat datang ke setiap pelanggan yang datang. Neechan pun masih belum mengenalku karena aku menggunakan jubah dengan tudung kepala, jadinya tidak kelihatan.

Aku pun masuk kedalam dan mencari baju yang enak untuk ku pakai. Setelah menemukan baju yang pas untuk ku pakai, aku pun mengambilnya dan menggantinya di ruang ganti. Akupun menaruh semua pakaian exorcistku di dalam ruang dimensi lain. Lalu aku pakai pakaian yang sudah aku ambil tadi. Aku pun langsung ke luar setelah selesai memakainya.

Aku melihat ada sebuah jubah putih dengan aksen jilatan api dibagian bawah yang berwarna kuning keemasan serta ada kanji dengan tulisan Uzumaki dibelakangnya. Jubah tersebut ada di dalam kotak kaca dan terdapat sebuah kalimat tulisan disana yaitu 'NOT FOR SALE' bahwa jubah tersebut tidak untuk dijual. Memang, itu kan adalah jubah yang aku pesan dulu waktu aku masih kecil, ternyata neechan sudah memesankannya untukku. Saat aku masih melihat-lihat jubah tersebut, ternyata neechan menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang melihat jubah milik anak dari pemilik tokonya itu. Sepertinya dia berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Sumimasen, jubah itu tidak untuk dijual" neechan pun datang ke arahku dan langsung mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"Konichiwa Ayame-neechan" akupun berbalik dan langsung mengucapkan salam pada neechan.

"Ko-konichiwa... Na-naru-chan kapan kau datang?" neechan sepertinya kaget karena dia tidak melihatku saat aku masuk ke dalam toko. Kenapa begitu, karena aku kan memakai jubah putih dengan tudung kepala yang jadinya menutupi kepalaku dan wajahku pun terlihat tidak jelas oleh orang lain.

"Aku baru sampai neechan, dan aku langsung kesini untuk mengambil pakaian yang cocok. Karena aku tidak mungkin memakai pakaian di rumah baachan karena sudah kekecilan." aku pun mengucapkan bahwa aku memang baru datang ke kota ini. Sebenarnya aku datangnya dengan dua orang kouhaiku, tapi aku langsung menghilang saat sampai di kota ini.

"Ouh jadi kau masih belum ke rumah baachan? hmmmm" neechan pun menanyakan hal tersebut padahal jawabannya sudah jelas terdapat pada apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya.

"Yah begitulah neechan. Jadi, apa jubah ini sudah bisa aku bawa neechan?" aku menanyakan apa aku sudah diperbolehkan membawa jubah yang sudah aku pesan saat aku masih kecil dulu.

"Kau sudah boleh membawanya naru-chan" neechan akhirnya mengijinkanku untuk membawa jubah putih dengan aksen jilatan api yang berwarna kuning keemasan dibagian bawah tersebut serta kanji dengan nama 'UZUMAKI' di belakangnya.

"Neechan jangan panggil aku dengan seperti itu. Aku sudah besar tau" aku pun ngambek karena masih saja di panggil seperti anak kecil padahal kan aku sekarang sudah besar, jadinya aku malu jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"Hooo ternyata adik kecilku ini bisa ngambek juga ya... hahahahaaahahahaaaaa" neechan menertawakanku karena aku ngambek tadi.

"Neechan hentikan itu, nanti aku jadi malah makin malu" aku pun berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, walau sebenarnya yang tidak ingin di keadaan seperti ini hanya aku saja karena aku malu.

"Hhahaaa, baiklah baiklah... aku akan ambilkan kunci tabung kacanya terlebih dahulu jadi kau tunggu disini ya..." neechan segera pergi ke tempat kasir dimana kunci tabung kaca yang menyimpan jubah ku itu ada disana.

"Baiklah aku akan segera membukanya." lanjutnya setelah kembali dari tempat kasir. Ayame neechan pun langsung membukanya dan segera memberikan jubah tersebut padaku. "Oh ya Naruto. Kau tahu? Akeno kadang kesini dan selalu menanyakan kabarmu. Apa kau tidak pernah memberi kabar padanya selama kau di eropa?"

Neechan pun memberi tahukan bahwa Akeno selalu menanyakan tentang keadaanku. Mungkin dia sangat rindu padaku, akupun sebenarnya juga sangat merindukannya. Seperti apa dia saat ini yaa.

"Neechan, apa kau tahu Akeno sekarang berada dimana?" aku menanyakan tentang akeno padanya karena jujur saja aku masih belum tahu sebenarnya akeno ada dimana, dan yang aku ketahui bahwa akeno ada pada paman sirzechs.

"Dia sekarang sedang bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen. Apa aku harus memberi tahunya kalau kau sudah datang?" neechan memberi tahuku bahwa akeno saat ini sedang bersekolah di Kuoh Gakuen yang dimana disana adalah sekolah yang pernah aku datangi sebelumnya saat usiaku masih kecil dulu dan disana juga sekolah dimana baachan mengajar.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu neechan. Biar aku sendiri saja yang memberitahukannya, jadi neechan jangan memberi tahunya ya. Aku akan memberikan dia kejutan" itu sih memang sudah rencanaku kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Aku akan memberinya kejutan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." neechan akhirnya setuju dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu neechan. Aku mau ke teuchi jii-san dulu. Aku sudah lapar sekali" aku pun berpamitan pada neechan untuk pergi ke tempat tou-sannya neechan dimana dia adalah pemilik kedai ramen terkenal di kota ini, yaitu Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Ya sudah sana." akhirnya neechan membolehkan ku pergi ke tempat tousannya.

"Bye neechan..." ucapku sebelum pergi.

"Bye naru-chan. Hahahaa..." balasnya neechan tapi dia tetap saja memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Aku pun pergi dari butik milik kaa-san dengan membawa jubah putihku itu yang baru diberikan oleh neechan padaku. Aku memang tidak menyimpannya di dalam ruang dimensi karena tidak enak jika melakukan hal itu disaat banyak orang dan lagi di depan neechan. Jadi aku harus membawanya dan menyimpannya nanti jika sudah di tempat yang sepi. Setelah itu aku pun langsung pergi ke kedai ramen milik teuchi jii-san.

"Yo teuchi-jiisan" panggilku pada teuchi jii-san pemilik kedai ramen tersebut setelah aku sampai.

"Oh ternyata kau ya naruto? Kau sudah besar ya?" tanya teuchi jii-san padaku karena aku sudah kurang lebih 5 tahun tidak pergi ke tempat ini.

"Ya begitulah Jii-san" jawabku pada jii-san.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa naruto?" jii-san pun menanyakan aku ingin memesan apa di kedai ramen miliknya.

"Aku pesan miso ramen jumbo jii-san" ucapku pada jii-san.

"Baiklah ramen akan segera datang" ucap jii-san yang langsung masuk untuk menyiapkan ramennya. Setelah beberapa saat jii-san pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk ramen yang berukuran jumbo.

"Ramen sudah siap" ucap jiisan yang menghidangkan ramen itu padaku.

"Arigatou jii-san" aku pun berterimakasih pada jii-san karena sudah menyediakan ramenku.

Sebelum aku memakan ramen yang sudah disediakan oleh jii-san, aku merasakan ada dua orang dengan aura suci yang sedang mendekat padaku. Aku tahu siapa mereka jadi aku diam saja.

**NARUTO POV END**

"Senpai" ucap mereka berdua yang baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di kursi disebelah naruto duduk. Mereka adalah Xenovia dan Irina.

"Yo,,, ternyata kalian berdua." ucap naruto pada mereka berdua yang baru saja sampai.

"Senpai, kau kemana saja dari tadi. Kami mencarimu. Dan kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? dari mana kau mendapatkan pakaian itu? serta dari mana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli makanan ini?" xenovia pun mengajukan pertanyaan pada naruto secara bertubi tubi.

"Hah kalian ini bisa tidak kalau bertanya itu satu-per-satu. Sebelum aku menjawab pesanlah makanan terlebih dahulu agar kalian tidak lapar. Aku akan mentraktir kalian. Jadi kalian tenang saja." naruto pun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari kedua kouhainya itu, tapi malah menyuruh kouhainya itu untuk memesan makanan. Dia tahu karena sejak datang kesini mereka masih belum makan apa-apa.

"Baiklah senpai" jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

"Jii-san" panggil naruto pada jii-sannya lagi.

"Ada apa Naruto. Dan oh itu kedua temanmu ya?" ucap teuchi setelah sampai dan langsung menebak bahwa yang berada di samping naruto itu adalah temannya naruto.

"Ya begitulah Jii-san" jawab naruto karena ditanya tadi sama si teuchi jiisan.

'Hmmm, senpai ternyata kenal dengan orang itu ya.' batin mereka berdua.

"Jadi kalian berdua mau pesan apa?" lanjut naruto pada kedua kouhainya yang menanyakan apa yang ingin dipesan sama kedua kouhainya itu.

"Aku pesan miso ramen biasa saja senpai" jawab xenovia yang mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Aku sama seperti xenovia senpai" jawab irina yang mengutarakan juga keinginannya bahwa sama seperti milik xenovia.

"Oh baiklah. Dua miso ramen segera datang" ucap teuchi jiisan yang langsung masuk kedalam untuk memasakkan mereka berdua miso ramen.

"Jadi senpai. Mengenai pertanyaan kami tadi? Apa jawabanmu?" xenovia pun menanyakan kembali tentang apa yang sudah ditanyakannya sebelumnya pada naruto.

"Oh baiklah. Aku berpakaian seperti ini agar terlihat seperti warga biasa disini. Dan aku mendapatkannya dari toko. Kalo soal uang aku memintanya tadi" jawab naruto secara singkat padat dan sepertinya tidak jelas.

"Senpai meminta uang pada siapa?" irina pun ikut menyelidiki dari mana naruto mendapatkan uang.

"Sudahlah nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri." jawab naruto santai dan dia langsung melanjutkan acara makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Dua Miso Ramen sudah siap" ucap teuchi-jiisan yang menghidangkan ramen untuk xenovia dan irina.

"Arigatou jii-san" ucap mereka berdua pada teuchi-jiisan.

"Ya... sama-sama" balas teuchi-jiisan pada xenovia dan irina.

"Cepat makan itu sebelum dingin" naruto langsung menyuruh kedua kouhainya untuk memakannya.

"Baik senpai" jawab mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka sudah selesai memakan ramennya. Sebenarnya yang selesai terlebih dahulu naruto. Walaupun ramen yang dia pesan adalah ukuran jumbo, tapi dia sangat cepat dalam memakan ramen.

"Yosh, karena kalian sudah selesai aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu, jadi kapan pertemuannya?" tanya naruto mengenai pertemuan yang sudah ditugaskan oleh pemimpin mereka dengan para iblis yang jadi penguasa di kota tersebut.

"Kita akan melakukan pertemuannya besok di gedung lama Kuoh Gakuen" jawab mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu lagi di depan sekolah besok. Aku harap kalian tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk disana. Jika kalian melakukannya. Aku akan menghukum kalian. Untuk sekarang aku masih ada urusan yang harus aku urus. Jika kalian butuh makanan, aku akan memberikan kalian uang agar kalian bisa beli makanan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk mendapatkan uang." naruto pun segera memberikan mereka beberapa uang yen. Dan mereka segera menerima uang pemberian senpainya tersebut.

"Arigatou Senpai" ucap mereka berdua pada naruto karena sudah memberinya uang.

"Ya sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Paman uangnya aku taruh dimeja" ucap naruto yang langsung menaruh uang tiga mangkuk ramennya itu dimeja.

"Ya datang lagi ya" ucap teuchi-jiisan.

"Ya" jawab naruto dan segera pergi dari kedai ramen tersebut.

* * *

Malam harinya.

Naruto saat ini sedang jalan-jalan. Dia sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan pamannya. Jadinya dia berjalan di dekat sungai. Tapi setelah sampai disungai, dia melihat pamannya bersama dengan orang lain yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia juga merasakan kalau orang itu bukan manusia tapi iblis.

'Ternyata ada iblis. Kurama, apa kau bisa merasakan aura lain yang ada di dalam tubuh anak itu?' naruto lagi bertanya pada partnernya lewat kontak batin sambil dia berjalan menuruni tebing untuk sampai di pinggir sungai.

**'Ya aku merasakannya naruto. Dia sama seperti Vali. Dia juga memiliki aura naga. Rival dari Vanishing Dragon yaitu Welsh Dragon.'** jawab kurama pada naruto yang masih berkomunikasi lewat kontak batinnya.

'Oh ternyata begitu ya. Sepertinya dia masih belum hebat seperti vali.' naruto merespon informasi yang telah diberikan oleh partnernya itu.

Naruto pun terus berjalan hingga dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Yo paman Da-Te-" panggilan naruto pun terhenti gara-gara terkena pukulan telak di bagian wajahnya.

**BUAGH**

"ITTAI..." naruto merespon dengan merasakan sakit hasil dari pukulan yang diberikan oleh Azazel tadi.

"Kenapa kau malah memukulku paman?" lanjut naruto yang langsung bertanya kenapa si pemukul.

"Kau mau bilang apa barusan?" bukannya menjawab malah balik tanya si azazel itu.

"Aku kan tadi hanya mau memanggilmu dengan Da-Te-" ucapan naruto kembali terhenti karena azazel sudah menyangkalnya terlebih dahulu.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU." azazel berteriak pada naruto karena tidak mau di panggil dengan sebutan Da-Tenshi.

"Baiklah. Aku panggil Gub-" ucapan naruto kembali terhenti karena azazel sudah menyangkalnya lagi.

"ITU JUGA TIDAK BOLEH BODOH" azazel kembali berteriak pada naruto karena tidak mau di panggil Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa paman?" naruto akhirnya berhenti memanggil azazel dengan sebutan-sebutannya itu.

"Panggil aku paman saja. APA KAU MENGERTI?" azazel berteriak kembali pada naruto.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Aku mengerti paman" jawab naruto akhirnya setuju dengan ucapan azazel.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan orang-orang ini? Orang yang aneh' issei pun membatin karena hal yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut sangatlah aneh menurutnya sih. Issei masih belum mengetahui kalau sebenarnya si azazel itu adalah malaikat jatuh, jadi yang masih manusia hanyalah naruto.

"Bagus" ucap azazel yang kembali duduk dan meneruskan kegiatan memancingnya.

Naruto pun juga duduk disamping azazel. Dan dia juga membawa alat pancing karena kalau dia lagi bersama si azazel, pasti dia hanya diam saja tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Sementara azazel hanya memancing walaupun setiap memancing tidak dapat ikan sama sekali. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu lalu melemparkan kail yang ada di alat pancingnya itu kedepan.

**CPLUK**

Dan kailnya pun terlempar jauh.

"Dia siapa paman?" tanya naruto pada azazel karena naruto tidak tahu nama iblis itu. Tapi dia tahu tentang kebenaran dari si iblis itu.

"Oh dia Hyoudou-kun. Kenalkan dirimu Hyoudou-kun" jawab azazel santai sambil memberi perintah pada issei.

'Kenapa si paman ini sudah tidak memanggilku Akuma-kun lagi? mungkin dia takut kalau ada orang lain tahu.' batin issei yang merasa ada yang berbeda dari ucapan si azazel.

"Aku Issei Hyoudou." issei memperkenalkan dirinya pada si naruto.

"Issei Hyoudou. Jadi itu namamu ya. Aku Naruto." jawab naruto, dia tidak memberitahukan marganya.

"Semoga kalian cepat akrab." ucap azazel pada mereka berdua.

Tiba tiba umpan yang naruto lemparkan tadi bergerak. Dan dia pun bersiap-siap menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menarik alat pancingnya. Setelah waktunya tepat, dia langsung menarik pancingnya. Ternyata dia mendapat ikan yang besar, hanya sebesar remot tv sih.

"Aku dapat duluan paman" ucap naruto pada si azazel.

"Kau curang naruto. Aku yang dari tadi disini masih belum dapat juga." azazel sepertinya merasa kalah dengan naruto karena dirinya yang sudah memancing dari tadi malah tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Sementara naruto yang baru sampai sudah mendapatkan ikan yang sebesar remot tv.

"Itu karena kau belum beruntung paman. HAHHAHAHAA" naruto menertawakan azazel yang tidak pernah mendapatkan ikan saat dia memancing. Sementara azazel hanya murung karena di ketawai oleh naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu paman, masih ada sesuatu yang ingin aku urus" lanjutnya.

"Apa terjadi suatu masalah yang rumit sedang menimpamu?" azazel bertanya masalah yang sedang dihadapi naruto.

"Ya begitulah paman. Sangat rumit sekali hingga aku diturunkan kemari." naruto memang merasakan kalau masalah yang akan dihadapinya itu bukanlah masalah yang mudah. Tapi masalah yang sangat rumit sekali karena harus berhadapan dengan malaikat jatuh yang namanya tertulis didalam alkitab.

"Aku tahu apa masalah yang kau hadapi. Semoga kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu itu" azazel tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Bahwa salah satu bawahannya itu telah berbuat kesalahan yang dapat menimpulkan peperangan antar fraksi.

"Arigatou paman, aku pergi dulu. Bye..." ucap naruto dan dia langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu dan ikan yang dia dapatkan pun juga ditinggalkan disana.

* * *

Keesokan Harinya

Di gedung lama kuoh gakuen lebih tepatnya disebuah gedung dengan gaya eropa yang luasnya sangat luas dan penerangannya hanya menggunakan lilin saja. Duduklah seseorang di sebuah sofa panjang seorang gadis berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory dan juga dibelakangnya berdiri 4 orang yang terdiri dari 3 perempuan dan 1 satu laki-laki yaitu Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Hyoudou Issei, Asia Argento. Sementara di sofa yang berlawanan, juga ada 2 orang perempuan duduk yaitu Xenovia dan Shidou Irina, beserta 1 orang laki-laki yang hanya berdiri di belakang sofa tersebut dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok, dia yang berpakaian sangat tertutup menggunakan jubah dengan tudung kepala yang bahkan hanya dapat dilihat mulutnya saja karena tudungnya menutupi hingga hidung yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

'Aku dapat merasakan aura suci yang terpancar di dua orang tersebut, tapi kenapa yang berdiri itu hanya aura manusia biasa, apa dia itu exorcist yang baru belajar sehingga masih tidak memiliki aura suci.' Sementara Rias sepertinya merasakan aura orang-orang yang ada didepannya dan dua orang perempuan yang duduk disofa tersebut dapat di rasakan aura sucinya, sementara orang yang hanya berdiri dibelakan sofa tidak dirasakan auranya, hanya aura manusia biasa saja yang dirasakan olehnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memperkenankan kami bertemu, Aku Xenovia" ucap Xenovia memperkenalkan dirinya pada iblis-iblis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Dan aku, Shidou Irina" ucap Irina menyambung perkenalan Xenovia sebelumnya.

"Dan dia" ucap Xenovia yang menunjuk pada naruto, karena naruto mengangkat tangannya seperti tanda tidak perlu, maka xenovia pun tidak memberi tahukan namanya. "Senpaiku..." lanjut xenovia.

'Senpai? kenapa senpainya malah tidak memiliki aura suci?' rias membatin karena tidak sesuai dengan pendapatnya barusan.

"Ada apa utusan gereja ingin bertemu dengan iblis?" rias pun mulai bertanya pada tamunya.

"Kami ingin mengambil Pedang Suci yang hilang, Enam Excaliburs disimpan dalam tahanan tiga fraksi gereja. Tiga dari enam telah dicuri oleh malaikat jatuh. Sementara yang kami pegang adalah Excalibur Destruction dan Excalibur Mimic" ucap irina menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Dan? ada maksud apa kalian pada kami?" ucap rias bertanya maksud dari kedatangan tamunya tersebut.

"Ini adalah masalah antara kami dan malaikat jatuh. Jika iblis penunggu kota ini ikut serta dalam masalah ini akan menyusahkan. Jika kalian berkerja sama dengan malaikat jatuh, maka kami akan memusnahkan kalian juga. Walaupun kau adalah imouto dari Maou." Xenovia menjawab pertanyaan rias barusan yang mengenai maksud dari kedatangannya.

"Jika kau mengenal kami dengan baik, kau akan tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah bekerja sama dengan malaikat jatuh. Aku bersumpah atas nama Keluarga Gremory bahwa aku tidak akan menodai reputasi Kakakku" ucap rias menjawab apa yang xenovia katakan barusan, memang kata-kata xenovia tersebut sangatlah kasar.

"Hanya itu saja yang kami inginkan. Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan dari gereja kepada kalian. Yang kami inginkan hanya menjamin netralitas kalian" ucap xenovia.

"Dimengerti" jawab rias.

"Maaf telah menyita waktumu" ucap xenovia dan dia langsung berdiri dan diikuti oleh irina yang juga berjalan menuju pintu, sementara naruto hanya tetap berdiri ditempat. Saat beberapa langkah, Xenovia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menatap asia. "Sejak kami mengunjngi rumah Hyoudou Issei, kau selalu terlintas di pikiranku. Kau Asia Agento kan?" lanjutnya berucap.

"Ha-Hai" ucap asia dengan nada ketakutan.

"Aku tidak menyangka dikota ini akan bertemu penyihir" lanjut xenovia.

"Ah, kau yang menjadi penyihir, mantan orang suci? kudengar kau diasingkan karena kau menyembunyikan iblis dan membantu malaikat jatuh, tidak kusangka kau malah menjadi iblis" ucap irina.

"Kau menggunakan sebutan orang suci. tapi kau sekarang menjadi iblis? ketika sedang terjatuh, maka terjatuhlah. Aku dapat mencium aroma suci yang ada pada dirimu. Apa kau masih mempercayai ajarannya?" ucap xenovia lagi.

"A-aku ma-masih percaya, ha-hanya saja aku tidak bisa mempelajarinya lagi" ucap asia masih dengan nada tergagap.

"Kalau begitu kau lebih baik mati ditangan kami. Kau mungkin berdosa, tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan diberi keselamatan. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap xenovia mulai berjalan ke arah asia dengan menggenggam pedangnya.

**SWUSH**

**TRANKK**

Saat xenovia sudah siap untuk menebaskan pedangnya, tiba-tiba issei berdiri didepan asia. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi seseorang yang dari tadi diam saja mulai beraksi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping xenovia dan menghentikan laju pedang xenovia dengan sebuah pedang kayu atau bisa disebut bokken.

'Pe-pedang kayu, seorang exorcist dengan pedang kayu. Bukankah pedang itu yang selalu Naru-kun Bawa' akeno pun mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan seseorang yang dari tadi diam saja itu dan dia memiliki firasat bahwa mengenal orang tersebut.

"Cuku-" ucap rias yang mulai berdiri tapi terpotong oleh akeno.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Kau" ucap akeno yang mulai berlari yang menuju kearah naruto dengan mengambil ancang-ancang tangannya lalu saat sudah dekat dia langsung menampar wajah naruto dengan kerasnya.

**PLAK**

Naruto hanya diam saja saat ditampar oleh akeno. Sementara yang lainnya mulai heran dengan apa yang terjadi antara akeno dan naruto.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Akeno menampar orang tersebut?' batin rias mulai bertanya-tanya dengan kejadian tersebut.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan akeno-san/senpai' batin yang lainnya dari golongan iblis yang kaget akan perlakuan dari akeno terhadap tamunya.

'Kenapa wanita itu menampar naruto-senpai' batin xenovia dan irinya yang juga kaget.

**GREB**

Setelah tamparan tersebut, tiba-tiba akeno langsung memeluk naruto. Dan mulai menganis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa?" akeno pun menangis sambil memeluk naruto. Sementara naruto hanya diam saja.

'Ada apa ini? kenapa akeno/-san/-senpai malah memeluk orang itu sambil menangis?' batin iblis lainnya yang kaget dua kali karena ulah akeno.

'Ada apa dengannya, kenapa setelah menampar senpai malah memeluk senpai?' batin xenovia dan irina yang kaget lagi.

"..." Naruto hanya diam saja dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa karena dia tau pasti masih ada kata-kata yang akan keluar dari akeno.

"Hiks... Kenapa? Hiks... Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang? Hiks... Aku sudah lama merindukanmu... Hiks... Sudah 5 tahun lebih kau tidak menemuiku... Hiks... Kenapa? Hiks... Kenapa harus selama itu? Hiks..." akeno pun mengungkapkan perasaannya sambil terus menangis dan memeluk naruto dengan eratnya seperti orang yang tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya.

**GREB**

"Go-gomen ne Akeno-chan" ucap naruto sambil membalas pelukan akeno.

"?" yang lainnya pun mulai muncul tanda tanya di kepalanya.

'AKENO-CHAN?' yang lainnya pun kembali kaget dengan panggilan naruto terhadap akeno.

'Ada apa sebenarnya dengan akeno? apakah ini yang selalu membuatnya melamun sendirian? apa karena lelaki ini?' batin rias kembali bertanya-tanya walaupun tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Gomen, aku masih belum bisa menemuimu sebelumnya. Aku masih banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan, jadi aku masih belum bisa kesini. Gomen ne Akeno-chan" naruto meminta maaf pada akeno sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata akeno dengan jari jempol tangan kanannya.

"Ummm, da-daijobu desu. Ho-honto ni daijobu. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu kembali, aku tidak apa-apa" akeno berucap bahwa tidak apa-apa asalkan naruto tetap bersamanya.

"Ho-honto?" tanya naruto memastikan.

"Honto dayo dan jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embel -chan, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi" jawab akeno disertai senyuman.

"Hai, Arigatou Akeno" ucap naruto pada akeno.

"Apakah sudah selesai acara kasih sayangnya?" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dan lagi bersandar di pintu.

"Yuuto/Kiba..." ucap semua keluarga rias.

"Siapa kau?" ucap naruto bertanya pada iblis yang bernama yuuto kiba itu.

"Aku adalah senpai mu" jawab yuuto yang mengaku dirinya adalah senpainya.

"Senpai kah? sepertinya aku mengetahui tentangmu. Kiba Yuuto, exorcist yang dididik oleh peneliti exorcist agar bisa menggunakan pedang excalibur, lalu kabur karena insiden yang terjadi di tempat penelitian" ucap naruto yang berbicara tentang apa yang diketahuinya tentang Kiba Yuuto.

"Ah jadi dia ya yang dulu digunakan untuk percobaan pedang suci ya" ucap irina melanjutkan ucapan naruto.

"Jika kau berani, lawan aku" tantang yuuto pada naruto.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan terima tantanganmu dan ingat, ini adalah tantangan dari pihak iblis" jawab naruto sambil dirinya melepaskan pelukannya bersama dengan akeno serta juga bersiap-siap untuk pertarungan.

* * *

Mereka semua pergi dari ruangan itu menuju tempat seperti lapangan luas di belakang gedung tersebut. Berdiri satu exorcist yang saling berhadapan dengan satu iblis yang sama-sama menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sementara iblis yang lain berdiri di dekat pohon yang berada di belakang satu iblis dipihaknya. Sementara untuk dua exorcist lainnya berdiri juga di dekat pohon di belakang exorcist yang akan bertarung. Exorcist itu adalah naruto yang saat ini berdiri dengan kuda-kuda santainya yang selalu dia gunakan saat mau bertarung, dia menyiapkan pedang kayunya di tangan kirinya serta pandangannya pun tertuju ke depan tepat ke arah lawan bertarungnya itu. Sementara iblis itu adalah Kiba Yuuto, iblis dari kelompok Gremory itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya khas seperti ksatria dengan pedang yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya serta pandangannya tertuju ke naruto.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya kiba yuuto kepada naruto.

"Aku selalu siap kapanpun kau mau" jawab naruto dan dia masih tetap dengan kuda-kuda santainya itu.

Kiba bersiap-siap untuk maju menyerang naruto.

"Heeyaaahh..." kiba berteriak dengan maju untuk menyerang naruto. Dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki.

Saat kiba sudah dekat dengan naruto, dia langsung menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah naruto yang saat itu sudah bersiap untuk mengangkat pedangnya dengan tangan kanannya untuk memblokir serangan kiba yang diarahkannya lurus kedepan dengan dada naruto sebagai sasaran pedangnnya. Saat pedang yang dihunuskan kiba itu sudah kurang dari satu meter, naruto langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan memblok langsung arah serangan dari pedang kiba itu.

**TRANK**

**TAP**

Setelah serangannya berhasil di blok, kiba langsung melompat kebelakang dengan pedang naruto sebagai tolakannya untuk melompat. Kiba langsung maju lagi saat kakinya sudah berpijak pada tanah dan melakukan serangannya dengan menebas naruto secara zig-zag dan cepat.

**TRANK TRANK TRANK**

Naruto yang diserang seperti itu, mau tidak mau terus menghindari serangan kiba serta juga memblok serangan yang tidak dapat dia hindari. Naruto tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sama sekali, dia hanya percaya pada kekuatan alami manusianya, bahwa dia itu bisa menghindar walaupun tanpa menggunakan kekuatan Kurama ataupun pedang Ex-Destructionnya itu. Karena naruto yang terus menghindar dari serangan kiba, dia dibuat terpojok hingga mendekati pepohonan dibelakangnya.

Sementara kiba yang sudah tahu musuhnya terpojok, dia langsung melompat lagi kebelakang dan saat sudah berpijak pada tanah, dia bersiap menghunuskan pedangnnya pada tanah didepannya.

"**SWORD OF BIRTH**" setelah dia menancapkan pedangnya pada tanah yang ada didepannya itu, dia langsung berteriak tentang jurusnya itu. Setelah itu, muncul pedang-pedang dari depan kiba dan menuju ke arah naruto yang sudah terpojok tadi sebagai sasaran dari pedang lahir dari kiba tersebut.

'Ini sungguh merepotkan, aku bisa terkena serangan pedang-pedang itu' batin naruto yang dirinya sudah dipojokkan oleh kiba dan sudah disambut juga dengan serangan dari kiba.

**'Naruto, sebaiknya kau gunakan Holy Fire'** ucap kurama lewat telepatinya dengan naruto. Dia tahu jika naruto tidak segera menghindar dengan kekuatan Holy Fire, bisa-bisa naruto terkena serangan pedang yang banyak itu. Karena mau bagaimanapun jika naruto hanya berlari dengan kekuatan manusianya itu tidak akan cukup bahkan mustahil untuk menghindarinya, karena pedang yang muncul dari tanah itu dan mengarah ke padanya cepat sekali.

'Maaf kurama, aku masih bisa melawannya dengan kekuatan tubuhku sendiri, karena aku tahu bagaimana cara menghindari pedang-pedang itu dan pedang itu juga pasti memiliki batas' ucap naruto lewat telepatinya dengan kurama. Dia tahu bahwa setiap jurus dari musuhnya itu, pasti memiliki batas maksimal di setiap penggunaannya. Dia yang memang sudah terpojok pun berpikir kembali bagaimana caranya dia menghindarinya. 'Sepertinya dengan memanfaatkan pepohonan dibelakang ini, aku pasti bisa menghindari pedang-pedang itu' batin naruto yang menemukan itu untuk menghindari pedang kelahiran itu.

"Heyaaahhh..." naruto melompat kebelakang dengan ketinggian yang standar bagi para exorcist. Karena setiap exorcist itu pasti bisa melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan lawannya, serta mereka juga sudah di berikan petunjuk bagaimana cara mereka melompat agar bisa tinggi.

**SWUSH**

**TAP**

Naruto langsung berpijak pada tangkai pohon yang dilompatinya tadi. Dan benar saja apa yang naruto pikirkan bahwa setiap jurus lawannya itu memiliki batas. Pedang yang bermunculan dari tanah itu dan mengarah ke naruto sebagai sasarannya itu berhenti tepat di bawah pohon yang saat ini dipijaki oleh naruto.

* * *

Sementara dengan para iblis.

"Akeno, apakah exorcist itu hebat?" tanya Rias kepada Akeno yang berada disampingnya. Rias bertanya begitu pada akeno karena tahu bahwa dia pasti mengetahui kekuatan naruto karena dia mengenalnya.

"Sebenarnya Naruto-kun belum serius sama sekali dari tadi, bahkan kau bisa melihat bagaimana kuda-kuda bertarungnya itu kan. Dia sangat santai sekali, seperti tidak terancam ataupun takut dengan serangan Yuuto-kun itu" jawab akeno atas pertanyaan rias yang ingin mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan yang naruto miliki.

"Apakah dia memiliki kekuatan khusus sehingga dia itu bisa menghindari semua serangan yang yuuto lakukan?" rias semakin penasaran dengan exorcist laki-laki itu.

"Kalau yang aku rasakan, dia dari tadi tidak menggunakan aura suci sama sekali. Kau pasti bisa merasakan auranya juga kan?"

"Ya aku juga merasakannya, auranya dari tadi tidak berubah sama sekali. Auranya hanya ber-aura manusia biasa saja." rias jadi semakin penasaran, sekuat apa sih si Naruto itu hingga dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya sama sekali.

* * *

Sementara dengan dua exorcist teman naruto.

"Sepertinya senpai belum serius sama sekali" ucap irina yang menyaksikan pertarungan senpainya itu.

"Kau benar irina. Jika dia serius, mungkin si iblis itu sudah kalah dari awal" ucap xenovia yang menanggapi ucapan irina tadi.

* * *

Sementara di pertarungan antara naruto dan kiba.

Kiba yang sudah selesai dengan jurusnya itu langsung melompat kebelakang karena takut terkena serangan langsung jika dekat-dekat dengan musuh. Serta dia juga mempersiapkan serangannya kembali. Dia menyiapkan dua buah pedang yang saling berlawanan, ditangan kanannya terdapat pedang Api sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat pedang Es, dan pedang itu juga lebih panjang dari pedang-pedang yang digunakan kiba sebelumnya.

Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di tangkai pohon itu juga bersiap untuk melompat. Dia melompat dari pohon itu dengan tujuan daerah yang tidak terkena serangan pedang dari kiba itu. Daerah tersebut yaitu sebelah kanan dari jalur serangan pedang musuhnya.

**SWUSH**

**TAP**

Naruto pun berpijak ditanah dengan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu, dia juga memegang pedangnya di tangan kanannya itu, sama seperti pada awal bertarung tapi dia sudah memegang pedangnya ditangan kanannya itu.

Kiba yang sudah siap dengan kedua pedangnya itu, dia langsung berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata dengan sasarannya adalah naruto yang baru saja memijakkan kakinya ditanah.

**SWUSSH**

Saat kiba sudah berada di depan naruto, dia kembali melakukan tebasan secara zig-zag dengan sangat cepat. Sementara naruto hanya menghindarinya saja sambil memblok serangan yang tidak bisa dihindarinya dengan pedang kayunya itu.

Naruto kembali dibuat kualahan oleh kiba, karena dari tadi naruto hanya menggunakan kekuatan manusianya saja, dimana kekuatannya itu hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisiknya yang bisa dibilang bagus karena dia sudah berlatih dari kecil.

**TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK**

Naruto yang dirinya kembali dipojokan lagi oleh kiba, dia langsung melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari tebasan kiba. Saat naruto yang masih melompat diudara dan belum menapakkan kakinya di pohon di belakangnya, dia langsung memegang pedangnya dimana pedang itu dipegang dengan cara tangan kanannya memegang gagang pedangnya dan tangan kirinya memegang sarung pedangnya.

* * *

Sementara dengan para iblis.

"Rias, sekarang kau perhatikan dan rasakan. Naruto-kun saat ini sudah mulai serius dan dia akan menggunakan kekuatan aslinya sekarang" ucap akeno pada rias yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan peereagenya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya rias ke akeno, karena dia tidak mengetahui kekuatan dari musuhnya itu.

"Dia akan menggunakan pedang yang mana pedang itu lebih hebat dari pada pedang yang dimiliki oleh dua exorcist itu"

"Apakah pedangnya itu bisa lebih hebat dari excalibur destruction?"

"Bisa, pedangnya bisa menghancurkan pedang musuhnya walaupun dia hanya memblokirnya saja"

"Apakah pedangnya sehebat itu?"

"Ya, bisa jadi seperti itu."

* * *

Sementara dengan dua exorcist.

"Senpai sepertinya sudah mulai serius" ucap xenovia.

"Ya, sepertinya memang begitu" jawab irina.

* * *

Sementara di pertarungan.

Naruto yang saat ini sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan pedangnya itu, dia langsung mengalirkan aura suci ke pedangnya dan detik berikutnya terlihat cahaya di antara gagang pedang dan sarung pedangnya. Tepat saat naruto sudah menapakkan kakinya di pohon itu, dia langsung menarik pedangnya sedikit serta untuk menyiapkan serangannya dan detik berikutnya naruto langsung maju untuk menyerang kiba dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang kasat mata. Hampir sama seperti kecepatan kiba. Dia menggunakan kekuatang dari pedang Excalibur Rabidly-nya.

**SWUSSHHH**

Kiba yang merasa ada bahaya didepannya dia langsung menyilangkan dua pedangnya itu didepan tubuhnya guna untuk memblokir serangan naruto.

**TRANK**

**CRASSHH**

Saat naruto sudah berada didepan kiba, dia langsung menebaskan pedang yang langsung ditarik semua dari sarung pedangnya itu dan saat sudah menyentuh pedang yang disilangkan kiba didepannya itu, tiba-tiba pedang kiba langsung hancur.

'Ti-tidak mungkin, kenapa pedangnya bisa menghancurkan pedangku hanya dalam sekali serangan. Dan a-aura suci macam apa ini, kenapa auranya kuat sekali' batin kiba yang merasakan aura suci dari pedang yang sudah menghancurkan pedang api dan esnya itu. Dia langsung menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang dengan mengambil jarak yang jauh dari naruto.

**SWUSSSHHH**

Naruto setelah menghancurkan pedang kiba, dia langsung melompat kebelakang juga. Dia berdiri dengan pedangnya yang masih dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya itu.

* * *

Sementara dengan para iblis.

'A-aura su-suci ini, sangat pekat sekali.' batin semua iblis dari kelompok Gremory itu kecuali Akeno yang memang sudah mengetahuinya.

'Jika Yuuto terus melakukan pertarungan ini dan terkena tebasan pedang itu, bisa-bisa yuuto langsung mati. Sebaiknya aku menghentikan pertarugan ini' batin rias yang khawatir dengan pereagenya itu.

* * *

Di pertarungan.

Kiba yang sudah menjauh bukannya takut dengan aura suci dari pedang yang sudah menghancurkan pedangnya itu, malah dia senang karena dia bisa balas dendam pada pedang suci yang di pegang oleh naruto.

"Hahahahaaa..." kiba tertawa karena senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya didepan.

Sementara Rias yang ingin menghentikan pertarungan kiba malah tidak jadi karena melihat ekspresi kiba yang tidak ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya naruto pada lawan bertarungnya itu.

"Hahahahaaa, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang bisa melihat pedang suci didepanku. Dengan begitu aku bisa menghancurkannya" ucap kiba yang masih dengan tawanya itu sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang lain lagi, dimana pedang itu lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari pedang sebelumnya.

"Hoh, jadi ingin membalas dendam pada pedang suci ya karena insiden yang menimpamu. Hahahahaa... Ambisimu untuk balas dendam itu besar sekali" Ucap naruto dengan tawanya juga yang ikut-ikutan seperti kiba. "Tetapi, kau tidak akan berhasil untuk menghancurkan pedang suciku" lanjut naruto dengan nada yang kembali serius.

**SWUSSHHH** **SWUSSSHHH**

Kiba langsung belari cepat sekali kearah naruto, begitu pula dengan naruto yang juga berlari cepat ke arah kiba. Saat keduanya sudah dekat, mereka sama-sama menebaskan pedangnya.

**TRANK** **TRANK** **TRANK** **TRANK** **TRANK**

Mereka beradu pedang secara seimbang. Kiba sudah memperkuat pertahanan pedangnya sehinggnya tidak hancur saat terkena tebasan dari pedang suci naruto. Mereka berdua terus beradu pedang mereka dengan sangat cepat. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sama-sama menjauh dengan melompat kebelakang dengan jarak kira-kira 10 meter.

Kiba yang saat ini sudah menapakkan kakinya ditanah, dia langsung bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya itu ketanah.

"**SWORD OF BIRTH**" teriak kiba setelah pedang itu menancap ditanah. Dan dari tanah pun bermunculan pedang yang mengarah ke naruto.

Sementara naruto yang juga sudah menapakkan kakinya di tanah, dia juga bersiap dengan menghunuskan pedangnya ke tanah seperti yang kiba lakukan. Naruto menunggu pedang kiba yang bermunculan itu mendekati dirinya. Saat sudah kurang dari satu meter dari dirinya, dia langsung menghunuskan dan menancapkannya ketanah.

"**EXCALIBUR DESTRUCTION**" ucap naruto yang meneriakkan jurus pedangnya itu.

**BLARRRRR**

Setelah ucapan jurus naruto itu, terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar sehingga membuat yang lainnya jatuh terduduk serta juga menghancurkan semua pedang kiba yang terarah pada naruto. Dari ledakan itu tercipta kawah yang berdiameter 25 meter serta kedalaman kira-kira 5 meter dimana dengan naruto yang ada di tengah-tengah kawah itu.

**SWUSSHH**

**BRUKH**

Sementara dengan kiba, terlempar jauh terkena efek dari ledakan itu hingga membuat pedang yang tadi dia pegang itu hancur serta juga bajunya yang robek-robek. Kiba terlempar tepat pada tempat dimana kelompok Gremory berada dan dia juga merasa kesakitan setelah terkena efek dari pedang excalibur yang terasa seperti terbakar di tubuhnya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." kiba pun terbatuk-batuk dengan dia yang duduk ditanah sambil memegangi perut serta mulutnya.

Sementara dengan Rias yang khawatir dengan keadaan kiba, dia langsung menyuruh asia untuk menyembuhkannya. "Asia, segera sembuhkan Yuuto" ucap Rias pada asia yang saat ini sedang bersama dengannya.

"Hai Buchou-san" ucap Asia dan dia langsung pergi ke kiba dan menyembuhkannya dengan sacred gear yang dia miliki, yaitu twilight healing.

Sementara dengan naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah kawah tersebut langsung menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan pedang yang dia gunakan juga kembali seperti semula dalam bentuk bokkennya. Dia langsung menyimpan bokken tersebut di dalam dimensi. Setelah itu, dia melompat ke tempat kelompok Gremory.

**TAP**

Naruto melompat tepat di didepan akeno dan dia langsung memegang pundak akeno.

"Ne Akeno, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum pada akeno.

"Emmmm... Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan buchou, aku kan belum dapat ijin pergi?" akeno tidak ingin dia membuat masalah dengan keluarganya.

"Kamu tenang saja ya, aku akan memintakan ijin untukmu" ucap naruto dan dia mendekat ke rias.

"Gremory-san" panggil naruto pada rias.

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap rias yang menanggapi panggilan naruto barusan.

"Bisakah kamu memberikan ijin pada Akeno untuk pergi bersamaku?" pinta naruto pada rias agar mengijinkannya membawa akeno pergi bersamanya.

"Memangnya kau mau membawa Akeno kemana?" tanya rias karena dia tidak mungkin mempercayakan peeregenya ke orang lain.

"Aku hanya mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan, jadi bisakan?" tanya naruto yang meminta persetujuan pada rias selaku king dari akeno.

"Melihat ke akrapan kalian, sepertinya aku akan mengizinkan kalian. Tapi ingat, jika terjadi apa-apa pada Akeno, kau akan berurusan langsung denganku bahkan dengan Onii-sama" acam rias pada naruto karena rias sangat menyayangi peeregenya dan tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada peeregenya tersebut.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memegang ucapanku" ucap naruto pada rias lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada akeno. "Jadi, kau mau ikut denganku kan Akeno?" tanya naruto pada akeno.

"Hai, aku ikut denganmu, kemanapun kau pergi Naruto-kun" ucap akeno yang terlihat senang karena dirinya bisa bersama dengan naruto kembali.

Lalu naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke kedua kouhainya yang lagi berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dan untuk kalian berdua" ucap naruto yang ditujukan pada kouhainya itu.

"Hai senpai, ada apa?" tanya mereka berdua yang sudah berada didekat naruto dan juga akeno.

"Aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto pada kedua kouhainya memberitahukan bahwa dirinya akan pergi meninggalkan kedua kouhainya itu.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana senpai?" tanya irina.

"Aku hanya akan jalan-jalan dengan Akeno" jawab naruto.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan tugas kita untuk merebut pedang suci senpai?" tanya xenovia.

"Untuk urusan itu, aku serahkan pada kalian untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan kokabiel. Dan aku, aku juga akan mencari dengan caraku sendiri. Jika terjadi apa-apa, segera hubungi aku. Aku tahu walaupun kalian kuat, tapi aku tidak yakin kalian berdua bisa mengalahkan Kokabiel. Apa kalian mengerti?" ucap naruto panjang lebar sambil menjelaskan tugas yang di berikan kepada kedua kouhainya itu dan juga memberi arahan agar tidak terjadi suatu hal yang buruk yang menimpa mereka.

"Baiklah senpai, jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi senpai, bolehkah kami meminta sesuatu?" tanya irina memastikan bahwa dirinya bisa meminta sesuatu yang dia inginkan dari senpainya.

"Apa yang ingin kau minta?" tanya naruto.

"Aku meminta uang senpai, soalnya yang diberikan kemarin sudah habis. Jadi, boleh ya senpai" jawab irina.

"Baiklah, akan kuberikan sesuai permintaanmu" ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan beberapa uang yen "ini uang 50rb Yen untuk kalian, kalian harus membagi dua. Dan ingat, harus merata" ucap naruto setelah memberikan uang yang bisa dibilang besar.

"Arigatou senpai" ucap mereka berdua.

"Ya, dan Akeno, ayo kita pergi" ajak naruto pada akeno yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Hai Naruto-kun" jawabnya.

Lalu naruto langsung memegang pundak akeno dan seketika itu, mereka berdua terbakar oleh api kuning keemasan hingga tidak tersisa.

* * *

**To Be Countinue...**


End file.
